Twists of Fate
by Lanindur Du'Undarian
Summary: AU. Bitten by a Vampire the night Voldemort attacked, Harry Potter is believed dead. So what happens when Remus shows up at Hogwarts with a fifth year son bearing the lighting scar and the name of Lupin 14 years later?
1. Dark Reality Of The Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, themes or settings. I just borrowed them for this story. If I did own them I'd be rich. I'm not rich. I'm poor. Don't sue me.

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Prologue:** The Dark Reality Of The Past

The ominous sky shone brilliant red as the fiery sun made its descent toward the horizon. Eerie wind howled mournfully through Godric's Hollow as the wispy clouds above disappeared in the fading light. Within seconds the world was shrouded in darkness. The crescent moon, previously not visible in the harsh light, was tossed up into the wispy clouds and sailed through them violently. The shadows cast by the moon chased themselves across the large house that stood alone at the end of the lane. A light shone brightly from the bottom story window and within two figures could be seen. One, a man sitting at a table reading the paper, looking tired and drawn. Two, a woman, bouncing a young boy on her hip who had just nodded off to sleep.

Lone footsteps echoed down the lane on the cold pavement. A cloaked figure with an air of arrogance strode steadily toward the house, his hood hanging low over his pale face. His skeletal fingers stroked the outside of the left pocket in his robes, where the tip of his wand protruded. Upon seeing the figures in the window of the large house he hung back, clinging to the shadows several feet away from the front door. Waiting.

Minutes ebbed away slowly, and the cloaked figures fingers twitched with anticipation, and slight annoyance. Suddenly, he snapped his head to attention. A low hiss escaped between his teeth. An unusual rustling had come from his left. Out of the shadows emerged five figures, hooded and cloaked as he was. They slinked toward him majestically and stood, menacingly, three feet before him. The lone figure raised his crimson eyes slowly to look upon the others.

"I almost thought you weren't coming. Did I not say, Nine O'clock?" the lone figure drawled.

"Time means nothing to us, My Lord." Simpered the most prominent of the five. His tone showed nothing except that he despised taking orders.

"Indeed." he said, raising his eyebrows. "_Crucio.._"

The figure before him crumpled to the ground in agony, but the spell was released before he could scream.

"I don't have time for your insolence, Gelu Unus.. Mortuus Cruor"

"We have sworn our allegiance, My Lord." He drawled, unable to hide his anger as he got to his feet, stepping back into a low bow.

"Yes.. So you did." Lord Voldemort said, a cold sparkle flickering through his eyes. "Very well, you know why we're here. Do not disappoint me."

"Ah, where is the rat anyway? Can is non patesco aspicio super visio illorum is has proditor?" sneered one of the others.

"Wormtail has done his job for now. He is not needed here. You five, however, possess talents that will be very useful. I do not know what protections they will have set up.."

"Whoever said vampires and wizards couldn't get along? There will always be a place for us in your lives while you need something from us.." One of the five living dead spoke bitterly.

"Enough talk, we have work to do" snapped the dark lord.

"As you wish, my lord.." Simpered the lead vampire, bowing low to the ground. "After you.."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes dangerously on the vampire. "Kill anyone you can find. except the child.. The child is mine."

As they moved towards the front door, the dark lord hung back momentarily, looking to the sky. "Mors Mordre!" He hissed, shooting a jet of green light to the sky.

With a cruel smirk, he moved forward after the five vampires, his eyes alight with anticipation.

* * *

"James? Harry's getting sleepy, I'm taking him up to bed."

"Alright Lil.. I'll be up in a second." Called James Potter from the living room.

Putting down his copy of the Daily Prophet James yawned loudly, stretching his arms. The paper lay open on the Death Notices page, which of late had increased to the Death Notices section, spanning several pages a day since the dark lord had been at his peak. James ran his hands through his hair in frustration. They had been in hiding for seven long days now, unable to help the Order fight, everyday reading the Daily Prophet to see more and more of its members listed under the Death Section, or worse still, the 'Missing In Action' column. Row after row of familiar names stared out at him from the pages. It appeared that they were losing the war.

James sighed, picking up the Death section and folding it neatly, and walked over to an elaborately carved wooden box. Opening it carefully, he placed the Death Section of the 31st of October neatly on top of the large pile that had grown within it. Thousands dead, Muggles and Wizards alike. He would keep the tributes to their memory, he would keep them all. He closed the lid softly with a dull _clunk_, and turned to head for the staircase. Through the ceiling he could hear the soft hum's of Lily as she sung Harry off to sleep. He smiled softly, and placed his hand on the banister, opposite the front door.

He quietly stepped onto the staircase, trying to avoid the loud creak in the second step so he would not disturb Harry. James reached the fifth step on the staircase with little noise and was on the verge of congratulating himself when, all of a sudden, there was a flash of yellow light from behind him. A loud crash burst through the air as the front door blew in, sending splinters of wood soaring through the room over his head. James lunged forward down onto the stairs in reflex, covering his head for protection, the edge of the steps knocking the air out of his lungs. When the noise of falling debris ceased, James jumped to his feet groggily, spinning around to face the doorway. Rubbing his ribcage gingerly he waited as the dust settled, brushing splinters off his clothes in a daze.

"What in the name of Merlin." he breathed squinting through the dusty light.

As the dust dissipated, James saw that the front door had been completely blown apart. In the jagged gaping hole that was left behind, James saw six cloaked silhouettes standing silently. They made no attempts to move forward into the house, they mere stood, watching him. James heard then what he could only describe as a low and eager growl as one of the silhouettes in the group shifted side to side in anticipation. One figure stood prominent, and stepped toward James, distinguishing himself as the leader. There was an arrogance in his movements that made James fearful.

"Who are you?" James demanded shakily, "What do you want here?"

The hooded figure laughed a cruel shallow laugh, raising his head slowly to reveal a pair of crimson eyes that glowered from under his hood.

"Hello James.." he hissed in delight.

"No..." James whispered in disbelief, "No... Lily! Take Harry and go! Don't come down here! Go!"

The five behind Voldemort launched forward snarling, their bloodlust rising as the scent of fear met their nostrils. James watched them charge in horror, stumbling backwards up the stairs as he fumbled for his wand. Drawing it swiftly from his pocket he held it out before him, just as the first Vampire dove for him. James had just enough time to yell "Capulatio!" before the Vampire reached him. It stopped in surprise, giving him a blatant look of shock moments before his head left his body and he fell in a heap onto the staircase.

The four remaining vampires behind him hesitated, looking from James to the body before them, then glancing back at the dark lord who had summoned them on this excursion. James took this opportunity to spin and stagger further up the staircase, breathing heavily as he ran. From behind him, he heard Voldemort's screech ring through the house from the blown in doorframe.

"Attack! You imbeciles! Kill him!" He roared in rage.

James heard the Vampires snarl once more as they resumed their chase, stumbling over the body of their fallen comrade. He stopped in his tracks. He knew that he needed to give Lily as much time as possible to escape with Harry. He had to keep them back, at all costs. He span around to face them again, wand at the ready. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest as he yelled again "Lily! Lily! Take Harry and get out of here! He's found us!"

As the next vampire pounced on him Lily arrived at the top of the staircase and let out a terrified scream. Her eyes fell on Voldemort in the door frame, and upon seeing her his face arranged itself into a satisfied smirk. She screamed James name as the remaining vampires set their attentions on her. Two of the remaining four vampires leapt over James and headed straight for Lily as he struggled to keep his second opponent away from his neck.

Drawing her wand she screeched the only spell she could think of, the full body bind. It struck the first vampire, who fell rigidly to the floor with a thump, his legs and arms bound stiffly to his sides. Barely daring to look as she did, she performed the second spell on the fallen vampire. The decapitation spell. As the second vampire reached the scene he paused for a moment, looking at his fallen comrade, as though gauging his likelihood of success.

"Kill her, Mortifer!" Voldemort roared from below.

The vampire Mortifer lunged for Lily again, who, regaining some of her composure, and mustering some anger, struck him with the decapitating spell. She had a look of satisfaction on her face as the Vampire fell limply to her feet, his pale head completely severed from his body. From below her James was wrestling with one of the two remaining vampires on the steps. His wand had been knocked out of his grasp in the struggle, and lay several inches out of James' grasp. He blindly reached for it as he attempted to fight back the creature with his bare hands.

The vampire had him in a choke hold, and was staring down into his panicking eyes with glee. Unable to locate the wand, James kicked out violently at the railing on the staircase, snapping the wood in several places. The fifth Vampire that had reached James quickly noticed what the wizard was trying desperately to grasp. Lily saw his eyes widen with triumph as he made a dive for the wand that teetered on the edge of the stair.

"Accio Wand!" Lily roared, James' wand flying straight into her hand.

The fifth vampire pulled up swiftly from his lunge, his eyes fixed menacingly on Lily, a threatening growl emerging from between his sharp teeth. He stood slowly, giving her a dark, scheming look as he paced backward and forward behind her husband who fought in vain with the other vampire on the staircase. His apparent relaxation made Lily nervous as she desperately sought to find a way to get James his wand.

"Stop playing with your food, Corruo." The pacing vampire drawled.

"Just having a bit of fun, Artifex. I love watching them squirm. The fear in their eyes.. it's intoxicating.."

"They have killed two of our number already. Are you really so ignorant?" Artifex snapped.

"You've lived too long Maker, you've forgotten how much fun the kill can be.." Corruo said looking up at his sire with a smirk.

Taking his chance James ever so slowly stretched out his hand towards the broken banister. Feeling around blindly for the freshly broken wood, James finally grasped one of the spikes, yanking it violently free of the broken railing. Just as he was about to bring the new formed stake around to stab his attacker in the back, a heavy foot pushed his arm flat against the step, pining it to the ground. Corruo sat up swiftly at the sudden movement, completely oblivious as to what James had been attempting.

"I don't think so." Artifex said, looking down at James with an arrogant smirk.

"Exitosus Incendia!" Lily roared, her wand pointed directly at Corruo's chest.

A jet of fiery light hit Corruo directly in the chest, and immediately his body began to burn as the light spread out from the impact point, devouring him in flame. Artifex jumped back shielding his eyes as Corruo staggered to his feet, screaming in agony. As he rose he stumbled, and fell jerkily down the staircase, by the time his crumpled, flaming body hit the bottom, he was dead. Artifex smirked.

"That was some very dark magic for such an innocent looking witch." He simpered, scrunching his foot down harder into James' arm, causing him to scream out in pain.

All the commotion had at last seemed to waken Harry, for at his fathers scream, he began to cry. The child's wails carried down the staircase to the ears of Voldemort, whose face lit up in delight. Lily's eyes darted from the sound of Harry's cries back to her husband, and with one determined leap she cleared the two bodies of the vampires that had attacked her, and came face to face with Artifex.

As the last remaining vampire looked up at her sudden movement, James lunged for the dropped spike with his free hand and plunged it into Artifex' thigh. The vampire removed his foot from James' arm with a jolt as he roared in agony, clutching his leg. James pushed himself to his feet and shoulder barged the vampire, sending him crashing through the semi broken banister and watched as he fell to the first floor in a crumpled heap.

"Lily.." James said through gasping breaths as she rushed to his side. "Get Harry and get out of here. Now!"

"I won't leave you James!" Lily protested.

"Do it! I'll be fine I promise just get out of here!"

"No!"

"Lily I .."

James was suddenly cut off when a jet of red light shot between the two, exploding as it hit the wall behind them. Voldemort had entered the house and was standing at the base of the staircase, looking up at them with loathing. He fired another jinx at James which he only just managed to deflect as he yelled to Lily. Panicking, Lily attempted to flee back up the staircase. She only made three steps before a curse whizzed passed her head, grazing her cheek.

'Lily!" James roared urgently as he shot a curse down at the dark lord.

She staggered, gaining another step, but it was the last that she managed as another jet of light hit her square in the back, and she fell over the side of the banister, crashing into the floor below.

"Lily!" James screeched, firing blindly at Voldemort as he leapt over the banister to land at her side. "Lily are you alright?"

She moaned wearily, eyelids fluttering as she looked up at him. Suddenly, she looked past his face, over his shoulder and screamed, "James!"

He spun around and ducked just in time as Voldemort rounded the bottom of the staircase and fired a jet of green light at him. James caught Voldemort with a disarming spell which sent his wand flying away toward the staircase. Quickly he grabbed Lily and dragged her into the living room, crouching behind the door frame he examined her briefly. What James had failed to notice before moving, was that Artifex had stirred from his crumpled heap on the floor, mere feet from where Lily had landed.

"Accio Wand!" Voldemort hissed, and his wand zoomed back into his skeletal fingers.

Artifex staggered to his feet groggily, his eyes coming to focus on Voldemort. "My Lord.." He began, noticing the wand in his master's hand.

"Awake I see." He spoke calmly.

"My Lord I am.." Artifex began.

Bring me the child.." Voldemort hissed in a cold tone, cutting off his apology.

"My Lord." Artifex said, bowing his head swiftly before marching to the staircase.

"Come out, Potter!" Voldemort hissed. "Hide and Seek was never one of my favourite games.."

It wasn't Voldemort's jeering voice that caused James to look around the edge of the door frame in the living room. It was the sound of heavy footsteps staggering up the staircase. His eyes opened wide with shock as he saw Artifex climbing the steps heavily, a look of determination on his face. Unbeknown to James, Lily had heard the footfall too, and had peered out from behind James to see the Vampire advancing towards her son's room.

"No!" She screamed in despair.

James made to grab for her, but his hands slid right off of her arm. Lily was rushing out of the Living room into the wide open space, right into the path of Voldemort, right in front of his eyes. He could only watch in shock as she ran to get a clear shot at the vampire.

"Exitosus Incendia!" Lily cried, shooting blindly at the vampire ascending up the staircase in bounds.

As he looked to his right James saw Voldemort raise his wand threateningly towards his wife. The act snapped him out of his stupour and all at once he began firing spell after meaningless spell at the dark lord to divert his attention from his wife. He succeeded, Voldemort was too busy deflecting the onslaught of spells to even think about attacking Lily, who still stood in the open, looking up at the Vampire she had just attacked.

The spell had hit Artifex on the forearm, sending a shooting, burning pain down to his fingertips. He cried out in agony as the spell spread slowly down and up his arm, burning away at his deadened flesh. Despite being hit he continued to stagger up the staircase to remove himself from the line of fire. As he disappeared from view Voldemort cursed loudly, knowing that he would soon be dead. Seeing that Lily had hit the vampire, James was so overcome with relief and joy that he gave a momentary lapse in his bombardment of spells. It was only a split second. A split second was all that he needed.

"Repens Attero!" Voldemort hissed angrily, shooting the spell directly at Lily's chest.

.Lily slammed into the wall behind her and stars burst in front of her eyes. They swam in front of her briefly before her world fell to darkness and all thought was lost. The force of the spell stopped her heart instantly, and in the moments where her lungs gave in all she heard was James' voice.

"Lily! No!" James screamed, rushing to her side, dodging the spells the dark wizard fired at him whilst laughing wickedly in delight.

"She's dead, James. Forget about her. It's me you want.." Voldemort drawled, ceasing his fire to watch James cry over her body.

"Lily wake up! Wake up! Please Lily!" James cried in despair.

"She won't wake up James.." Voldemort said playfully.

" Please! Recro Viscus!" James cried through blinding tears, pointing his wand at Lily's chest.

Voldemort's laughter died instantly. The look on his face went from delight to severe anger in a split second. Voldemort gritted his teeth, looking upon James in annoyance.

"Clever, Potter. Very clever.." he said menacingly.

James placed his fingers to Lily's neck. Her heart was beating weakly again and her breathing was shallow, yet she was still unconscious. He leaned down and squeezed her tightly in disbelief, momentarily losing his bearings with his joy. He had completely blocked out Voldemort's voice, his presence.

"Thank Merlin.. Thank Merlin you're alive.." He repeated, still in shock.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort yelled, sending James' wand flying across the room.

James span around violently and looked up at Voldemort in alarm. _Rule number one in wizarding combat; Never let your emotions cloud your focus._.

"Thank you. James." Voldemort said with a smirk. "Now you have given me the pleasure of killing her twice tonight, and you aswell. It will be quite a treat. But I'm afraid you will have to wait in line. Your son is first on the list. Oh yes.. I will kill him first.. I will kill him so that you can live for a few insignificant moments in anguish.. So that you can acknowledge the fact that you could not even protect your own son.."

"You Son of a Bitch! I won't let you! I'll kill you!" James yelled, leaping forward in blind rage.

"Stupify!"Voldemort hissed, looking upon the boy in disgust.

James Potter fell to the ground, several feet away from his wife, his world spinning to silent darkness. As unconsciousness took him, he faintly remembered hearing footsteps ascending the staircase far above him...

* * *

Stumbling forwards the vampire grabbed shakily onto the cot of the now screaming baby Potter with his remaining uninjured arm. Downstairs the crashing of spells and yells of Lily and James Potter could be heard along with the cruel wicked laughter of the Dark Lord himself. The vampire could feel his power draining swiftly from his body and his knees gave way under him suddenly as weakness overcame him. He came to realize that he would soon be dead. The Potter woman's curse was spreading slowly, agonizingly slowly through his body from his arm.

The curse was designed to hit a vampire straight in the chest, directly at their heart. Doing so brought them almost instant death, as the heart pumped the flame throughout the body within seconds. However, Lily's curse had hit him on the arm, causing the curse to be slowed, in effect weakened, meaning it would take him several minutes to die. The pain was unbearable. Cursing under his breath he clutched at his chest, eyeing the screaming child as if making a difficult decision. He knew it would only be moments now until the curse reached his heart.

With one last desperate glance around the room, he picked the child up from the cot with one arm, who screamed louder with terror at his disfigured face. He held the child up in one hand, and as he looked into the child's terrified eyes he hushed it gently.

"Shh.. Shh.. Do not cry.." He gazed up at the boy with interest, "Yes.. You possess great power.. Do not cry, baby Potter.. You will be the barer of my memories, little one; my memory.. my knowledge.. my power.."

Knowing that time was of the essence, he quickly plunged his extended fangs into the child's neck, drawing a mouthful of warm pulsating blood through his fangs. It was not enough to kill, just enough to do the job. The boy at first squealed, then relaxed, giving a soft whimper. Artifex staggered again as the world about him began to blur, even the act of drawing blood was weakening him now. He shakily placed the child back into his cot as the fiery curse drew to within an inch of his heart. He grimaced in agony as the flame burned away his flesh, suddenly moving swifter.

The puncture marks on the child's neck oozed gently with fresh blood that trickled down his neck. Wiping it away carefully, Artifex quickly slit his own wrist with a jagged fingernail, scooping a good amount of his own blood into the mouth of the child. As the child swallowed weakly, the Vampire knew his work was done.

"This life is yours now.." His voice strained. A flickering, pained grin of triumph passed over his face as his flesh turned to ash

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than the curse at last reached his heart. He fell to the floor with a terrible gasp as the burning shot through every inch of his body. Artifex relinquished his life. He was gone, never again to prowl the world under the cloak of darkness. The child was pale and weakened from lack of blood. He sucked wearily on the blood in his mouth, as it ran down his throat, the vampire died. The child stirred, his eyes shooting open, eyes alight with new found power and knowledge. His brain was pulsating with ancient memory.

Silence reigned downstairs and just at that moment another figure burst into his room. A tall cloaked figure, shrouded in darkness. A pair of glowing crimson eyes were visable beneath the hood of the figure. Harry giggled. As he looked upon the Dark Lord who had come to claim his life, a vast amount of ancient power and knowledge swam through his tiny body. Voldemort smirked at the child, grinning at him playfully from the cot. He failed to notice the puncture wounds on the boy's neck.

"At last we meet, Harry Potter. I am sorry for the delay. Apparently my loyal servants weren't as useful as I had imagined. But then again, I have always said, if you want something done properly, you must do it yourself." The dark lord drawled.

As Voldemort raised its wand to the child's forehead, the young boy gave a most peculiar smile.

"ADVADA KADAVRA!" the cloaked figure screamed.

A jet of green light burst from the tip of the attackers wand, hitting the boy full on in the forehead. Voldemort gave a look of glee, which soon faded to a look of horrified surprise. The curse had rebounded instantly, hitting him square in the chest. There was a deafening boom as the room was completely blown apart. The dark lord let out a piercing screech, and when the light cleared, he was gone. All that remained of his presence was a scorched, smoldering patch on the wooden floor where he had been standing.

Harry's nursery room was in disarray. The cot had been blown back and hit the far wall, where it had tipped over and now lay empty. The windows had been blown out, sending showers of glass over their neatly cut lawn. The walls were blackened as if burnt, and all the furniture that remained in the room lay in shattered pieces. As the smoke billowed out of the open window and the air in the room cleared, a small pale arm could be seen sticking out from behind the wreckage of a chest of draws.

* * *

The sound of thundering footsteps ascending the staircase rang through the empty manor, and, in moments, two figures burst into Harry's nursery, stopping shakily in the doorway. The scene that met their eyes sent chills to their very bones.

"No.." Lily whispered.

"Harry?" James yelled frantically. "Harry!"

James tore into the room rumaging frantically through the debris, not knowing what had happened to Voldemort, or his son.

"Harry!" Shrieked his mother in panic, staggering blindly into the room.

From amongst the wreckage of the boys room a small childlike giggle emerged.

"Harry!" James yelled in relief as both Lily and himself tore towards the source of the laugh.

"Oh thank Merlin! Harry you're alive! Thank Merlin!" James praised as he scooped the boy up into his arms, squeezing him tightly to his chest.

"He's alright Lily, He's alright.." James sobbed as tears streamed down his face, clutching his son to his chest.

Lily let out a sob of thanks as she sank to her knees beside James, wrapping her arms around him and her son.

"Thank you... Thank you... " James muttered fervently to an unknown force, over and over again as Lily showered her son in kisses.

"James.." She said stopping suddenly, "There's a cut on his forehead.."

"What?" James asked in surprise.

He had been so relieved to see Harry alive and breathing he had not really taken a good look at him. He turned the young boy around in his arms and held him up to examine his forehead. As Lily had said, there was a peculiar cut slashed across it, like a bolt of lightning. His eyebrow furrowed as he realized that this was no ordinary cut.

"Its the mark of a curse.. or some form of magic thats touched him.. It's not a normal cut Lily.."

"What does it matter if he's alive?" Lily began snappily.

"Voldemort must have reached him.." James interrupted her, looking over Harry carefully. "Thats why it matters. But he said he intended to kill him.." James pondered aloud in wonder.

"James.. What is going on..?" Lily asked in fear, suddenly aware of what her husband was trying to say.

"I don't know, Lil.. It doesn't make sense... Why is the room blown apart?" He asked becoming more and more confused.

Harry giggled suddenly, and James was awoken from his train of thought. He gave Harry a smile.

"Hey Little guy, you've been through quite a bit today, haven't you? You don't seem worried though, you're a brave boy, aren't you Harry?" James laughed as his son giggled. "If only you could tell us what happened.." He added quietly, with a frown.

Harry gave his father an odd smile. To James, it looked as though Harry had understood everything James had said and was trying his hardest to figure out how to answer him. It was a look filled with knowing, and frustration. James got a strange feeling in his stomach. He did not know why, or what it represented, all he knew was that something wasn't right. The answers came seconds later, when Lily let out a small scream.

"What?" James asked in panic. "Lily!"

Lily could not speak, she had a hand clamped over her pale face that had drained of all color. With her free hand all she could manage was to point a shaky finger at the side of Harry's neck. Harry giggled in excitement. _At last they understood.._

James' eyes flickered over his son's face, and trailed slowly down to the place where Lily was pointing as if in slow motion. Then he at last noticed what Lily had seen moments before him. Two small puncture wounds on his sons neck. The blood flow had ceased, and the wounds were starting to heal over rapidly, but it was still very apparent to both Lily and James as to what those marks represented.

"No.." he said in anguish.

Lily moved forward in shock, her hand shook violently as she reluctantly placed her fingers on the boy's neck lightly. She then noticed what they had failed to notice when they picked him up. His flesh was stone cold. Lily removed her fingers slowly, taking the boy gently from James' arms.

"Lily?" He asked shakily, probing her for an answer. "Lily!"

"He hasn't got a pulse James..." she said fervently, clutching the smiling boy tightly. "He hasn't got a pulse.."

Harry giggled joyfully, looking up at his parents faces full of concern, if only he could convey to them how powerful he felt, how knowledge pulsated through his brain..

"No!" James shouted angrily, slamming the young boys cot into the charred wall of his room. "No! You killed that vampire! I saw you hit it! You killed it!"

Lilly Potter burst into tears, clutching her baby boy to her chest and moaned in distress. James screamed angrily and fell to his knees, tears sliding silently down his face.

"This can't be happening.." He murmured under his breath.

James' head was screaming with mixed emotions. His son, his one year old son whom he had been so glad to see alive and relatively unscathed was dead. Worse than dead. He had been transformed into a creature of evil, a creature who fed on darkness, and blood itself. He would be feared and hunted where ever he roamed, until the end of time, or until he was destroyed in a similar manor to the five vampires who had just entered his house. Were they someone's husband? Someone's son? Someone's father? James could not see any ounce of humanity in any of them, no regret or guilt had washed over him as he killed them ruthlessly.

And now his son, his only son, would grow up in darkness, feeding from innocent victims, striking fear into the hearts of many. Lurking about in shady places to attack the unwary. His own son, would grow up to serve the darkness.. Serve Voldemort.. His own son would grow up to kill..

The idea of it alone made James punch the floor with such tremendous force, that the knuckles on his fist began to swell almost immediately. It was a nightmare.. It had to be a nightmare..

After what seemed hours their distressed cries fell silent, and slowly they turned to face one another, knowing full well what the other was thinking. James was pale and drawn, he felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest as he looked at his wife holding his dead son with a dull aching. The thought that his baby boy would grow up to be nothing more than a life draining monster made James weak inside. He could not allow that to happen.

"We have too, Lil... We have too.. For his sake and ours.."

Lily had silent tears still streaming down her face. James had never seen her look so distraught, so broken. Her vacant eyes stared emptily back at him, as she slowly forced herself to nod.

"I know.." she whispered hollowly.

"He's already dead, Lil..." James choked in a hollow voice, trying to justify their resolve.

She nodded, smiling bravely at him through her blurry tears, her smile faltering as she looked down at her son and burst into loud sobs. Lily potter kissed her sons forehead softly, sitting him on the floor of his blown out room. James knelt down, hugging the boy tightly and kissing his forehead for the last time, not ever wanting to let go. But he had too, he had to let go. Harry was dead, and they could not allow him to grow into a loathed creature. He forced himself to release his son, the light of his life for the past year, then took a step back next to Lily. Holding her tightly to his chest as she sobbed violently, he whispered softly;

"Don't look.."

He then raised his wand, pointing it directly at the heart of his son. It seemed to take an age to bring his shaking hand up to full height, but when at last he did, he closed his eyes. He could not bear to see the smiling face of his baby boy as he giggled happily on the floor, looking up at him. As he was about to perform the curse, there was a loud crack, and a ragged looking wizard appeared in the door frame of Harry's room.

"Lily? James?" He said in surprise, seeing his best friends standing in the blown out room. " What are you doing here? The Dark Mark.. Dumbledore told me to check.. What the hell happened here?" Remus yelled in relief and fear as he rushed toward them.

"Voldemort found us.." James said weakly.

"What? This is where you were hiding? Thank Merlin, thank Merlin your alive!" He said in shock and relief.

Suddenly, seeing their stricken faces, he paused, turning to each of them in turn. "What's happened? Where is Harry?" He asked in alarm.

"Remus.." James tried to speak.

"Harry!" Remus said in relief, spying the young boy sitting on the floor giggling to himself. "Thank Merlin he is safe!"

"Remus.." James said in an exhausted voice, as Lupin scooped Harry up in his arms hugging him tightly. "Get away from Harry.."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ah, well there you have it. You'll notice a lot of Latin in this chapter, so I'll give a few translations.

**Gelu Unus.** Mortuus Cruor: Cold One, Dead Blood.

**Can is non patesco aspicio super visio illorum is has proditor:** Can he not bare to look upon the faces of those who he has betrayed?

**Vampire names:** Mortifer Death-Bringing, Artifex Maker, Curruo Destroyed.

**Repens Attero:** Sudden Ruin

**Recro Viscus**: Revive Heart.

That about does it I think. I have three stories on the go now, like my mind wasn't busy enough before! But i will be updating frequently, between all three. Hope you like, Until next time,

Lanindur Du'Undarian


	2. A Past Erased

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Its themes, or world settings. I just borrowed them off of JK Rowling.

**WARNING: This chapter contains small amounts of offensive language. Continue at your own discretion. **

**

* * *

**

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter One: **A Past Erased

_Fourteen Years Later..._

Ryan Lupin was no ordinary boy. In fact, as far as fifteen year old son's go, Ryan was charmingly uncommon in Remus' eyes. Brilliant. The one word that said it all. Not only was he brilliant, he was powerful, wise, and superiorly intelligent far beyond his years. Not only that, he was empathetic, loyal and level headed. But that was only a small part of what made Ryan Lupin special. What really made him out of the ordinary, was the fact that Ryan Lupin was a wizard. What made him out of the ordinary to other wizards, was the fact that Ryan Lupin was a Vampire.

"After Fourteen years in the business, I'd have to tell you, being a Vampire isn't all it's cracked up to be." Ryan said huffily as he walked into the living room, slinging his black backpack onto the table.

He was a handsome, pale young man with an air of intelligence about him. His jet black hair was immaculately spiked and looked as though even a full blown gale could not put it out of place. Ryan despised his hair, but spiking it was the only thing that appeased it. His hair, as he often said, had a mind of its own. Despite his dislike of its appearance, it suited him very well, and only added to his charisma. Here was a boy who cared about his appearance. His vivid green eyes stood out like emeralds against his cold, pale skin. No imperfection hampered his face, except for one scar. A lightning shaped scar that cut across his forehead. He had another scar that graced his neck, two shiny round marks, fang marks near his jugular.

"After more years than I care to remember, I'd have to tell you, being a Werewolf isn't all its cracked up to be, either..." Remus replied casually, from behind the open pages of the Daily Prophet, not bothering to look up.

Ryan was breathing rather heavily as he removed his coat, hanging it carefully on the coat rack behind the door. His cheeks were slightly pink in color, as though brightened by some form of exercise, and his eyes gleamed with extreme displeasure. Ryan eyed his father with indignation. Moving over to stand directly in front of him, he waited impatiently for Remus to lower his paper and inquire about his current state. Behind the sheets of paper Remus grinned, a twinkle shooting through his eyes. He knew that his apparent disinterest was driving his son mad. After several more minutes of pretending he was not in the least interested about Ryan's day, Remus was not surprised when the boy lost his patience.

"Well?" He snapped impatiently.

Remus lowered his paper a fraction to peer at Ryan over the top. "Well what?" He inquired.

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Why what?" he replied with a mystified expression.

"Why being a vampire isn't all its cracked up to be!" Ryan snapped, knowing his father's game too well.

"Oh, that. Well, I suppose you're going to tell me, anyway?"

"Unbelievable." Ryan stated, eyeing his father in disdain. "I just got chased down the street by a bunch of stake wielding loonies, and you're too busy trying to rile me up to even listen!"

Remus lowered his paper further, raising his eyebrow. "Stake Wielding Loonies?" He repeated with a smirk.

"_Robed_, stake wielding loonies..." Ryan corrected him, giving him a deeply meaningful frown.

"Ryan," Remus began, cottoning on to what his son was attempting to do. "Just because you got chased down the street by a couple of deranged wizards doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind about Hogwarts."

"They meant me physical harm!" Ryan stated indignantly.

"I think you'll find they meant to kill you..." Remus said, shuffling his paper and picking up from where he left off.

"That too!" He replied, as if that settled the matter.

"You're determined to get out of this, aren't you?" Remus observed casually, readjusting the Prophet.

"I'm sorry father, did you miss the part about wizards and vampires being mortal enemies?" Ryan asked slowly to be sure his father would understand.

"You make a lovely hybrid, Ryan, as I've told you before." Remus replied, avoiding the point.

"They'll have garlic hung in garlands all over the castle!"

"Ryan, I don't know why you're attempting the 'fearful for my life' routine, I know very well you can look after yourself. Besides, they have no reason to fear you." Remus said in a practiced voice.

"Oh, tell me you didn't tell them I'm harmless!" Ryan said, smacking his forehead in disdain.

Remus chuckled. "I'm sorry I spoiled your image."

"My image? My entertainment more like. I mean come on, how much fun am I going to have now if they aren't afraid of me?"

"Oh, knowing you, you'll think of something..." Remus said darkly.

"You say that as if I were always scheming..." Ryan said in a feigned hurt tone.

Remus arched an eyebrow and gave Ryan a hard stare.

"Point taken..." Ryan said hastily, making his way to the chair next to his father's and sitting down heavily. "So... How many students does Hogwarts have, anyway?"

"A couple of hundred I believe. Do you mean to say, that you are actually coming around to the idea?" Remus asked with over exaggerated disbelief.

Ryan scowled. "You insult my intelligence by even considering that I need to be schooled in such an institution."

Remus grinned. "On second thoughts, I'm not sure if the halls of Hogwarts are big enough to accommodate your gigantic ego..."

Ryan's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "How are those fleas of yours today?" He asked innocently.

Remus' face straightened and he cleared his throat, rustling his papers a little over exuberantly.

"They're fine, thank you." he said stiffly.

"Oh good." Ryan replied, "I'd truly hate for them to be, you know, biting and sucking away at your stinging burning flesh or something along those lines."

"Ryan..." Remus said in awe, "I never knew you cared..."

Remus, as a rule, had many so called brilliant plans. Ryan, as a rule, was reluctant to go along with any of them, but this latest one, Ryan had to admit, took the cake. Remus had had a surprise visit several weeks ago, from a man that Ryan had never laid eyes on. Despite never having met Albus Dumbledore, word of his doings had reached his ears many times. Remus himself spoke fondly of the old man, though he did proclaim that at times he was mildly interfering. Ryan thought that, in his case, anyone who was mildly interfering was bad news.

Albus Dumbledore had arrived on the doorstep when Ryan was out, and Remus had been so surprised to see him he had dropped his pumpkin juice all over the hallway carpet. Ryan knew this because he was the one who had to magic it out when he arrived home later that evening. Remus was never one for household chore spells, so Ryan was often stuck with them. But Ryan's annoyance at the pumpkin stain on the carpet quickly turned into dismay when he learned of what the visit entailed.

* * *

_"Pack your things, you're going to Hogwarts."_

_"What?" Ryan said in surprise._

_"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. We're going to Hogwarts. I've taken up a teaching position at the request of the Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore, under the condition that you be allowed to become a student." _

_Ryan snorted. "You? A teacher? Father you really are very amusing..."_

_"Defense Against the Dark Arts, if you were wondering." Remus said, ignoring his son's disbelief._

_"Um, Father... You're a Werewolf... and you have a Vampire for a son..."_

_"Really? I hadn't noticed." Remus said shooting Ryan a dark look._

_"Don't you think its a little odd that they'd ask you to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I mean... You're pretty much categorized as a dark creature, so am I for that matter..."_

_"Yes Ryan my son, but we aren't evil..." Remus said slowly._

_"Despite popular belief..." Ryan muttered. "You don't really expect me to be a student there do you? You said yourself I'm already miles beyond N.E.W.T level."_

_"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt you to work on your social skills." Remus said sternly._

_"Social skills? I'm sorry father, but they're slightly hampered by the fact that everyone runs and screams whenever they see my fangs. "Oh help! He's a vampire! Somebody grab a stake!" It's exactly the same type of irrational behavior that you demonstrate when confronted with one of those gargantuan moths."_

_"Moth! Where?" Remus shrieked jumping around, stamping his boot into the ground violently and repeatedly, trying to squash the nonexistent bug into oblivion._

_Ryan raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "My point exactly..."_

_"Ryan." Remus said calmly, "No one is going to try and stamp you to death the minute you walk in the door."_

_"That's beside the point, I don't wish to spend the next three years of my life surrounded by imbeciles..." Ryan said in a bored voice. _

_"Come on... It'll be exciting... Think of all the new powers you will learn..." Remus tempted him._

_"I know them all already... My memory is very extensive, you know... And besides, you taught me all these spells years ago... " Ryan waved him off._

_"Ryan... We're going..." Remus said finally._

_Ryan sighed. "Sometimes, I dislike you very much." He stated simply, before walking upstairs to begin packing..._

* * *

"Now now Ryan, I assure you this will be fun. Just think... hundreds of students to scare the living daylights out of, every single day..."

"Yes..." Ryan said suddenly, lost deep in tempting thoughts. "White ones, Black ones, Irish, Asian, girls, boys, young, old. Like my own personal buffet on a conveyor belt... they can file past... I'll pick off the ones I want... and save the rest for later... Yes... It's brilliant..."

"There will be no picking off of the students." Remus said sternly.

"What about the really annoying ones? Surely you can spare those?" Ryan asked hopefully.

Remus gave him a dark look over the top of the Prophet and Ryan sighed in defeat.

Remus grinned. "Can you not force yourself to embrace this new experience?"

"No."He said simply, "But I can and will force myself to eat anyone who decides its Pick On Vampire Boy Day."

"That's the spirit son," Remus said with a grin.

Ryan sighed. "When do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning." Remus said casually.

"What!" Ryan shouted, jumping to his feet. "I haven't even finished packing! I don't have my books! Or robes or anything.."

Remus grinned. "I dug out your books from the attic. I paid a visit to Diagon Alley and got your robes. Cauldron is in your room, wand you already have. Owl... well... not a good idea after Romulus... god rest his soul..."

Ryan licked his lips at the memory. "I warned him not to wake me up like that.."

"Funny how I never heard him.." Remus said suspiciously.

"You're just a heavy sleeper.." Ryan said shiftily.

"Remind me to ban you from the Owlery when we get to school, would you?" Remus said casually, returning to his paper.

Ryan gasped in delight. "They have an _Owlery_? Why didn't you say so before!"

Remus sighed.

"I'm going to pack." Ryan said with excitement. "I wish you had given me a little more warning... This is most inconvenient. I'll be up all night trying to sort out my clothes."

"Bloody vain Vampires..." Remus muttered under his breath and Ryan disappeared out of the living room and his footsteps trailed off up the stairs.

Remus knew full well that Ryan would indeed be up all night sorting out his clothes, hair products and assorted shoes. Ryan always said, the downsides of being a vampire were the lack of a reflection, it was in fact very hard to work on ones appearance without the assistance of a mirror, and the inability to get a tan. Despite being able to walk in sunlight due to the advancements made with the Sol solis Amiculum Potion that he took every single day, Ryan was unable to stay in the sunlight for long periods of time without contracting very severe sunburn. Despite this, he was not deterred, he worked feverishly on a more potent version of the potion, hoping to eventually find a version just strong enough to allow him to gain a healthy brown glow.

True to his word, when Remus finally decided to head up to bed at 1.10am, he could still hear Ryan muttering away to himself as he sorted through his wardrobe. Peeking his head around the door Remus found him holding up a severely starched blue shirt against his chest and craning his neck in attempts to check himself out.

"No no no, Ryan! What were you thinking? Not with these pants! Ugh!" He muttered to himself throwing the shirt aside.

Remus sighed, smacking his forehead with a slight grin.

"This won't do at all," he said discarding another one, "I have an image to uphold..."

Remus' grin evolved into a silent fit of laughter.

Ryan gasped in horror, and for a split second Remus thought he had been discovered.

"Is that a spot on my shoe..." Ryan muttered in horror as he bent over, squinting at the leather shoe that lay before him. "Oh dear God... Where's my wand?"

This last comment proved too much for Remus to handle at One am, and he quickly and quietly retreated down the hall to his own bedroom, where he collapsed on his bed in gasping laughter. They always gave each other a hard time, but it merely showed the depth of their relationship. They loved each other dearly and would not trade one another for the world. The last thing Remus remembered before falling into a deep sleep was plotting to mark all of Ryan's shoes, just to watch his reaction as the world crumbled down around him.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ...

"Argh!" Remus awoke in blind panic, whipping his wand off the bedside cabinet. He was so twisted in his sheets that when he tried to jump out of bed he merely flopped pathetically to the floor in a crumpled heap. "What the fuck is that! Ryan! We're being attacked!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

Instead of the thunderous footsteps he had expected to come to his rescue as he struggled to free himself of the vicious sheets, Ryan sauntered up the hallway casually, pausing in the door frame with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Everything alright, Father?" he asked casually.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

"No! Everything is not alright there's something in here that's trying to kill me!" Remus yelled as he finally struggled out of the mass of sheets and jumped up onto the bed in fear.

"Somethings trying to kill you?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

"Can't you hear the noise its making!" Remus asked in alarm.

"What noise?" Ryan asked, as if oblivious to the deafening beeping.

BEEP BEEP...

"That noise!" Remus roared, losing his patience.

"Oh..." Ryan said, "That noise... That's what Muggles call an Alarm Clock... I picked it up yesterday when I was out. Apparently, they use them so that they will never be late for work. The Muggle who sold it to me said I'd never sleep in again... I'd say he was right. Neat huh?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP..

"Alarm clock?" Remus repeated, his muscles relaxing slightly.

Ryan nodded happily, a large grin plastered across his face.

Remus suddenly had a very homicidal look sweep across his face.

"Make it stop talking..." He said in a dark voice.

"No no Father," Ryan said as he walked to the clock on Remus' bedside cabinet. "It doesn't talk... It beeps. Isn't that ingenious?"

Remus waited until Ryan had shut the strange contraption up before dignifying his comment with a reply. "Ryan... It's 6.30 in the morning..."

"Yes it is.." Ryan said cheerfully.

"Why did you set that psychotic Muggle weapon to go off at 6.30 in the morning...?" He asked calmly.

"I wanted to test it out... " Ryan replied casually, "And you said we had to leave first thing this morning. And guess what? It's first thing this morning..."

Remus nodded, lost in careful thought. "This is pay back for me forcing you to mingle with your peers, isn't it?" He asked in a definite voice.

"Oh yeah..." Ryan said with a wide smirk, revealing a pointed fang. "Big time."

Remus sighed, admitting defeat. "You win, you win, are you ready to go?"

"All packed." Ryan reported proudly.

"Good... And already dressed I see, you're having a good morning." Remus noted.

"First impressions last, Father dearest." Ryan reminded him as he disappeared out the door.

Remus sighed heavily, and turned to find his clothes.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He called over his shoulder, leaving his father to his own devices.

* * *

What met Remus as he reached the bottom of the staircase was a sea of large trunks. There were five in all to be exact, all bigger than his own, tatty meager trunk. As he hit the last step and placed his trunk down on the floor next to the others in alarm, he saw an excited looking Ryan beaming up at him.

"Ready to hit the road?" Ryan asked.

"Uh... Ryan?"

"Yes Father?"

"What are all these.?"

"My trunks." Ryan replied casually.

"I see that Ryan, but what is in them?"

"Oh!" Ryan said with a small grin, "Well, since you asked. These two are clothes. This one is shoes, This one is Shampoo... Secondary Shampoo, Conditioner, Secondary Conditioner, Cologne, Hair spray, mousse, wax, oil..."

"Secondary Shampoo?" Remus repeated faintly.

"Oh and lets not forget the mint floss... peppermint floss... original floss... oh and extra mint and cinnamon and..." Ryan stated, ticking them off on his fingers.

"How many types of floss do you have?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Um... Fifteen I think... Yeah... Fifteen..."

"Fifteen different types of floss?" Remus asked weakly.

"Yup." Ryan said proudly.

"OK... " Remus said in alarm, "And what's in the last trunk?"

"Oh... That one... Well... I'd rather not say if it's all the same to you, Father..." Ryan said evasively.

"Forget I asked..." Remus said rubbing his temples.

Ryan grinned, showing a shiny white fang. "So? Exactly how are we getting to Hogwarts Father?"

"Dumbledore is connecting us to the Floo Network for two minutes at 8am."

"I hope they have a large grate at the other end..." Ryan said raising his eyebrow at the amount of luggage they had stashed at the bottom of the stairs, "You should really learn how to conserve space in your luggage, Father."

Remus' mouth fell open in indignation.

"There there, Old man. Practice makes perfect..." Ryan said clapping him on the shoulder consolingly.

Remus tried to retort, but found that only strange raspy sounds could escape his throat. Ryan smirked, and checked the clock on the wall. "Seven Fifty Eight."

Remus looked up in surprise. He hadn't realized that time had passed so quickly.

"Help me move these to the fireplace will you, Ryan?" He said as he made for the trunks.

"As you wish." Ryan replied.

But before Remus could get to the trunks, they disappeared from in front of him. Spinning around, thinking that perhaps he had had a senior moment, he saw that they were neatly stacked next to the open grate of the fireplace. His eyes flickered to Ryan, who gave him an innocently perplexed look.

"OK, how did you do that?" Remus asked, giving him the third degree.

"Ah, but that would be telling..." Ryan said playfully.

"Just remember that magic can make us lazy..." Remus said with a frown.

"I know, Isn't it wonderful?" Ryan said, pretending to mistake his meaning.

Remus gave a small smirk before ushering him over to the fireplace. "You go first, I'll send the luggage through to you trunk by trunk and then I'll follow it."

Ryan nodded. "Location?" he inquired.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Defense Against the Dark Arts Office." Remus repeated slowly.

Ryan waited until the clock struck 8am, then took a handful of Floo powder from the mantelpiece, throwing it into the roaring fire, which suddenly turned violent green.

"See you on the other side, Old man." Ryan said with a green as he stepped into the flames, repeated the location and disappeared with a whoosh.

* * *

Immediately upon appearing in the Dark Arts Office, Ryan spun around brushing the soot off his shirt to face the fireplace, ready to receive the trunks. Ryan saw the first one coming and as he grabbed it he saw Remus' hands retreat back into the fire and disappear. Ryan placed the trunk beside him on the hard wood floor then clapped his hands together, rubbing them in preparation.

"Keep 'em coming, Reemy!" Ryan called through the fire as the second trunk emerged.

"Watch it you..." He heard Remus' distant voice threaten through the flames as his hands retreated again, causing Ryan to smirk, his left fang protruding.

By the time the sixth trunk was stacked in the office, Ryan had built up quite a sweat. Wiping his brow carefully, he removed his wand and performed a handy little spell he had found in a book for removing the soot residue of the Floo Network from your clothing. With a quick swish, he was yet again spotless. It was apparent, when Remus staggered out of the grate covered in soot, that he was not the only one who was in need of the spell.

"Bloody Hell, Ryan! What do you have in those things? Bricks?"

Ryan grinned, "Do you really want me to go through the list again?" He asked in surprise.

"No!" Remus panted heavily. "No, that's quite alright ..."

Ryan grinned and performed the spell on his father before stowing his wand back in his pant's pocket.

"Nice Office..." He said, looking around.

"It's not bad, is it?" Remus replied, looking pleased.

"I'm glad you approve..." Came a strange voice from behind them.

Turning around, Ryan came face to face with a strange looking old wizard. Very cliché, he thought to himself. The old man was dressed in midnight blue robes with silver moons gracing the outside. He wore half moon spectacles that framed his wizened, twinkling eyes. His long gray beard hung down below his belt and he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Ryan knew instantly, that the man before him was none other than Albus Dumbledore, his new Headmaster ...

"Remus.." He said nodding to his newest Professor, with a pleased smile.

"Dumbledore." Remus said nodding in his direction with a warm smile. "This is.."

"Harry..." Dumbledore cut him off.

"Ryan." Ryan said, suddenly very coldly. "My name is Ryan Lupin."


	3. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, its themes or settings. I just borrowed the whole deal from JK Rowling, so don't feel inclined to sue me.

**WARNING:** Mild usage of Offensive language.

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Two:** And So It Begins..

Ryan knocked on the door of the headmaster's office sharply later that day, listening for any noise coming from within.

"Enter." came Dumbledore's mellow voice.

Ryan pushed open the door and entered the bizarre room. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk writing a letter which he pushed away as he lay eyes on Ryan.

"Harry.. I mean Ryan," he said with a smile as he rose to his feet. "You look well."

"As well as a dead man can hope for." he said in a bored voice. "Good evening Professor, Remus said you wanted to speak with me?"

"That I did," Dumbledore said lightly, "Please, take a seat.."

Ryan moved towards the desk and sat in the chair facing Dumbledore's. "What can I do for you?" He asked in a business like tone.

"I wanted to apologize for... earlier today." Dumbledore began hesitantly. "I did at the time... however when I looked up again you had disappeared... so I'm afraid I did not know whether you had heard it or not. You disappeared so swiftly I couldn't locate you anywhere."

Ryan smirked lightly, revealing a sharp pointed fang. "Yes, It's a talent of mine."

Dumbledore smiled politely. "Well, as I said, I am terribly sorry for offending you."

"I am sure you are." Ryan said with a jovial smile.

Dumbledore frowned, pondering his meaning.

"But come come, Professor, surely that is not all you wished to address me about? You seemed to look very prepared for a lengthy conversation this morning..." Ryan said, in a tone that was almost too friendly.

Dumbledore smiled. "I just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts personally. I'm very pleased that you have finally agreed to attend the school. I've been waiting for you for a long time, as you are aware, I am sure, from the countless amount of letters... However, now that you have arrived, we have carefully considered what we can do to make your school years more pleasant for you."

"Well," Ryan smiled lightly, "I don't expect they'll be very pleasant at all, to be honest. And if you were honest, you would state the same. You know as well as I do that children can be brutal, and I, being a vampire, am not going to be particularly popular with most of the students. They fear me already, I can sense it. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate... well that leads to someone trying to kick my ass, and I'm afraid I will retaliate if that situation eventuates."

"I would expect nothing less." Dumbledore said with an amused chuckle. "However, give them a chance Ryan, I have explained your situation to the students, and that you are of no threat to any of them, that you do not bite humans and..."

"What!" Ryan roared in outrage. "Couldn't you have at least said _'He promises not to bite any of you... really... he does._' Spoil all my fun..."

"..And, "Dumbledore continued ignoring his last comment, "That you are very intelligent, and are here to learn your wizarding skills just as all the rest of the students are. You are an equal, and I have instructed the students and teachers to treat you this way."

"Oh, well, as long as you've instructed them to treat me like a normal wizard we should be peachy then." Ryan scoffed.

"It will take some effort on your part also Ryan." Dumbledore said softly, "Lord knows this won't be easy, but it will work out. You're forgetting something else, you know."

"What's that then? That I can rule the school through fear by flashing my blood dripping fangs to anyone who stands in my way?... Oh, I'm sorry, was that out loud?" he asked as an afterthought seeing Dumbledore's raised eyebrow.

"That you are the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore corrected him, with a slight frown. "That counts for something, you know. If only they knew what you have accomplished, you would be as equally loved as you are feared in the wizarding community."

"Yes, but they will never find out. Will they, Professor?" Ryan said darkly, giving him a meaningful glare.

"Why are you so determined to run from your past?" Dumbledore asked sadly. "You would be revered as a legend to all that attend this school, to all who stand up for righteousness. It is unfortunate that you are feared for something that is beyond your control, but if they were to discover the truth, everyone's perceptions of you would change."

"It shouldn't have to be that way, Professor." Ryan said. "I don't wish to be loved and pitied for such a superficial reason."

"We can turn their perception of you around, trust me, Ryan." he said with an urging twinkle in his eye.

"No." Ryan said darkly. "The boy who defeated Voldemort died that night. He is gone, everyone knows and believes that. Their perceptions will not be altered."

Dumbledore sighed. "I really think you should give this more thought, Ryan."

"I've had fifteen years to think about this, Professor. My decision is final."

"Your scar will draw questions..." Dumbledore warned.

"Questions can be answered untruthfully." Ryan replied giving his a burning stare.

Dumbledore nodded silently, admitting defeat. He knew the boy was unwilling to budge on the subject. Sighing, he raised his eyes to look at the pale young man before him.

"Remus has raised you well, Ryan. You are doing better than I could ever have hoped. But please, do not lose all faith you have in Wizarding kind. Give the students a chance to get to know you. You will find that not everyone here is as judgmental as you believe. Mingle... Make friends... Put in some effort..."

Ryan sighed, rising from his seat and walked around the desk to stand beside Dumbledore. As the old man looked up at him, Ryan pulled open the closest of the old man's desk draws. He rummaged around for a second, then withdrew a Blood Pop and put it in his mouth. Sucking it thoughtfully he closed the draw and gave the old man a fleeting glance. Dumbledore raised his shaggy white eyebrow even higher and a puzzled look shot across his face as he contemplated how the Blood pops had been planted in his office. Returning to his seat Ryan removed the pop, twirling it in his fingers.

"OK old man, you win." He said, placing his feet back up on the desktop as he leaned back in the chair. "I'll play along, but believe me, I'm far more used to being treated as an inhuman monster than you realize. We shall see what happens, and I wish I could believe you when you say it will be different here, but for now, I just cant do that."

"I understand Ryan, But I have faith in the students of Hogwarts. It begins tomorrow, let us take it one day at a time. The other students will be arriving in a few hours time, and then the Sorting Ceremony will take place, along with the Welcoming Feast. I hope all goes well on your first day of classes tomorrow. Are you happy with your chosen lessons?"

"Extremely." Ryan said thickly through his blood pop, a slow red trickle dribbling down from the corner of his mouth.

"I noticed, that the only lesson you refused to take, was charms." Dumbledore said carefully, with a quizzical smile.

"Very observant of you Professor," Ryan replied in an overly surprised voice."If you have to ask me why, I'm afraid I will have to start referring to you as 'Idiotic with a twist of crazy'."

"I'm very aware why you've chosen to avoid the class, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said quietly.

"It's Lupin." Said Ryan stiffly, removing his feet from the desk and standing up straight as he prepared to leave. "You of all people should know that, Professor. Can't you see the family resemblance? Both of us treated as inferiors for something that happened to us, not something we chose? Goodnight, Professor."

"You'll have to face her sometime, Ryan. The past always catches up with us, no matter how fast we run from it." Dumbledore called after the boy who had already vanished through the door.

As the door to his office gently creaked closed, Dumbledore gave an exhausted sigh, and pulled the unfinished letter toward him again, gently picking up his quill and dipping it in ink before resuming writing.

* * *

Ryan Lupin stood amongst a sea of tiny first year wizards, looking severely frazzled and highly put out. He could smell the stench of fear that radiated from the group, who were subconsciously giving him a wide berth. It pained him significantly to be rounded up with these frightened little children. It pained him even more to see his father giving him a hellish grin from the staff table with a pair of thumbs up. There was a flash of light and Ryan blinked furiously, temporarily blinded as Remus snapped the first of many photos. Remus' pleasure at seeing Ryan so uncomfortable and in such an embarrassing situation had caused Ryan to plot sweet revenge. All he needed was a lockable room and the biggest, ugliest Moth in the castle... 

Remus had taken great delight in informing Ryan of the ritual to determine which house he would be placed in. Ryan frankly thought it was barbaric that the first year students were rounded up in front of the whole school and were forced to stand, nervously awaiting to be called up one by one and have a mangy old hat placed on their head that, more barbaric still, spoke to them. He found it more barbaric still, when Remus informed him that he would have to stand with the first years and await his turn like a good little boy.

* * *

_"Oh No..." Ryan rejected the notion completely. "No Way." _

_Remus smirked. "Yes way. It's how things are done here."_

_"No way in hell." He protested._

_"Aw... Come on, Ryan... It'll make a nice photo for the scrapbook..." Remus teased, enjoying himself immensely._

_"Piss off, you flea infested git.. You put them up to this didn't you?." Ryan said with a low growl._

_Remus' grin widened. "Why would I do that?"_

_"Hell, I don't know, perhaps the Alarm Clock episode?" Ryan suggested darkly._

_"Nothing gets past you does it?" Remus said with a satisfied smirk._

_"You're loving this aren't you?" Ryan said moodily._

_"Naturally." Remus said leaning back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head._

_"You have no idea how badly you are going to pay for this, Lupin..." Ryan said in an ominous tone._

_"I'll take my chances, son." Remus said, grinning at the usage of his last name, it was a sure fire way to tell if Ryan meant business._

_"Father, you can't seriously make me stand with those... those... half pint little cretins! I'll look ridiculous." Ryan said folding his arms in disgust._

_Remus laughed with mirth. "Yes, Yes you will..."_

_"And you know very well I dislike silly little children..."_

_"Things aren't off to a very good start then, are they?" Remus said grinning._

_"Just you wait, Lupin... Just you wait..." Ryan said darkly, as he stepped back into the shadows, disappearing..._

* * *

"Potter, Harry James" Professor McGonagall's shaky voice rang out over the great hall, as she called out the names in alphabetical order for the first years to be sorted into their houses. The name was met by resounding silence, then a wave of urgent whispers filled the hall as the students swapped stories about the legend of the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, but not before being bitten by, and eventually killed by, an ancient vampire. 

Ryan had snapped to attention at the sound of McGonagall's voice calling that name. He had been to busy plotting his revenge to realize that the L's had come and gone without a mention of his name. And now, he understood why. He glanced up at the staff table and saw that Remus had gone slightly pale, and had half risen from his chair, waiting in horror to see what would happen. Professor McGonagall looked up to the staff table at Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus?" She questioned hesitantly.

Remus turned urgently to Dumbledore and Ryan could tell by the look on his face that he was absolutely livid. As he whispered furiously to the old man Ryan could see Dumbledore's face grow dark and furrowed.

"So sorry, Minerva!" Dumbledore said at last, in a cheerful voice. "It seems that we have indeed made a mistake."

He smiled apologetically at the significantly paled Professor, and shot Ryan a fleeting glance.

"There is no Harry Potter at this school. However, you will find that you have missed our new _Fifth Year_ student off the list. His name is Ryan Lupin, I must have made an error when adding his name." He said jovially. "He is Professor Lupin's son, you will refer to him as Mr. Lupin. I am terribly sorry Ryan, please forgive my mistake."

Slowly the students one by one turned to look upon Ryan, the dark haired, pale beanpole who towered above the crowd of green looking first years, examining his fingernails with apparent disinterest. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and looked over at the awkward looking boy who stood almost two feet higher than the average student around him. She stifled a grin as she looked at the rather amusing scene.

"Very well then, Albus. Ryan Lupin." She called, slightly ruffled.

Ryan continued examining his nails carefully, feigning deafness as McGonagall eyed him with curiosity. He did not appreciate Dumbledore's attempt to out him, no matter how subtle it had seemed to appear. Remus wasn't fooled by it, and neither was he. He didn't appreciate the whole school gawking at him with curiosity either, if they wanted a show, he would give them one.

"Lupin, Ryan James." She spoke again, a little louder.

Finally, when the whole school was alerted to his presence and he was still unresponsive to the calling of his name, Professor McGonagall marched right up to him and glared at him angrily. Several seconds passed as McGonagall stood in front of him, filled with silent rage. Still examining his nails, Ryan looked up quickly and did a double take, staring into the eyes of the uptight professor.

"So sorry Professor, Didn't see you there." he stated sincerely, smiling at her.

Mr. Lupin. I've called your name several times, please take your turn on the stool to be sorted into your house!" She said, vibrating with suppressed anger.

"I'm sorry Professor, but... I don't find this situation very hygienic." Ryan stated quietly as he leaned over to speak into her ear.

"Hygeinic, Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall questioned, starting to lose her patience.

"Yes." Ryan stated, pleased she had grasped the idea. "You see, If one of these... these... little miscreants happened to be carrying some violent strain of head lice... just think of the consequences. And that hat's starting to look a bit past it, if you ask me... A little on the dodgy side..."

"Get on the stool, Mr. Lupin." McGonagall snapped, folding her arms.

Ryan sighed. "As you wish. But I feel obliged to inform you I will be writing a letter of complaint the school board, informing them of the poor hygiene standards at this... noble establishment."

"You must do what you must, Mr. Lupin, but if you wouldn't mind..." she said, gritting her teeth.

"Yes, yes.. Of course, Professor." Ryan said quietly, winking at her. He could have sworn that she turned slightly pink as he moved away.

As he walked across to the front of the assembly, Ryan turned his head and nodded to Dumbledore curtly. As he took his place on the sorting hat's stool, Ryan picked up the manky old hat with his thumb and forefinger, eyeing it with severe distaste. McGonagall gave him a dark look and he sighed, placing the rugged old hat on his head, looking very displeased. Just as he looked up, he was blinded by another flash of light as Remus snapped another photo, grinning at him with ecstasy.

* * *

"Right then!" the Hat began as it pondered Ryan's mind, only to be interrupted. 

"Odd job for a hat really, determining what houses students should be inducted into." Ryan stated blankly to the Hat that sat on the top of his head.

"What's your point?" the sorting hat replied gruffly, "How often do you see talking Hats that have jobs anyway?"

"My point precisely, I'm not sure if you're up to the pressure of the job, and I, as a customer, having to rely on your services, I'm not entirely sure that my needs will be met." Ryan pressed.

"Eh? come again?" said the Sorting Hat, sounding slightly offended.

"All I'm saying," Said Ryan with a light hearted grin, "Is my entire future at this school is dependent upon this one decision, and I'm just not sure that a crusty, frayed old hat is entirely the right person for the job."

"Oh and I suppose you have an alternative?" the Hat said darkly.

"Naturally, I'll choose for you, take some of the pressure off."

"I don't feel pressured!" the Hat insisted angrily.

"That's the spirit buddy... Don't let modern society wear you down." Ryan said in an encouraging voice.

"Listen here you..."

"Clearly the stresses of this job are weighing you down... I'll be doing you a favor." Ryan said convincingly, his crooked smirk widening.

"It's not up for discussion mate." The Hat finalized. "Now.."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a dictatorship..." Ryan said slowly.

"Listen. Its been this way for generations, ever since the founding wizards and witches left the school. I decide who goes where, we can't just let the student's go where ever they please willy nilly... It's not right." the hat declared politely, become more and more frazzled with its currant wearer.

"Yes, but I'm not asking you to let _all _the students go to whichever house they want to be in, I'm asking you to put _this _student into the house that _he_ wants to be in, which for the record is Gryffindor. Very simple really."

"Clearly you belong in Slytherin." The Hat stated with loathing, "Smartassed... Manipulative... Smarmy... not to mention you're an evil creature of the night..."

"Hey! I resent that... I am not smarmy. I think you need a coffee break... you're starting to snap."

"GRYFFINDOR!" roared the hat to the assembly.

"There, now for the love of god please leave." the hat groaned at Ryan in a haughty voice.

"Thank you for your assistance." Ryan said with a wry smile.

"Wanker.." the hat muttered under its breath as Ryan removed it to the sound of applause.

* * *

Ryan threw the Hat unceremoniously back down onto its stool and made his way over to the Gryffindor assembly, the closest of the four tables to the staff table. As he walked, Remus caught his eye, and Ryan could see that he had thoroughly enjoyed himself throughout the whole ordeal. He patted his camera with a grin, informing Ryan that many a good picture had been taken to immortalize this moment in history. Ryan scowled at him, causing his father's grin to widen significantly. 

Ryan plonked himself down between two boys who looked closer to his physical age and readjusted his clothing huffily. As he straightened out his shirt, he was suddenly over come by the most peculiar feeling that he was being watched. Stopping in mid straighten, Ryan raised his eyes slowly to see the whole table staring at him, wide eyed with curiosity. Ryan found himself smirking.

"Attractive, aren't I?" He stated, eyeing them all with great amusement as they quickly averted their eyes, attempting to pretend that they had never been staring. Some of the girls, he noticed, had turned a light shade of pink.

"Please." Ryan said with a grin, "Don't be embarrassed, happens all the time."

One of the boy's next to him grinned appreciatively.

"Seamus Finnegan." He said in a thick Irish accent, extending his hand toward Ryan.

"Ryan Lupin." he replied, slightly surprised. "It's a pleasure."

"Oh stop." He said with a grin, "Did you hear that Dean? 'A pleasure', he said, me heart's all a flutter..."

Dean looked over from Ryan's other side with a grin. "I heard him, and I can't help but feel slightly jealous."

"Now now boys, there's plenty of love to go around." Ryan said casually with a smirk.

Dean laughed, "So this is the infamous Vampire who's set to bring terror to the halls of Hogwarts?"

"The very same." Ryan said casually, glancing at all the curious eyes he had attracted.

Dean grinned. "Well, in that case..." He said extending his hand, "Dean Thomas."

Ryan shook his hand with a smirk. "Pleasure to make your aquaintance."

"Ha!" Seamus said in mock triumph. "He didn't flirt as much with you."

"That's not true." Ryan said in an apologetic voice to Dean, "You have very nice neck cleavage."

"In your face, Finnegan!" Dean said with a grin.

Ryan was mildly surprised to find that these two boys did not seem in the slightest bit concerned with his vampirism. He looked up at the rest of the table, trying to discern if this held true for the rest of the students. It was then that his eyes first fell upon a vision of beauty, and his stomach jolted strangely. He felt something, some unexplainable emotion that he had never felt before in his life. There she was, the most beautiful girl he had ever beheld, and she was sitting several places to the left of him. Her chocolate brown eyes looked him over curiously, and her delicately pale face was framed by a beautiful head of shiny red hair. She gave him a wry smile, then averted her eyes casually.

"Ryan? Ryyaannn... Hello? Ryan?" Seamus said, snapping his fingers in front of the vampire's face.

"I think he just spotted someone with nicer cleavage than ours..." Dean said subtly.

Seamus looked momentarily shocked. "What?" He said craning his neck to see who Ryan was looking at. "Oh."

"She's beautiful..." Ryan muttered to himself as if in a dream.

"That's Ginny Weasley.." Dean murmured to the shell shocked looking boy next to him, "She's fourth year.. Ron's sister, actually."

"What?" A red haired boy piped up at the mention of his name.

"Ah, Ron.. This is Ryan. We were just discussing your sister." Dean said cheerfully.

"Why?" Ron said sharply.

"Ryan seems to have taken an interest in her.." Seamus said with a meaningful grin.

Ron eyed Ryan sharply, looking from him to where he was staring, and back again. Ryan's upper lip had pulled up slightly at one side in a misty smile, revealing his very sharp, very shiny left fang. Ron paled.

"But... He's the vampire..." Ron said in shock.

"Nice detective work, Ron, you should be an Auror.." Dean laughed.

"Really Ron!" A girl with bushy brown hair yelled angrily, "Don't be so rude..."

"Hermione! He's..."

"I know what he is, thank you very much! Sit down!" She urged him.

"Stay away from my sister." Ron said darkly, sitting down huffily as Ryan looked up at him slowly, his eyes growing dark. "She's not edible."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said, swiftly shoving her hand towards Ryan to break the tension.

"Ryan." He said slowly, kissing the back of her hand as he smiled. "I don't believe your boyfriend likes me very much."

"Your kind in general... Actually." Ron said darkly.

"My Friend," she emphasized the word, "Is an idiot."

"I concur!" Seamus said heartily, causing Dean to snort into his pumpkin juice.

"Well, I am very pleased to meet you, Hermione Granger.." Ryan said softly, ignoring the banter between the boys on his left and right.

His eyes held hers for several moments before he smiled, lowering himself to his seat as he released her hand. Hermione suddenly became very hot and flustered, and as she sat down she had a silly grin on her face. Ron scowled at her in disbelief, crossing his arms, looking very disgruntled.

"What?" She snapped at him. "At least I was polite!"

"Flirt much?" He spat.

"Oh grow up, Ronald!" she said, turning away from him as Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly from the staff table, commanding instant silence.

All eyes fell upon the old man, begging, pleading for him to say those four magical words. Seeing their eager eyes looking up at him in anticipation, Dumbledore chuckled.

"I will delay you no longer. Let the feast, begin!" He boomed across the hall.

There was a collective roar of appreciation as Dumbledore seated himself, awaiting the food to arrive. Ryan's eyes flickered hungrily as the table before them instantly filled with platters and platters of various assortments of food. As the whole table dove for the nearest platters, Ryan eyed the food closely, and on closer inspection he gasped in horror.

Stabbing aggressively at a large steak with his fork, he quickly got to his feet, holding the fork out at arms length. He marched straight up to the Staff table and plonked the steak directly in front of Dumbledore. Stepping back triumphantly as Remus raised his eyebrow in amusement from Dumbledore's left.

Ryan gave him a disgusted look of indignation before mouthing silently. "It's - Cooked!"

Remus snorted with laughter into his Pumpkin juice, but quickly regained his composure at a disapproving look from Professor McGonagall.

"Ryan?" Dumbledore asked in curiosity, looking up at the young boy from his plate, his eyes twinkling humorously.

"What is this?" He asked in disdain.

"I believe you will find it is a steak..."

"I believe you will find that it is an abomination!" Ryan retorted in shock.

"What seems to be the matter with it, Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore inquired, his smiling eyes driving Ryan's frustration through the ceiling.

"I- Its Cooked!" He blurted out angrily.

"Of course.." Dumbledore replied, raising an eyebrow.

"The blood is gone! Where has the blood gone! I can't eat this! It's not juicy, tender, nor succulent!" Ryan said in outrage.

"Ah.." Dumbledore replied slowly, finally understanding. "I am terribly sorry Ryan. I will inform the cooks that you like your meat raw."

"Thank you!" Ryan replied in frustration, grabbing the fork and marching away again, steak still attached.

As he returned to the table and seated himself he was still muttering under his breath, causing Seamus and Dean to throw each other amused looks.

"Bloody tough, dry meat... what's the matter with blood...? A little blood never hurt anyone..."

"You right there, mate?" Dean asked casually through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"I'm starving." Ryan said moodily, glaring at the steak in front of him and stabbing at it violently with his fork.

"Woah there... OK... Glad I'm not that steak. If you're so hungry why aren't you eating?" Seamus asked with a grin.

"Because... This filth that you call food is all... _cooked." _He said the last word in a fearful tone.

"That is the general idea." Came a new voice from a few places down the table.

Ryan looked up to see the beautiful eyes of Ginny Weasley looking upon him with great interest from along the row. She had a mildly amused look on her face as she watched him stab at the piece of steak on his plate. Stopping in mid stab, Ryan's jaw became slightly slack as he tried to think of a response. Never before had Ryan Lupin been at a loss for words. Never before had Ryan Lupin been short of a witty comeback. He found himself greatly troubled by the effect this beautiful girl was having on him.

"I ... It gets stuck in my teeth..." He finished lamely.

Ginny smiled sympathetically, trying not to grin, then turned to her left to converse with a timid looking first year girl. Ryan cursed his stupidity and his wrath was invoked on the steak in front of him. He was unknowingly staring blankly at Ron across the table, his eyebrow twitching dangerously as he stabbed menacingly at the shriveled piece of meat. He was busy trying to determine how Ginny had destroyed his ability to appear more intelligent than a five year old with one stare. Therefore, he was completely oblivious to the fact that Ron was looking fearful for his life. He did not notice that Ron had paled considerably, watching Ryan stab the meat with increasing vengeance. Ron wrapped his hands protectively about his neck and gulped, looking as though he might pass out.

"I... I have to go to the bathroom.." Ron said weakly, eyeing Ryan warily as he staggered to his feet.

Ryan noticed none of this, he merely continued to stare blankly at Ron, much to the amusement of the entire table. It wasn't until Ryan let out a low, disgruntled growl as he came to the conclusion that Ginny had to have bewitched him, for surely there could be no other explanation for his lapse in collectiveness, that Ron could take it no longer. The red headed boy whimpered slightly, backing away from the vampire cautiously, then turned and fled from the room, glancing fearfully over his shoulder every now and then as if to check if he were being chased.

"Now that," Seamus said grinning as he took a bite of bread, "Is power..."

"Think he's figured out that Ryan's in our dormitory, yet?" Dean asked casually, thoroughly enjoying having Ryan's presence around.

"No, but I'll pay to be there when he does.." Seamus said with a longing look in his eyes.

Ryan, who barely acknowledged Ron fleeing from him in fear, something that usually he would have revered greatly, was lost deep in thought. His stomach felt... fluttery. As he dared a glance at Ginny down the table, he caught her staring at him again. Somewhere deep inside, he truly believed that she had bewitched him somehow. No one rendered Ryan Lupin speechless, it was simply impossible. But then... what was this strange sensation in his stomach? Hogwarts was certainly off to an interesting start he thought as he stared absently at the back of Ginny's shiny red hair...

* * *

**Authors Note: **Wow, thanks for your reviews guys, Its really nice to know you're enjoying this story so far. I really appreciate all the feedback. I'll write some replies to your reviews here, hope it helps, I'll be posting the next chapter ASAP so keep an eye out for it. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, It's nice to see this story being well received so far, here's hoping you like the next chapter. Until next time, 

Lanindur Du'Undarian

Princess Star Neko: Do not worry, The story will be laced with flashbacks of the past 14 years and everything that has taken place since that night will be revealed as the story evolves. Hopefully this will give you an insight into why Ryan has become the man he is today, and also you will see more of what his life has been like, and learn a few surprising things. Stay tuned. Thank you very much for your reviews they are appreciated.

Wolflady: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far, Kodi and I have been working on this story for quite some time. I hope you like the new chapter.

Slayer Rock Chick: Thank you very much for your feedback, I'm really thrilled that you like our stories. Hope you liked the update.

Evergreen Sceptre: I already replied to you but hey, I'm doing it again. Your questions regarding how much he has learnt and languages etc will be addressed in the coming chapters once lessons begin, ie, next chapter. I hope you can hold out 'til then! Thanks a lot for your review, we weren't sure how this story would be receive and Kodi and I are thrilled at the current response.

Lily was a marauder: I'm glad you like Ryan, and I hope this update was soon enough for you.

Dark Angels Blue Fire: Thanks a lot! It's great to know you're enjoying the story, I'll be updating again As soon as humanly possible. For me anyway, I also have two other stories in need of updating so give me a few days. Heh heh.

Good Witch: Thank you very much, I'm glad you like Ryan's character. I enjoy writing him.

Xurtan: Well this chapter should answer your house question. Since Ryan hoodwinked the Sorting hat and all, If he had left it to its own devices he would definitely be a Slytherin. But alas, his meddling paid off. Why did he wish to be a Gryffindor you ask? Remus was a Gryffindor, he has an underlying subconscious desire to please Remus at all costs. As for Sirius, well you will find out soon I promise.

Fear of Apathy: Well, giggling was intended too, but I Didn't want to place this story under humor incase no one found it even mildly amusing. Besides, how lame does Angst/humor sound? Ryan and Remus are extremely fun to write in this story.

Kizunakat: Thank you so much, I appreciate the review, I hope you like the update.

Methoslover: Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like Ryan and the story so far. Hope this chapter is OK as well.

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw: I'm pleased that you like the character interactions in the story so far. There will be plenty of banter between those two I assure you. And I promise that all concerning Lily, James, Remus and Ryan will be revealed very soon. Sorry for leaving you hanging but I promise it will be addressed, I'm just waiting for certain events and the right place. Thanks for your wonderful review!

DiscombobulatedDrummer: Heh heh, Discombobulated was my favorite word at one time. What happened with James and Lily will be revealed very soon. Thanks for your great review!

Ady: I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters and the character interactions. Thanks for reviewing, you are wonderful and I appreciate you taking the time to read my story.

Everyone else thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next chapter...


	4. Day One And The Many Meetings It Brought

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, his world and settings are the creation of JK Rowling, who owns them all. I just borrowed them for this story, so don't bother sueing me.

**

* * *

**

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Three: **Day One, And The Many Meetings It Brought...

The next morning, the sun streaming through the high windows of Gryffindor Tower brought with it the first day of lessons for the school year. Ryan yawned, stretching his pale arms wide as he sat up in his four-poster bed. Looking around him, He could see that Dean, Seamus and Neville were all still sleeping soundly. Looking across to the bed opposite him, Ryan could see that Ron was awake, eyeing him with something similar to fear. His eyes kept darting to the other sleeping boys, as if willing them to wake up.

Just as Seamus and Dean had predicted, Ron had not come to the realization that Ryan would be the newest member of their dormitory. So, when he came tearing into their bedroom the previous night, he had stopped dead at the sight of the vampire. Ryan was already keenly aware of the red headed boy's fear and prejudice, he had sensed it the moment he had first met eyes with Ron. He had to admit, it pleased him. It pleased him even more to see that, this morning, Ron was looking very dark eyed and exhausted. Obviously he had been lying awake all night long in fear of being attacked in his sleep.

"Sleep well, Ronald?" Ryan asked casually, as he threw off his covers and got quietly out of bed.

Ron scowled at him, rubbing his eyes. "Fine. Just fine."

"I'm very glad to hear it." Ryan said, turning away to open his trunk at the base of his bed as he smirked. "I thought briefly that you may have been intimidated by having me staying in your dormitory, but, obviously I was wrong..."

"Obviously." Ron said darkly as he stumbled out of bed. "Why would I be intimidated by you anyway? Dumbledore told us that you don't bite." He jeered.

"Oh I bite." Ryan said in a very serious tone. "In most cases I just choose not too. I may be a vampire, but I still have morals. But," He added, looking Ron up and down slowly. "There are certain cases where I am willing to make exceptions..."

Ron paled, looking at him in disbelief.

"I don't believe you." He said bluntly.

"Well, that's not very wise, Ronald. I would have thought you were smarter than that..." Ryan said in a disappointed voice.

Ron watched Ryan rummage through his trunk for a few moments, his mouth hanging open as he pondered whether Dumbledore would really let a vampire, who was fully capable of snapping and biting anyone at any given moment, into the school. He was determined to catch the vampire out in a lie, mainly because he hoped against hope that this vampire was indeed unable to bite. Glancing to the other boys, Ron saw that they were still sleeping restlessly, trying to ignore the upcoming sun.

"Dumbledore would never put the students of this school at risk." Ron said finally, as if that settled the matter.

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore." Ryan said with a playful grin, "Dumbledore has ulterior motives for wanting me at this school."

"Like what?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Now now, Ronald. That would be telling..." Ryan said, his grin growing wider as he pulled out his set of school robes and removed his pajamas.

"You're lying." Ron said indignantly.

"That's an awfully big risk, assuming that I am harmless, Ronald." Ryan said in a bored voice as he smoothed out his school robes against his body, flinching at the wrinkles.

"I'm not assuming, I'm..." But Ron fell silent before he could finish his sentence, for Ryan had disappeared from in front of his very eyes.

Ron shook himself in surprise, wondering where the hell Ryan had gone, and for that matter, when. He had been certain he had been standing directly in front of him at the foot of his own bed. The pale boy had vanished right in front of him. Ron then heard a strange noise, something that at first he could not identify, then he realized that it was a low, raspy breathing noise.

"What the...?" Ron whispered in surprise, as he began to turn to look around the room.

Ron caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye that made him scream in terror and leap forwards. Ryan had been standing right behind him, leaning over his shoulder, his elongated fangs bared. As Ron leapt forward to get away from him, he was surprised when he crashed into something hard where previously there had been nothing. Looking up, he saw Ryan towering above him with a dark look in his eyes. He could have been mistaken, but he felt sure he had seen a glimmer of bloodlust shoot through them. He could have been mistaken, but to his eyes, they had turned blood red.

"Do not underestimate me, Ron. It would not be advisable." Ryan said quietly, and before Ron could retaliate, Ryan had vanished.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Seamus said in an agitated voice, having been woken by Ron's scream.

Dean and Neville were also rousing groggily, rubbing their eyes and shooting Ron filthy looks.

"That... That freak just attacked me!" Ron stammered, still shaking with shock.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Dean asked in annoyance.

"Lupin! The freak attacked me!" Ron repeated angrily.

"What?" Seamus said with a small laugh. "Ryan? Get a grip Ron... He's not like that."

"I'm telling you... The psycho just pounced on me!"

"Pounced?" Dean repeated in amusement. "I'm sorry... He's a vampire not a flipping cat."

"Whatever!" Ron shouted, "He tried to bite me!"

"He was probably just trying to freak you out, Ron, he seems to find it amusing..." Neville said with a slight grin.

Dean snorted. "So do I..." He said under his breath.

"Piss off, Thomas..." Ron spat angrily.

"Why don't you give him a chance, Ron? You haven't even tried to get to know him." Neville said quietly.

"Because he's a blood sucking monster that's why!" Ron said angrily as he threw on his robes. "I'm going to breakfast!"

Neville, Dean and Seamus looked at each other as Ron stomped away, and shrugged.

* * *

"Bloody red haired Judas..." Ryan muttered to himself as he walked down the near empty corridor's toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts office to find his father.

There was still a good half an hour to spare before they were expected at breakfast, but despite this, there were a few early risers who were heading in that direction already. Most of which appeared to be nervous first years, who, no doubt, had not slept a wink all night. Three such first years were looming up ahead of him, dragging their feet on the way to the great hall. Ryan over took them easily with great strides, and, as they looked up at him warily he gave them a long, low hiss, baring his fangs, which sent them fleeing down the corridor squealing in terror.

"God that feels better." He muttered in satisfaction, as he watched them take off down the hall.

Descending down the staircase Ryan turned off down a long corridor to find yet another first year straggling up ahead.

"What is this a plague?" He muttered in disbelief, as he came up behind the young boy.

Sensing someone behind him the boy turned around and paled slightly seeing the rumored vampire grinning down at him.

"My... Don't you look tasty?" Ryan said as if this were a compliment.

The young boy's jaw slackened in horror, then out of nowhere he bolted, not forward back past Ryan, or backward away from Ryan, but oddly enough, straight into the wall on his left. Ryan raised an eyebrow as the boy fell unconscious to the floor.

"Well... That was... Unexpected." He said slowly, kneeling down to examine the unconscious child.

"Enervate." He muttered, pointing his wand at the boy's chest and seeing his eyes flicker open weakly.

"Word of advice, Kiddo." Ryan said kindly as he got to his feet, extending a hand to the boy. "Run into wide open spaces next time. Solid surfaces are not your friend..."

The young boy whimpered slightly, looking up into Ryan's dark green eyes. Scuttling away from Ryan across the cold stone floor, the young boy staggered to his feet, taking off at a sprint down the hallway. Ryan watched him go, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Unusual child..." He said out loud as he resumed walking, in slightly better spirits. After all, what better than a terrified child to brighten your day?

Reaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, Ryan pushed the door open and entered, looking about for his father.

"Father... You won't believe what this kid just did..." Ryan began in an amused voice.

"Please don't tell me you've been heckling First years already?" Remus said loudly from the back of the room.

Ryan paused for a moment, thinking. "OK then... I won't tell you..." He said shrugging.

He heard Remus groan slightly from somewhere in the office joining onto the back of the classroom, and grinned. As he entered the office he saw his father placing up volume after volume of Defensive Magic books on a floor to ceiling bookshelf. Remus glanced up as his son entered the room.

"Off to a good start then?" Remus said in a dark tone.

"Not bad." Ryan replied, walking over to the bookshelf and sticking his arm behind it, tongue sticking out between his teeth as he struggled to feel around.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just a moment..." He said in a strained voice, "Ah! Got it."

"Ryan..." Remus said, putting down the stack of books in his hands.

"One moment Father, please..." Ryan said as he began to withdraw his hand from behind the bookshelf.

Remus watched in curiosity as Ryan's hand emerged clasping a Blood Pop. Ryan's eyes lit up as they fell upon the sweet in his hand. Shoving the Blood Pop into his mouth he grinned with ecstasy feeling the blood trickle down his throat. Remus looked from Ryan, to the Blood Pop, to the bookshelf and back in disbelief. Ryan noticed his glance and looked up at him innocently.

"You were saying?" Ryan prompted him, now satisfied.

"How the hell did you get that in here?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Father dearest, that would be telling..." Ryan said with a sly half smirk, revealing one fang.

"No!" Remus said indignantly. "How in the world did you find time to plant those things in my office?"

"Ancient Chinese Secret..." Ryan said, sucking away happily as a trickle of blood streamed down from the corner of his mouth.

"Unbelievable." Remus said in disbelief.

"Get this." Ryan began, changing the subject, a dark look shooting across his face. "The Ginger thinks I'm harmless."

"Ginger?" Remus inquired.

"Well," Ryan corrected himself a small grin, '"_Did_ think I was harmless... I'm pretty sure I put him in his place..."

"Oh great. What did you do?" Remus asked running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Nothing. Just scared him a little... That's all." Ryan said in a reminiscent voice.

"How many complaints am I expected to receive from the headmaster on your first day?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Present count; three, but I'm aiming for eleven before the day is out..." Ryan said with a grin.

"Ryan..." Remus began.

"I know, I know... Must maintain clean, sane image in the eyes of all in this school." He said in a dull voice, then added darkly "Especially in the eyes of the Charms Teacher..."

Remus frowned. "I'm sorry Ryan. If I had have known... I would never have come here."

"Yes, I know father. Good old Dumbledore... Love how he just failed to mention that minor detail. 'I didn't think it would be of any consequence.' " Ryan mocked. "Yeah right..."

Remus frowned. "I did warn you that he was mildly interfering..." He said in a concerned voice.

"Mildly? Interesting choice of words for your under exaggeration, father..."

"If you want me to make sure she stays away from you, Ryan... I will." Remus said seriously, in a worried voice.

"Father." Ryan said with a small smile. "I can handle this. In a way the Old man was right. She's of little consequence to me."

Remus gave his son a small smile, but worry was written all over his face, from the dullness in his eyes, to the furrow in his brow...

* * *

From the great hall Ryan, Seamus, Dean and Neville discerned that their first class of the day was Transfiguration with the Slytherin's, not to mention it was a double. Ryan noted with severe disappointment that they would not be having Defense Against the Dark Arts class until the following day. He was very eager to see how his father would handle teaching classes of hormonally imbalanced teenage witches and wizards. He hoped it would be very entertaining.

As the bell rang to signify the beginning of first period, Ryan got to his feet and headed for the doors of the great hall along with everyone else preparing to head for their first classes. As the crowd dissipated Ryan found himself almost completely alone on his path to the Transfiguration classroom. He had become separated from the other Gryffindor boys in the rush for the doors.

As he turned a corner something hard flew into him and bounced off, falling to the floor. Ryan rolled his eyes in annoyance as he looked down to discover the identity of the clumsy oaf who had run into him. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw that the culprit was the exact same boy who had run into the wall in fright earlier that morning.

"Jeez... " Ryan said sympathetically, "You're really not having a good morning are you, kid?"

The child whimpered fearfully looking up at Ryan, who's fangs were barely visible below his lip.

"Anyone would think it was destiny for me to eat you while no one's watching..." Ryan added casually.

This was apparently too much for the child to stand, who scrabbled to his feet in terror and attempted to run. He didn't get far however, before slammed head first into the stone wall on his right. As he fell to the floor in a crumpled, dazed heap, Ryan found himself smacking his forehead in despair.

"Oh Jeez, Not again..." Ryan muttered rolling his eyes.

The child groaned as he came too, rubbing his head firmly with his palm.

"Listen kid. That pep talk I gave you before... About not running into walls?" Ryan began, attempting to jog his memory. "It wasn't a trick you know, I was being serious. Though I have to admit your irrational fear flatters me..."

"Y – You're a Vampire..." The child said shakily, pointing his stubby little finger at Ryan's visible fangs.

"Yes, Yes.. Very observant." Ryan said in a bored voice, "The point is, running head first into walls is liable to get you seriously hurt if you do so every time you lay eyes on me. And, as amusing as I find it, and believe me, I do find it amusing, I really feel that you should attempt not to do it. You see, if somebody happened to link your daily concussions with me, I might get into trouble. And I don't wish to be lectured about not scaring first years into submission, because scaring people into submission is what I do kid, It's how my life works. Understand?"

Ryan looked hopefully at the first year boy who was still rubbing his head and looking at Ryan with wide fearful eyes. Ryan sighed heavily, it was clear the boy was too frightened to listen to a word he was saying. Admitting defeat, Ryan stood up slowly, turning from the child as if to walk away. Just as the boy breathed a sigh of relief, Ryan span around and hissed violently at him, causing him to shriek in alarm and lunge himself into the wall again, knocking himself out.

"My work here is done..." Ryan muttered quietly, dusting his hands together as he checked the boy to make sure he was still breathing.

"That Hat must be getting past it..." A cold drawling voice came from the shadows.

Ryan stood slowly and turned around, a small smirk gracing his face as he looked deep into the shadow to see a tall figure standing there watching him. There was a cold gleam in the figures eyes that made Ryan's smirk grow wider, revealing a fang. Ryan's eyes glittered as he moved away from the unconscious boy at his feet and leaned back against the cold stone surface of the wall casually.

"Why is that?" Ryan asked, examining his fingernails with apparent disinterest.

"Clearly you belong in Slytherin ... You were born to be a Slytherin ..." The voice came again, in a complimentary tone, an urging tone.

Ryan gave an amused chuckle. "Well... Maybe not born..."

The figure in the shadows gave a small cold laugh and slowly emerged from the darkness. He was a tall pale boy, about the same age as himself, he guessed, with pale blonde hair and beady eyes. As he emerged he regally extended his pale, muscular arm toward Ryan.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said with a smirk. "And you are the infamous Vampire..."

"Ryan Lupin." Ryan said taking the boy's hand, giving him a cold stare.

"You show good taste, Lupin. I noticed your dislike of the Weasel at Dinner, and at Breakfast this morning, for that matter..."

"By Weasel, I assume you mean Ronald Weasley." Ryan asked, holding the boy's eyes.

"Correct. You don't want to be seen mixing with his sort. He may be pure blood, but his family is inferior, and their allegiances make them weak..." Draco simpered.

"By that I assume you mean that they are not Voldemort's groupies?" Ryan said with a snicker.

Draco's eyes flickered with a sudden fear at the mention of the dark lords name.

"Unlike your family, I hear..." Ryan continued, watching the boy's reactions closely.

"My family knows where their allegiance lies." The boy said coldly.

"Yet they denied any doings with Voldemort after his disappearance. How ... Convenient ..." Ryan replied, a cold grin flickering over his face.

"I would not be so quick to judge, if I were you. As I remember it, Your kind held a strong alliance with Voldemort during the last war..." Draco said coldly, eyeing Ryan with malcontent.

"I am well aware of my heritage, Mr. Malfoy ... And I do not deny my Kind's allegiances... Whether their actions were wise or otherwise..."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but before the words had a chance to leave, the Vampire had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. All that remained as proof that he had been there was the unconscious first year who was slowly rousing on the cold stone floor.

* * *

Despite being marginally late for Transfiguration, but not as late as Mr. Malfoy, Ryan's first day passed without much eventfulness. Professor McGonagall was, of course, rather miffed that Ryan had the indecency to show up late to her class after their confrontation the night before at the Sorting Ceremony. She was also rather miffed when Ryan attempted to drink the blood of the teapot he had transfigured into a Puppy. But Ryan was sure she was just sour that he had managed the task within seconds and had requested more work. When she had asked him to attempt to transfigure his bench into a horse and he accomplished that immediately, McGonagall's eyebrow had begun to twitch in frustration. The fact that he was extremely powerful and wise for his age did not help the Professor to overlook his attitude, nor his gigantic ego.

They day had moved swiftly and before Ryan knew it he was sitting in his last class of the day, and was quickly becoming restless with their currant assignment. He had known how to make the Turbatio Draught since he was five years old. He could do it with his eyes closed, and soon he found his attention waning, and a need for mischief rose within him. It was then that he realized who was sitting directly in front of him. A smirk rose on his face...

Sitting in potions class that afternoon, Draco Malfoy had the distinct impression that he was being watched. Turning around swiftly he caught sight of Ryan, who was sitting at the bench directly behind him. As Draco span around to look at him, Ryan looked away casually and whistled softly. Narrowing his eyes, Draco returned to his cauldron, dropping in the required amount of beetle wings. After only a few moments, the strange feeling began to overpower him once more, and his eyes glittered dangerously.

Draco spun around again quickly, trying to catch Ryan in the act. Again, Ryan averted his eyes and pretended to fuss over his potion ingredients, ignoring the fact that Draco was giving him a hard stare. Slowly, Draco scowled and turned to resume his work, only to spin back around swiftly to catch him. This time there was no doubting that Ryan was watching Draco with keen interest, and from what the young blonde could make out, it appeared that the vampires attention was focused on his exposed neck.

"What are you Doing?" Draco asked angrily.

"Nothing." Ryan said quickly, focusing his attention back onto his potion bubbling away in the cauldron in front of him, causing himself to look as innocent as possible.

"Yeah right.." Malfoy muttered, turning once more back to his work, suspicion rising in his mind.

After what had been several minutes, Draco again felt the strange sensation of being watched, only this time, it was accompanied by dreamy whispering from behind him. Draco could feel his heart beating in his chest, the beat pulsing in his ears as his frustration grew. At first, he tried to ignore the whispers from behind him, thinking that if he ignored him, he might stop. But after several minutes it was apparent that Ryan was not giving up, and Draco could take it no longer, becoming more and more disturbed by the comments he heard.

"So youthful.. So tender... Succulent... Delicious.. Juicy..."

"Enough! Cut it out Lupin or I swear..!" Draco snapped, spinning around to face the stunned looking Vampire behind him.

"What are you shouting about Draco?" Snape's angered voice boomed through the dungeons.

"Its Lupin, Sir! He's daydreaming about biting me!" Draco declared in outrage.

"Psshtt... You wish..." Ryan said turning the page in his potions book, giving an undetected smirk.

"I heard you! Whimpering about how tasty I look! and I saw you! You were checking out my neck!" Draco said in indignation.

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly stop shouting in my classroom." Snape said in a harsh voice.

Draco's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I think he's inhaled some of the fumes from this draught, Sir. Perhaps you should send him to Madam Pompfrey." Ryan suggested calmly, ignoring the giggles from the rest of the class.

"How dare you!" Roared Malfoy as he drove his hand into his pocket for his wand, shouting "Impedimenta!" as he drew his arm out.

When the spell didn't work, Malfoy looked down at his hand, only to find that he had somehow managed to draw a Blood Pop out of his pocket, rather than his faithful wand. Ryan, noticing the error too, gave a look of delight.

"Hey! I was looking for that!" he said swiping back his Blood Pop from the mystified Draco's hand. "Damn things have a mind of their own.." he added with a chuckle as he popped it into his mouth, sucking away happily, a trickle of blood running down his chin. "Thanks Draco!"

Draco stood staring blankly from his open hand, to his pocket, to the Blood Pop in Ryan's mouth. "How did he..? When did he...? What the hell...?"

"Mr. Lupin, kindly stop plotting which fellow classmate will make your next meal and continue with your potion's work. Draco, return to your work. A reminder Mr. Lupin that Mr. Malfoy's neck is strictly off limits whilst in this classroom, do I make myself clear?" Snape said with a cold expression in his eyes.

"Inescapably clear, Professor." Ryan said politely.

In front of him, Malfoy scowled at him dangerously, muttering threats under his breath as he turned back to his work. Ryan noticed that Malfoy would casually work away at his potion, then every now and then, unexpectedly slap at the pocket of his robe, as if trying to catch an invisible hand stashing Blood Pops in his robes. This was without fail followed by a dark, suspicious look that was shot over Draco's shoulder, checking to see that Ryan wasn't still admiring his neck line. With a smirk which revealed one sharp fang, Ryan continued to work throughout the lesson, proud of the fact that he was one up on Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Remus sat in his office, his feet on his desk as he lay back thinking over his first day back at Hogwarts as a teacher. the lessons altogether had gone extremely well, the children were well behaved in general and staff relations were great. the only difficult aspect of the day was avoiding the lovely charms teacher, who had been hounding him since the day began. So far, his avoidance tactics had worked, and he was rather proud of his efforts. To congratulate himself he poured himself a large Butterbeer and opened a rather dusty text book to prepare for the next days lessons.

"You know its impolite to not offer company a drink if your having one yourself." a bored voice came from behind him.

Remus choked, spraying Butterbeer all over his desk as he sat up straight, dropping his book to the floor, spluttering the rest of the inhaled drink from his lungs.

"Ryan, for the last time... Please do not sneak up on me like that, you know it scares me to death." Remus said in an exasperated voice, moping the Butterbeer up off his desk.

"I wasn't sneaking father, you need to be more observant, as I've said many times before." he said with a grin.

"Yes yes, I'm endangering myself by not being aware of my surroundings. Who's the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher here, anyway?" he asked, eyeing Ryan evilly.

Ryan merely grinned, then walked around pulling up a chair and sat opposite his beloved father smiling casually at him.

"So, about that drink?" Ryan said flexing his fingers.

"Watch yourself" Remus warned as he handed the boy a large Butterbeer. "How was your first day?"

"Boring. I know all this stuff already father, I don't see why its necessary for me to be a student here, I'm miles ahead of them all, even some of the teachers. That Trelawney.. urghh"

Remus snorted with laughter but quickly tried to cover it up with a cough, "Ryan It's important you learn these things, I'm sure it will get interesting soon, please, humor me at least."

"As you wish father" he said in a dull voice.

Remus smiled, he was very proud of the fact that Ryan had very superior intelligence. Keeping Ryan occupied, however, was another story. His level of intelligence meant that he was easily distracted, and easily bored by things he already knew. He had already had words with Dumbledore about this, and was hoping that Dumbledore would press the teachers to push Ryan as hard as they could. He hoped that they would challenge him, teach him, if possible, things he didn't already know. Remus' train of thought was broken by a sudden knock at the door. Before he could call out a welcome, a young lady burst through into the room, panting.

She was a young woman, only about Thirty Five, around Remus' age, Ryan guessed. And looking upon her, he instantly recognized her. He had seen her face in some old wizarding photographs that Remus had shown him when he was a child. He had burned those photographs. Burned them until there was nothing left but a pile of smoldering ashes... and then he had felt peace.

"Remus!" She shouted, stopping him dead in his tracks as he attempted to stand. "Don't run away. You can't avoid me forever, we're going to be working together for a long, long time. I just have some questions... Please just talk to me." The woman's desperate voice rang through the room.

Ryan looked upon the woman he had been told was his mother and smirked. She had only just noticed that Remus had company, but she had barely cast him a stray glance. Ryan wasn't disturbed by this, her previous offenses against him were far more violent and terrible.

"Did you hear that father? Mrs. Potter has some questions for you. I wonder what they could possibly be about? Suppose she's wondering whatever happened to young Harry Potter?" Ryan said in a dull bored voice.

The young Charm's teacher, Lily froze, her mouth hanging open as she looked at the young pale version of James sitting before her. Dumbledore had told her that Remus had brought a son to Hogwarts. She had scarcely dared to hope that it was Harry, that he was still alive and controllable. But now, seeing him before her, she could not have ever believed otherwise. The sophisticated looking young man before her was as human as any other child in the school. Moving forward slowly, shebarely dared to breath as she gazed at him disbelievingly.

"H- Harry?.." she said in an unbelieving voice.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hope you all enjoy chapter three. I'm sure you'll all have a million questions and i'll answer them I Promise. A few people wanted this to be slash, but sorry guys, It's not heading that way. A few people aren't fond of the Ryan/Ginny pairing either, but you'll be happy to know that isnt going to be the central point of the story, not in the slightest. So if you bare a slight bit of Ryan/Ginny in the odd place, you might be able to stomach this. Things dont get started between them for a while anyway, and theres alot more to this story than their little romance. Thanks for all your reviews guys, we're glad for all the feedback. A few people asked where Ryan got the money for his clothes as Remus is poor. Well, this is an AU story, and as you will soon discover, Remus, and Ryan for that matter, aren't that badly off and have alot of secrets. Those will be revealed throughout the course of the story, so I hope you can hold out that long. And no, Ryan doesn't accept money from the Potters, hes not exactly lovey dovey with them as you will come to see very soon. Well, i hope this answers some questions, thanks for all your reviews, Kodi and I are both very pleased at how this story is being recieved so far, and we hope you like chapter three. Next chapter will be up within a week, but I must first attend to For Love and Honor, my other story (Harry/Hermione if you wanted to know) As I'm getting hounded by fans for an update and I fear if I don't work on chapter 10 of that one next, I will die a violent death at the hands of all FF readers far and wide. Until next time guys,

Lanindur Du'Undarian


	5. The Pros And Cons Of Being Feared

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, its Characters, world, and settings were all created by JK Rowling. I merely borrowed them for this small and insignificant story. The plot however, was derived by Kodi, so you can't sue me for that either.

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Four: **The Pros And Cons Of Being Feared...

"Hello Mrs. Potter. I understand you're the Charms Teacher at this school?" Ryan said casually. "Funny, isn't it? That I chose not to study that particular subject whilst I attend this school."

"Harry... Is it really you?" Lily said, looking at him hopefully.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said with a small chuckle. "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about. My name is Ryan, Ryan Lupin. Remus here is my father, he's cared for me since I was but a baby. I was bitten as a baby you see. Very similar, I believe, as to what happened to your son, whom I understand that you tried to dispose of after learning he had been turned. Personally, I find that a little harsh, your own son. Tut tut."

Ryan's eyes grew darker as he drummed his fingers together slowly. Lily's eyes moved from the lightening scar on his forehead, to the pointy fangs protruding from his mouth. It was all there, in his emerald eyes, his dark untamable hair, his gangling looking form... He was unmistakably her son.

"Harry, I know you must be angry... but you're my son. And... and I'm glad to see you." Lily said quietly, tears in her eyes.

"Son? I'm afraid your mistaken, Mrs. Potter, if you believe you have any right to call me your son." Ryan's word hit Lily like a slap in the face. All she could do was stand horror struck, her mouth hanging open in silence.

"My name is Ryan Lupin." He continued ignoring her reaction, "You've met my father I see, I believe you used to be greatest of friends, but you had a minor falling out when you reverted to a life of attempted child killing. So sad when friends let these petty differences come between each other."

Ryan let out a deep sigh full of sarcasm.

"Harry, we were only thinking of you... What your life would be like... How you would be treated... How --" Lily frantically tried to explain.

"How you would be viewed in society perhaps?" Ryan finished the sentence for her. "I'm unaware of any other reason you may have for letting the world believe your son is dead. Would you have burned with too much shame to admit that your son was turned? Was it that much of a disgrace to you, Lily?"

"You don't understand, Harry! We weren't thinking straight!" Lily shouted in frustration.

"Obviously you were. You covered you're own asses quite nicely. You never once thought about me. There was no need to do it for my protection. You see, my life has been one full of adventure and excitement, I've met thousands of interesting people, traveled to many interesting countries; Remus and I have had a wonderful life. Rather pleased he didn't let you kill me, actually..." he added as an afterthought.

"Why do you think we let him take you?" Lily yelled, "If not to spare you!"

"That's enough, Lily!" Remus had had all he could take. "You didn't let me take him! We barely made it out of there for the jinxes flying in our direction! Don't you dare lie to him!"

"You took my son away!" Lily wailed.

"She must be getting desperate, Father..." Ryan said in an excited, eager voice, as though he was watching the climax of a movie. "She's going for the low blows, now!"

"You never contacted me." Remus spat at Lily, to angry to reply to Ryan, "I always made sure you knew where we were, yet you never tried to find us. You told the world he was dead! You tried to kill him right in front of my very eyes, Lily! I was never going to let you do that! You selfish, selfish woman! Don't you dare start spinning stories about how I kidnapped your son... We both know very well that if I had left him behind he really would be in the ground right now."

Lily stood in stunned silence, barely moving. She was eyeing Remus fearfully.

Seeming to ponder this last comment for a moment, Ryan stood up from his chair, leaving his Butterbeer unattended. He walked around behind Remus' desk, opening one of its tatty draws, and pulled out a blood pop. Eyeing it with loving affection he carefully placed it in his mouth between his fangs, savoring its flavor. As he returned to his seat, a baffled pair of eyes followed his every move.

"Wait a minute! When did you put those there...?" Remus asked in a baffled voice, turning to his son. "How did you have time to stash those damn things all over my office?"

Ryan turned to him with a cheeky grin and shrugged slyly. "I work in mysterious ways father, of which you are well aware."

Remus scowled and muttered something like "Bloody sneaky vampires" under his breath.

"Harry please... Think about what your saying... We didn't want to hurt you..." Lily interrupted, directing her pleads in Ryan's direction again, hoing he would be more eager to receive them.

"Because killing me was such a better plan?" he asked with a hollow laugh.

"Harry you know that's not true!" Lily begged, her hope draining away. "We were concerned about you... What they had done to you... What they'd turned you in too!"

"A monster you mean?" Ryan asked casually.

"You don't understand... We'd just been attacked! We couldn't let you turn into... into one of those creatures!"

"With all due respect Mrs. Potter, I am one of those, as you so fondly worded it, '_creatures_'..." Ryan replied, eyeing her with distaste.

"No you aren't" Lily argued. "You're nothing like them at all!"

"I believe your stereotypical view of the modern vampire is a little outdated." Ryan observed.

"Yes!" She said shakily, "We were wrong! We didn't know that you could be normal... You have to forgive us..."

"Normal?" Ryan repeated, removing his Blood Pop and raising an eyebrow. "Interesting..."

"I didn't mean it like that..." She said, pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, but clearly you have no idea what you are dealing with here. Had you loved your son enough to spare his life you may have discovered that not all of us are completely evil and hell bent on destroying human life. However, seeing as your option was to exterminate, I'm afraid I cannot allow myself to consort with you or your husband." Ryan stated in a bored tone.

"Please Harry..." Lily pleaded. "You need to give us a chance..."

"What.? Now that you know he's a fine member of the community? That he's intelligent and honorable? Now that I've done everything for him you couldn't bring yourself to do? I don't think so, Lily. You had your chance and you blew it." Remus growled.

Lily sobbed, her watery eyes looking away from Remus, fully aware that she would not gain an inch on him. She instead turned her eyes to Ryan, in one last effort to soften his resolve. Ryan eyed her in distaste, removing his Bloodpop from his mouth so he could speak clearly and plainly. Lily's eyes widened hopefully as Ryan cleared his throat. Her heart raced.

"I am a Vampire. My father is a Werewolf. Together we are outcasts of the Wizarding world. There is no place for you in our fairy tale, Mrs. Potter. You, or your Husband."

"Harry please!" Lily begged.

"Oh, kindly stop trying to make me feel sympathetic towards your decision to take my life." Ryan said in a tiresome voice, "Trust me when I tell you, it's never going to happen, you will never plead your way back into my life. Goodnight Mrs. Potter, terribly sorry I won't be seeing you in Charms Class."

With that, Ryan vanished into the shadows of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room and was nowhere to be seen. Remus sighed, knowing he would have some consoling to do later that night. He picked up Ryan's untouched Butterbeer and began to drink heavily. Lily scanned the room frantically, trying to see where and how Harry had disappeared.

"W- Where did he go?" Lily asked him in distress.

"Sorry to tell you this Lily," Remus said in a bitter voice, all the while avoiding her eyes, "But he's even better at disappearing than I am. Trust me, if he doesn't want you to find him, you don't stand a chance in hell of getting anywhere close to him. I suggest you leave him alone to get on with his studies, your not doing yourself any favors trying to force a relationship on him. He knows what you and James did, I told him when he was old enough to understand. Not out of spite, but because he was curious as to why he was being raised by a werewolf. He figured out I wasn't his real father when he was two, his intellect and knowledge was unsurpassable even at that young age. He put two and two together. He has a lot of anger and bitterness toward you both, and I don't know if it will ever disappear. You would be wise to tell James to stay away, Lily."

"I'm sorry, Remus. We both are... We're sorry." she sobbed.

"It's not my place to say you're forgiven, I can never forgive you for wanting to kill Ryan, but I cannot speak on his behalf."

"His name is Harry!" She said darkly.

"His name hasn't been Harry Potter in Fourteen years." Remus replied in an even darker voice. "Goodnight lily."

Rising from his chair and turning, Remus left the room the way he had seen Ryan disappear out minutes before. Lily was left standing alone in the deathly silence of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room. The only noise ringing between the cold stone walls was that of her frustrated sobs.

* * *

The near full moon cast shadows across Ron's face as he lay tossing and turning in his sleep. Drifting between conscious and subconsciousness, a sudden noise made him jerk awake. Frozen in his bed, barely daring to move his eyeballs, he glanced around. The light from the moon cast bizarre shadows across the room, which appeared to be still and calm. No sign of anyone. He had thought for sure that the noise that had awoken him had been a creaking floorboard. Shrugging slightly, and making one last glance around, he let his eyelids flutter closed again and lay still in the dark. 

No sooner than he had done so did his eyes fly open again. There had been no mistaking it this time, there had been a loud rustling noise by the head of his bed. His heart pounded wildly as he looked about, staying as still as possible. Still, he could see nothing suspicious in the room. Becoming more and more paranoid he closed his eyes again, almost daring another noise to occur. Just as he predicted, although it still scared the shit out of him, more rustling ensued. Barely daring to breath he inched open his left eyelid and peered out into the dark cautiously.

As his vision cleared Ron saw the pale face of Ryan leaning over him, grinning mischievously, his pointed teeth very very prominent. Ron let out a girly shriek and jumped sideways tumbling head over heels off the edge of his bed, heart racing wildly, barely able to breath. Ryan stifled a laugh and crossed his arms looking very pleased with himself as the lights in the bedroom flicked on and the other boys sat up rubbing their eyes. They were all looking very disheveled and cast Ron annoyed looks.

"What's your problem, Ron?" Seamus said in a tiresome voice.

"If you wake me up with your girly shrieking one more time..." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah what happened? Are you alright?" Neville asked curiously.

"He - He -- "Ron began pointing a shaky finger at Ryan, who smiled and leaned against Ron's bedpost, "He tried to b- bite me!"

The other boys cast glances at Ryan then back to Ron. Ryan shrugged innocently, trying to convey that he thought Ron was losing the plot with sign language.

"No way, Ron. Ryan's not like that... You know that as well as we do..."

"I wasn't trying to bite you, Ron. I just wanted to get under your pillow." Ryan said with a smirk.

"W-What?" Ron asked in confusion.

Ryan sighed and slid an arm underneath the pillows where Ron's head had been. When his hand emerged again after several moments of rummaging around, it pulled out one of many Bloodpops he had stashed under it. Ryan held it out for Ron to examine, then flashed it for the other boys to see.

"Urghh... You keep them under my pillow? What kind of sicko are you?.." Ron said in disgust.

The other four boys in the dormitory roared with laughter as Ryan shrugged, putting the Bloodpop in his mouth. He casually strode back over to his bed and climbed in, snuggling down and pulling the bed clothes up around his neck, all the while sucking away happily.

"Hey, its them or you mate, your choice. Doesn't bother me either way..." he added with a mischievous grin and a wink.

Ryan rolled over turning his back to Ron as he picked himself off the floor scowling. As Ron got into bed he could hear the sucking noises emanating from Ryan's corner of the room. Shoving his pillow over his head angrily to try and block out the sound he was disgusted to find a Bloodpop smushed into his red hair.

"Urghh.." He moaned, as he yanked at it, pulling out several hairs with it. He threw it out onto the floor beside his bed with a resounding clunk.

"You'll be reimbursing me for that, Ronald." Ryan's sing song voice came through the darkness. "I can't eat it now that it's got your hair all over it now, can I?"

Ron span around expected to see Ryan watching him, only to find his back was still turned. Ron shivered,crawling further down into his bed and pulling the covers up high, feeling about for anymore Bloodpops before scowling himself to sleep. As he drifted off he somehow got the feeling that his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be the worst yet. The only thought that gave him somepeace of mindwas thinking abouttransferring to another school for his sixth year.

"Bloody Vampires..." He muttered as he fell deep into slumber.

* * *

Ryan woke and dressed quickly before the other boys in the dormitory the next morning. It was half an hour earlier than he had risen the day before, and, after throwing on his clothes, he decided to take an alternate route to his father's office than he had done the previous day. Never would he admit that he had gone to such lengths to spare the sanity of a petulant first year boy. Admitting to such a thing would destroy his reputation, yet it was all true. Feeling confident that he had evaded any possible meeting that would cause the young boy to need to change his underwear, Ryan whistled as he headed towards his father's classroom. 

However, it was not long before Ryan heard a lone pair of footsteps heading in his direction. Small spaced, fearful paced footsteps.

"Oh sweet Merlin, you have to be kidding me..." Ryan said in despair as the footsteps neared and a pint sized lone figure walked warily towards him through the shadows.

It was too dim to see clearly, but Ryan had grown accustomed to the wide eyed boy's scent, and slightly pudgy appearance. He was a bit beefy, Ryan felt it had to be said, and he had a rather large amount of curly brown hair that stood up awkwardly on his head. His face was spattered with brown freckles and it fearful beady eyes were that of an amber color. He was unfortunately short for his age, but he was not the only first year Ryan had observed to be so. The Vampire frowned thoughtfully, then he found his resolve.

"Well... Not on my watch kid..." Ryan muttered determinedly under his breath as he slunk backwards into the shadows behind a large display case.

If hiding was what it took, hiding was what he would do. Although Ryan was absolutely sure that the boy would never name him for the fear of waking up without a pulse, anymore suspicious bruises on the kid and it was bound to raise questions. And who better to suspect than your friendly neighborhood vampire? Well, Ryan wasn't going to be dragged down by one of those little miscreants, though he couldn't help but grin at the child's irrational behavior...

As the fearful footsteps drew closer Ryan found his eyebrow twitching impatiently. He always found it highly frustrating how slow short people walked. He also found the length of their legs unnerving... Ever so slowly he heard the boy draw near, as if he were testing the very ground beneath each step he took. Ryan's eyebrow was now convulsing so violently he could barely see out of his left eye. An enormous pressure seemed to be building within him, so strong that he had to grind his teeth to prevent himself from losing control.

Ryan found it to be an almost painful experience waiting for the boy to walk past safely. Standing still was not something Ryan was good at, neither was waiting. He found his foot tapping unconsciously as he glowered at the empty piece of corridor in front of him. Suddenly the boy's shadow passed in front of him and his short, pudgy figure emerged into Ryan's line of sight. As Ryan watched him inch along the corridor he ground his teeth harder in frustration, he wondered whatever possessed the boy to think that moving at a snail's pace through the dark corridors of an ancient castle would make meeting a vampire any less scary. Mind you, he did have a rather alarming record of hitting things when he broke into a run, Ryan reasoned.

"That's it..." Ryan urged the boy in a barely audible whisper, "Almost there... Come on... Come on..."

The young boy was looking about anxiously, breathing frantically like a scared rabbit. Ryan found himself timing how long it took for the boy to take a full step; from the moment the boy's foot left the ground 'til the moment he set it down again. Eight seconds... Eight long dreary seconds. Ryan let out a low growl. The boy's head snapped around to look at the shadowy space behind the display case. Obviously his eyes hadn't adjusted to the light, because he seemed to lean in as if to try and see someone standing there.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Ryan roared in frustration, inches in front of the boy's face. "Move any slower and you'll be mistaken as part of the fricken furniture!"

The boy froze momentarily as a pair of shiny white fangs swam into his vision, along with Ryan's glowering eyes. He took off with a scream even before all the words had left Ryan's mouth. As Ryan stumbled out from the shadows he watched in amazement as the boy ran down a side corridor.

"Holy shit... He didn't hit a wall..." Ryan said in disbelief.

Just as he said it, a loud thud echoed down to his ears from the young boy's escape route. Ryan squinted into the distance. Apparently he had failed to take the corner and ran head first into the stone wall some fifty feet away.

"Ah..." Ryan said with a bemused look on his face, "My mistake... That might leave a mark..."

As Ryan looked upon the distant crumpled heap and reflected on his apparent failure, a new set of footsteps came to Ryan's ears from the direction of the boy. Moments later, a tall lanky figure in billowing, black robes knelt down beside the boy to feel his pulse. Ryan leaned back against the wall and watched with interest, whistling a tune. The tall figure stood up and looked around, directly at the source of the whistling and immediately recognized the pale form.

"Lupin, What did you do?" Professor Snape asked ominously as he moved up the corridor toward him.

"Nothing Sir." Ryan replied casually, sounding mildly amused. "That kid has some sort of metal imbalance, every time he sees me he gets this overwhelming urge to hurtle himself into a wall..."

"It's happened before?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow, a small smirk crossing his face as he came to stop a few feet in front of Ryan.

"Three times yesterday, Sir." Ryan replied with a grin that revealed his left fang, "Only I think today's concussion will be more severe as he actually managed to get a run up before he hit the wall."

"A run up, Mr. Lupin?" Snape replied, his eyes shining with suppressed enjoyment.

"Fifty feet, Sir. Yesterday he barely made one foot before he hit something." Ryan said proudly.

"My..." Snape said with a smirk, "That's quite an overnight achievement."

"Indeed, it is Sir." Ryan said with a grin.

"I take it you were on your way to visit your father, Lupin?" Snape said, removing something from his pocket.

"Yes Sir, I was." Ryan replied casually, eyeing the newly revealed bottle in his hand.

"I'll make you a deal then. Take this to your father, and I'll deal with our little friend back there, he possibly won't hit the wall again if he's revived by someone other than you..." Snape said with a small smirk, handing Ryan the bottle.

"Alright..." Ryan said, scratching his chin as if weighing up the decision, "But I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you... What makes you so sure you aren't just as scary as I am?"

"If you hear a dull thud in a few minutes then I will owe you an apology." Snape smirking lightly as he turned to attend to the first year, his robes billowing out behind him.

* * *

"Snape sends his love." Ryan said casually as he plonked the bottle down into his Father's lap. 

"Professor Snape, Ryan..." Remus said with a frown.

"Yes yes, that's what I meant..." Ryan said yawning widely.

"What's up with you? You look tired." Remus noted looking him over.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's up with me. I got up at the crack of dawn to avoid Throw-Myself-Into-The-Wall Boy, I even took a different route than yesterday, and he still bloody ran into me, didn't he? I missed out on a full nights sleep for nothing."

"Well, It can't be that bad..." Remus said trying not to grin, "Did he run into a wall this time?"

"Yes! Except this time he got a fifty foot run up and Snape saw the whole thing! He was still out cold when I left." Ryan said moodily.

"Professor Snape, Ryan." Remus corrected him, "Did you get in trouble?"

"No, Snape seemed to find it just as amusing as I did." Ryan said, reflecting on the events with a grin.

"Then I fail to see why you're upset." Remus said, allowing himself a small grin.

"Because," Ryan began as if it were obvious, "The kid's irrational fear is rather flattering, but by god if he keeps it up at this rate it's going to become very annoying!"

"Anyone ever tell you you're irritated far too easily? It's slightly unnerving..." Remus observed as he drank the potion Snape had prepared for his transformation.

"Oh you can't tell me it wouldn't get old if every time someone saw you they ran into a wall." Ryan said darkly.

Remus shrugged. "Would have made hunting easier..." He said as he wiped the remainder of the potion from his top lip.

Ryan watched him carefully. "Does this mean you won't be teaching today?" He asked warily.

"No, I'll be teaching today." Remus said with a sigh, "But from tomorrow I won't be for a few days. It's unfortunate that the full moon was so close to the start of term."

Ryan nodded. "Who's your replacement going to be?"

"Not sure, Dumbledore just said he had someone to cover me for the periods when I can't work." Remus replied. "I must admit, I'm rather enjoying teaching."

Ryan grinned. "Makes a change from our usual exploits, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Remus said grimly, "But just remember we're still obligated to those positions. Keeping them secret, however, will be an entirely different matter."

"Don't stress yourself, Father. It's all taken care of. We'll just have to be careful" Ryan said in a low voice before inquiring "Potion up to the usual standard?"

"Professor Snape is an impeccable Potions Master." Remus replied with a smile.

"I like him." Ryan stated firmly, "Needs to wash his hair every once and while, but other than that, I like him."

Remus grinned. "James detested Snape when we were at school, and vice versa. He and Sirius did everything in their power to make his life miserable."

"Sirius would have been just tagging along on James' bandwagon, I make allowances for him. And if what you say is true, Professor Snape and I have something in common, we both detest James Potter." Ryan said darkly.

Remus frowned. "I think you're right, Sirius was just trying to impress James. And I have to admit I have no problems with Severus, although you make a good point with the hair thing..."

"I wonder how Sirius is doing..." Ryan said aloud, lost in thought.

"We should write to him, inform him of our new residence." Remus said with a grin. "He'll probably have a heart attack when he finds out we're at Hogwarts."

"Do you think he'd visit?" Ryan asked.

"I'd say he'd be more than keen too. He hasn't stepped foot in this place in years." Remus reminisced.

"Good... Let's write. I haven't seen him since we were in Spain."

"After lessons, Ryan." Remus said with a smile.

He knew that Ryan was very fond of Sirius, and he too had been missing his best friend. It had been six months since they had been in Spain. Sirius had written since then, but he was long over due for a visit. Sirius had made a point of spending as much time with Ryan as possible while he was growing up, so much so that Ryan thought of him as an Uncle, or rather a second father. Remus was very glad to have the help raising the boy, he could be quite a handful at times, and Sirius loved him just as much as Remus did.

"We should get down to breakfast before it's over." Remus said with a smirk. "Did Dumbledore sort out your 'Alternative Menu' yet?"

"Yup." Ryan said happily. "Fresh rabbits' blood at breakfast instead of that ghastly pumpkin crap."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ryan asked with a sigh, knowing that look all too well.

"That's all you're having for breakfast?" He asked in concern.

"Yes." Ryan said in a determined voice. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with a liquid breakfast. Don't worry father, the menu is more vast at Lunch and Dinner. You'll see..." He grinned darkly.

Remus grinned, "Sounds intriguing."

"Oh, it will be..." Ryan said with a smirk. "It will be..."

"Oh, one more thing Ryan..." Remus said warily.

"What?" Ryan asked with a sense of foreboding.

"It doesn't appear that Lily has given up, or will give up for that matter, any time soon..."

Ryan growled. "That's typical. Bloody women..."

"We may have to spend today in stealth mode." Remus said again. "Desperate times call for desperate measures..."

Ryan gave a feigned gasp."You mean...?"

"Yes... It's time." Remus said very seriously.

"Operation: Dodge Potter?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"The very same." Remus replied.

"Are you sure its necessary?" Ryan asked in mock concern.

"She'll be on the hunt all day..." Remus reassured him.

"She obviously doesn't realize how good we are at avoiding hunters." Ryan said darkly.

"Or Hide and Seek. Remember when you used to con me and Sirius into playing that with you when you were little? I couldn't find you for six days the first time. Sirius was so beside himself he drank Firewhiskey until he lost consciousness." Remus said with a grin.

"That wasn't because he was worried about me, It was because he couldn't stand the thought of losing hide and seek to a three year old." Ryan said darkly.

Remus laughed. "Well, I was worried about you at least. Yet somehow you always managed to convince me to play it again."

"That's cause you're a push over, old man." Ryan said with a grin.

Remus gave Ryan a dark look before returning to the point at hand. "Anyway, constant awareness. She'll never find us... If I hear another sob or apology I think I'll go homicidal..."

"You're on. Operation: Dodge Potter is in effect." Ryan said with a smirk. "Never mess with a Lupin..."

"You'll wind up dead or furry..." Remus finished for him, a grin spreading across his face as they exited the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys, sorry that took a little longer than the week I expected, but your responses were amazing, Kodi and I are really thrilled everyone's enjoying the story. Hopefully this answers a few of your questions, and oh, oh my god, there's no cliffhanger. I must be feeling generous. Next chapter should be up within a week this time I promise. Thanks for all your amazing reviews, it's much appreciated. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it's not disappointing to anyone. Enjoy, and until the next chapter, Thanks again. 

**Lanindur Du'Undarian**


	6. The Tide Shall Turn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, its world settings or themes. JK Rowling created Harry Potter, it belongs to her. I'm just borrowing it for this fanfic.

* * *

**Twists Of Fate**

**Chapter Five: **The Tide Shall Turn

"You were up early." Seamus said through a mouthful of bacon as Ryan sat himself between Dean and Neville.

"I had a date with Don't-Worry-About-me-I'll-Just-Throw-Myself-Into-Any-Solid-Surface-Available-At-The-Mere-Sight-Of-You Boy." Ryan grumbled as the golden goblet before him filled with blood.

"I see he still hasn't foolproofed his get away plan then?" Dean asked in a bemused voice.

"It would appear not. Though the sweet release of unconsciousness seems to suit him well." Ryan added as an afterthought, downing a mouthful of the warm red liquid and wiping his upper lip on a freshly pressed napkin.

"I see they adjusted your menu." Seamus said with a grin.

Ryan nodded. "Rabbit's blood is severely under rated. Wanna try?"

"That's disgusting..." Ron muttered from the opposite side of the table.

"Ron! Shh!" Hermione scolded him, elbowing him in the ribs.

"It's highly nutritious..." Ryan said in a tempting voice as he offered the goblet toward Seamus.

"Thanks Mate," Seamus said with a laugh, "But I'm full."

"Just a drop then?" Ryan asked hopefully, an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Umm... No that's ok, another drop and I think I might burst..." Seamus declined again.

Alright," Ryan chimed, "But you don't know what your missing..."

"I think I'll take that risk." Seamus replied with a grin.

Ryan grinned. "Wait 'til you see lunch. It's going to be a show stopper."

"Should we book our seats?" Dean asked.

"No need, you can have mine." Ron snorted. "I think I'll give it a miss."

"It's probably best, Ronald." Ryan said simply, downing the last of his rabbit's blood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Oh, nothing... I just have reason to believe you show an affection for rats." Ryan said casually as he got to his feet. "See you in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"See you in a minute, mate" Dean replied.

Ryan turned and grinned, revealing the tip of his left fang, before turning and walking toward the doors of the Great Hall under the watchful eye of Lily Potter. As Ryan disappeared through the doors and out into the corridor, Lily turned her attentions to Remus, who was sitting several places to her left, right next to Albus. She had tried and failed to get a seat right next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who had seen her approach and squeezed his chair in between McGonagall's and Dumbledore's, much to Minerva's displeasure.

Lily had settled for the chair next to Professor Grubbly-plank, who was substituting for the Care of Magical Creatures class. A sudden pause in conversation at the table gave Lily the opportunity she was waiting for.

"Remus, I -" Lily began, trying to engaged Remus in conversation.

"So, Professor McGonagall." Remus said in a very loud, overly cheerful voice, cutting Lily off, "How did Ryan go in his first Transfiguration class?"

Minerva huffed. "He was late." She said shortly. "But other than that he shows outstanding aptitude for the subject."

Remus grinned. "He's been transfiguring things since he was two years old, little blighter."

"Two?" Minerva exclaimed, clearly amazed.

Remus nodded proudly. "He's had this stuffed toy rabbit I got for him when he was One, still has it I believe. Professor Snuffly Sucklesworth the Third, it's a vampire rabbit you see. Well, I took it off of him one day when he was being disagreeable and he just shrugged, flogged my wand and transfigured my coffee mug into a spare." Remus chuckled, "I was so amazed I returned the original to him to see if he would transfigure my coffee mug back."

"And did he?" Minerva asked eagerly.

"No. He ate it."

"Ate it?" Minerva inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Tore it to shreds with his teeth. I was picking fluff out of his fangs for weeks. Luckily I still managed to reverse the spell." Remus said jovially.

"And you encouraged this use of underage magic?" Minerva asked with a frown.

"The ministry of magic doesn't seem concerned with the use of underage magic by vampires." Remus said darkly. "Besides, we traveled a lot, we were rarely in England for any long period of time until now. Never the less, Ryan was always under my constant supervision during his sessions with my wand, and when he was five he had demonstrated enough capability that I got him his own."

"I've never heard of another case like it." Minerva said in astonishment, "Complicated Transfiguration at the age of Two? It's incredible."

"Where did he get his scar, Remus?" A malicious female voice came from a few seats down the row. "The scar on his forehead?"

The staff table went deadly silent. All heads turned to look at Remus, who was staring at the woman responsible for asking the question. Lily Potter was staring back at him with a sort of triumphant sadness. Everyone at the table began to speak in low whispers. Everyone except Dumbledore. Remus knew everyone had been wondering about the peculiar scar on Ryan's forehead, but he had thought better of Lily than to attempt to oust his secret in public.

"He hit his head on the edge of the coffee table one day when he fell off the couch, Lily." Remus replied coldly. "It's unfortunate that the cut left a scar, Ryan's very self conscious about it."

As the staff table pondered his words, the bell rang signifying that first period would begin in five minutes. There was a roar of noise as the Great hall began to empty as children filed off to their classrooms. Remus too got to his feet abruptly, straightening his robes.

"If you'll excuse me," Remus said eyeing Lily with a cold stare, "I have a class to prepare for."

As he neared Lily he slowed his pace to mutter under his breath to her, "Try anything like that again and you will live to regret it." Before he disappeared in the sea of students making their way to the exit of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Alright, Alright." Remus called over the bustle of fifth years as he entered the classroom. "Settle down." 

Ryan grinned up at his father from the far left of the front row as the class fell silent. Remus returned the smile and then cleared his throat, looking over the rows of silent teenagers.

"Right then." He began, clasping his hands together, "My name is Professor Lupin, as some of you may know I am Ryan's father." -He motioned to Ryan, who grimaced.- "I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I understand you've had a bad run of teachers for this subject lately, and numerous unexplained deaths and disappearances..."

"Did you hear?" A Hufflepuff boy spoke up, "They finally found Diggory's body last night. In a cemetery. Tied to the headstone of an old Muggle..."

The boy's statement was met with resounding gasps and exclamations of shock.

"That's enough, That's enough!" Remus shouted over the ruckus, shooting Ryan a meaningful, dark look, which he returned with a frown.

"But Sir..." A timid girl piped up, "Cedric disappeared last year in..."

"The Triwizard's Tournament, I know, I heard all about it. However you can save your discussions on the subject until lunchtime, we have a lesson to get through." Remus said sternly before turning to take a textbook off of his desk.

"Turn to page 456 of your books please, and head up the title on a piece of parchment."

The Professor's words were met with a collective groan from the class, as they assumed their lesson would be theory based, rather than practical. Their groans, however turned to looks of surprise when they came across their selected chapter. As Ryan flicked through the pages attempting to find 456, he noticed that a rather significant amount of the class had their heads turned toward him, shooting him curious glances. Perplexed, he looked back to his book, his eyes darting quickly back to the students every now and then to check whether they were still eyeing him with interest. When he at last found the instructed page, he did a double-take at its heading. When his eyes shot up to the front of the classroom to inquire at his father they were met with Remus' wicked grin.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Ryan breathed as the title; 'The Common Vampire' glared at him from the 456th page of his textbook.

Remus was grinning widely at Ryan with a look that told the young vampire he was getting great enjoyment out of this situation. Ryan was grinning evilly at Remus with a look that told the aging Professor that he would pay severely for this stunt. As the last few straggling students found the page and caught on to why everyone else was so intensely interested in Ryan all of a sudden, Remus cleared his throat and began, trying to force the smirk off of his face.

"Ok, now, who can name the common, defining traits of a Vampire for me?" The Professor asked loudly, "Anyone?"

"Uh..." A timid boy along the front row from Ryan raised his hand. "Pale skin?" He asked, examining Ryan thoroughly from afar.

"Correct." Remus said with a grin, "and this is because?"

"Vampires are ultra sensitive to sunlight. If they aren't using protective potions or spells it will destroy them, but even if they do use the potions they burn easily and its very painful if they stay in the sun for lengthy periods of time, although not life threatening." Hermione stated in a textbook style answer.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Ten Points for Gryffindor." Remus said with a jovial smile. "Anyone else?"

"Umm..." Another boy stuck his hand up, craning his neck to look at Ryan, "elongated fangs?"

"Ah-ha." Remus said with a smile, "The most obvious feature of the vampire. Anyone else?"

Ryan felt a hand touch the back of his arm and he swatted it off indignantly.

"They're cold to touch!" a boy piped up from behind him.

Ryan's nostrils flared dangerously.

"Correct. This is because there is no blood pumping through their veins to keep their body temperature warm. They are appropriately called, 'the living dead'. Meaning that their bodies are in effect, dead, but the spirits that inhabit those bodies are very much alive." Remus said nodding to the class. "Anything else?"

"They don't have a pulse?" Someone from behind Ryan put forward after placing fingers on his neck to determine whether his theory was correct. Ryan span around and growled dangerously, glowering at the boy.

"Once again, very true. Another?"

"He doesn't have a reflection." Someone offered from the back of the class pointing at Ryan.

"He doesn't appreciate being poked, prodded or stared at either." Ryan muttered dangerously under his breath, causing Seamus to laugh.

"Good. Another?"

"Fang marks on the side of their necks." Someone leaning over Ryan's shoulder announced.

"Look. Bugger off will you?" Ryan said indignantly in an exasperated voice as he turned around.

"Scars shaped like lightning on their foreheads?" A girl offered.

The class went silent.

"Ah, well... No, I'm afraid. The scar is unique to Ryan, actually." Remus said hastily.

As another pair of brave fingers appeared on his neck feeling for a pulse, Ryan froze in indignation, feeling his anger begin to rise as his eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"Alright!" He roared jumping to his feet, addressing the room in angry sarcasm. "Would anyone else like to violate me in any way? Come on up... Have a feel! I assure you I have all the body parts you do!"

"You don't have a shadow." A Hufflepuff boy pointed out.

"I heard he sleeps in a coffin." A Ravenclaw boy said to the students on either side of him.

"I heard that he eats ten puppies every night before going to sleep." Another replied.

Ryan's mouth fell open in surprise that his display of fury had had no effect on the class whatsoever, they were treating him like a piece of meat. Ryan all of a sudden felt very exposed and undignified. .

One of the Gryffindor girls gasped in horror. "Is that true? Do you eat Puppies?"

"Only on special occasions." Ryan glowered at her.

The girl paled as the rest of the girls in the room gasped in disgust.

"Do you have an irrational fear of Garlic?" The Hufflepuff boy piped up again.

Ryan smacked his head in despair. "No." He said in a relatively calm voice, "But I can rip your throat out with my teeth!"

"But can you turn into a bat?" Another boy challenged him, looking very pleased with himself.

Ryan's mouth fell open as he struggled to respond with anything other than audible gasps.

"Alright, that's enough." Remus said with a face blank of expression as he ushered the deflated Ryan back to his seat.

"You've identified many of the traits a Vampire possesses, so now let's look at the Muggle definition of the word Vampire, shall we?" Remus said, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

The class once again looked down at their textbooks to read the definition of Vampire under the heading of 'What the Muggles Believe...'

_Pronunciation: vam-pIr_

_Etymology: French, from German Vampir, from Serbo-Croation vampir_

_Vampire: The reanimated body of a dead person believed to come from the grave at night and suck the blood of persons asleep._

_2: one who lives by preying on others._

"As you can see, Muggles refer to Vampires as being Mythological creatures, in other words, creatures that don't exist, or are only rumored to exist. But, as you can see, we have proof in this very classroom of their existence, and they are much more common than the ministry would have you know." Remus said darkly.

When met with intense silence Remus continued.

"Vampirism is passed on from vampire to human by the vampire biting and infecting the human victim, but they do not always chose to do so. Ninety nine times out of one hundred, the vampire will merely drain its victim of blood and leave the lifeless body behind. But that one time out of one hundred the vampire will 'Sire' a new Vampire." Remus explained grimly.

"When were you bitten?" Seamus asked Ryan in a low whisper.

"When I was One." Ryan replied quietly.

"You may be aware of the fact that Vampires are very badly treated in the wizarding community, and as far as our ministries go, they have little or next to no rights whatsoever. It is because of this, and because they were being hunted down and ruthlessly murdered, that Vampires all over the world banded together to create their own government." Remus said and paused at the sudden rush of surprised whispers in the classroom.

"Is that even allowed?" A fearful boy's voice came from the back of the room, "What if they planned a revolt? Does the ministry keep tabs on them, or what?"

Remus frowned. "Vampires are one of the free groups of people in the world, just as Wizards are, and Muggles for that matter. Werewolves also have their own form of government, as do Goblins. Every racial group has the same rights, whether the wizarding community accepts that or not. If the Ministry of Magic refuses to acknowledge the rights of all its creatures, they run the risk of losing them to the dark side. Their ignorance will be their downfall, this is part of what the Vampire and Werewolf governments attempt to rectify."

"So how does their system work?" Neville asked curiously.

"Very much like a Monarchy." Remus said with a smile. "There is one ruler over all the Vampire groups in the world, he is known as the Elder. However, only the Vampires know of the Elder, and are the only ones to see him. All that is known about the Elder to all others is his name. His identity is kept hidden for safety reasons, the Elder never meets with any other officials from other ethnic groups. That is where the Vampire Council comes into play."

"Council?" Dean inquired.

"Yes, The Vampire Council. The Council is a select group made up of Vampires from every known clan that exists throughout the world. Vampires elect a Vampire from theirclan to represent that clan. This chosen group are like advisors to the Elder, and are left to rule when the leader is unable or cannot take control of his duties."

Suddenly the bell sounded to end first period and the class restlessly moved from their seats.

"We will continue this discussion next lesson." Remus called over the noise. "I suggest you all read the chapter on Vampires in the meantime so that you are up to date. Ryan stay behind please."

"Enjoy that much?" Ryan asked with a glare as the class filed out of the room leaving him alone with his father.

"Verymuch so. But that is not why I asked you to stay behind." He said darkly, "Certain bodies turning up tied to Muggle gravestones is what concerns me."

"I agree. It looks as though what we feared has come to pass." Ryan said thoughtfully. "The time draws near now. There is much to be done."

"You'llbe late foryour next class." Remus said quietly, "Go. We'll talk about this later on."

Ryan nodded grimly. "As you wish, Father."

As Ryan left his father and the Defense against the Dark Arts room behind, much more was weighing on his mind than when he had entered it. It seemed as though the tide of good and evil was about to turn once again...

* * *

The day went swiftly, and before Ryan knew it the bell had rung signifying the end of fourth period and the beginning of Lunch. His stomach growled woefully as his dry throat began to ache. 

"Ah, Lunchtime. This should be good. Finally a proper meal, I'm starving." Ryan said as his stomach growled hungrily.

"They aren't going to prepare you a sacrifice from the student body everyday are they?" Seamus asked casually.

"Yeah," Dean piped up with a light hearted grin, "Like the student who's committed the worse offense of the day?"

Ryan chuckled, revealing a fang. "No. Though I wish I had thought of that when I was making my demands..."

"See, we're handy to have around, Thomas and I." Seamus reminded him.

"And we taste absolutely terrible, in case you were wondering." Dean said with a grin.

"You needn't worry." Ryan said with a smirk, "I don't eat my minions."

"Wait a second..." Dean said, lost in apparent thought, "We're your minions?"

"Cool..." Seamus said with a grin, "Always wanted to be a minion."

"Today is the day your dreams come true, my young friend." Ryan said casually as they entered the great hall and made for the already packed Gryffindor Table.

"I dunno..." Dean said hesitantly, "Does the position come with any perks?"

"Well, there is the perk of not being eaten." Ryan replied offhandedly.

"Sold." Dean said throwing himself down onto the bench next to Neville, with Seamus on his right. "As long as I get dental."

"You have yourself a deal, my little minion." Ryan said with a grin.

"What's dental?" Seamus asked in confusion.

"It's a muggle thing..." Dean replied casually.

Ryan sat down next to Neville and rubbed his hands together expectantly, awaiting his special menu to appear on his golden plate. His dark green eyes glittered in anticipation. To his right, Neville, Dean and Seamus were all eyeing his plate in eager interest. Although he tried not to show it, Ron too was looking at the vampire's plate out of the corner of his eye, a prominent scowl on his face. Several seconds passed and Ryan began to get impatient as the golden plate before him remained empty. His eyebrow twitched in irritation as he tapped feverishly on the empty vessel.

"Come on... " Ryan begged, "I'm starving..."

"You don't think he'll turn on us if his meal doesn't show... Do you?" Neville asked Dean in a low voice.

"Not me." Dean said proudly, jabbing his thumb at his chest. "I'm his minion."

"Oh..." Neville replied uneasily.

"Not to worry, Neville... Looks like first course just arrived..." Seamus said, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Neville turned sharply to see Ryan looking down gleefully at his plate, where a woeful, bedraggled looking cat lay on its back, its legs sticking straight up in the air, tied together with white string. The ragged looking cat let out a woeful meow and moved its head to look up weakly into the shining eyes of Ryan, who's fangs were now bared.

"T- That's Mrs. Norris!" Neville said in alarm.

_Meooww_

"Mrs. Who?" Ryan said looking about the Hall.

"Norris!" He repeated. "Filch's cat!"

"Well," Ryan said in surprise, "That's a hideous name for a cat."

_Meowww_

"Luckily she'll be put out of her misery very shortly." Ryan said happily as he reached for the cat.

"Stop!" Roared an unfamiliar voice from across the hall.

Ryan turned around with an exasperated sigh, dropping his hands once more. "What now? Can't you people see I'm hungry?"

"Stop! Cannibal! Murderer!" Roared the voice again, and this time Ryan saw who it was coming from.

A ragged old hermit appeared to be limping at great speed across the hall, dodging between the tables of now deathly silent children, aiming directly at Ryan.

"Ah. That would be the caretaker?" Ryan asked casually, his face dropping in disappointment.

"Yup." Seamus replied, trying to hide his laughter, "That's Filch."

"Argus?" Dumbledore called, rising from his chair to chase the limping man, "Argus what ever is the matter?"

"That filthy Half breed is trying to eat Mrs. Norris!" Filch roared, moving faster with growing rage. "Murdering little brat!"

"Dumbledore for God's sake!" Remus protested, diving over the staff table to chase down the enraged man.

"Argus!" Dumbledore said sternly as he managed to reach Ryan and stand between the pair before any conflict was engaged in. "There will be a rational explanation for this. Calm down!"

"Yes, and that explanation is, I'm hungry," Ryan stated simply, "So if you'll excuse me..." He made to turn around and resume his dinner plans when Argus lunged for him past Dumbledore.

Ryan leapt up from his seat and snarled viciously at the old man, who stepped back in alarm. The entire hall gasped in surprise.

"Ryan..." Remus said sternly, "Give Mr. Filch his cat..."

Ryan scowled. "But they sent it up on my plate. My plate My Lunch. My lunch!" He repeated in protest.

"The kitchen served my cat to this blood sucking monster?" Argus roared in disbelief. "Dumbledore, What the bloody hell is going on?"

Dumbledore let out a weak chuckle, "There will be a reasonable explanation, a mistake, I assure you Argus. Pinky? Pinky?" Dumbledore summoned one of the house elves.

A loud pop filled the air as a squat little house elf wearing a dirty pink pillow case appeared before Dumbledore and bowed low to the ground.

"Yes Master?" the elf replied in a squeaky voice.

"Did you send this cat up from the kitchens, Pinky?" Dumbledore asked in a serious voice.

"Yes Sir, We is sending up Master Ryan's cat for his lunch Sir!" Pinky squeaked proudly.

"That cat," Argus roared at the house elf, "Is mine!"

Pinky squealed in fright. "We is terribly sorry, Sir. We was not aware that two people wished to eat cats this morning. We will send another right up Sir." Pinky squeaked nervously.

"No you Idiot! The cat is my pet! Why did you send my pet up to be eaten!" Argus roared.

Pinky squealed and dove behind Dumbledore's leg, whimpering slightly.

"Pinky," Albus said kindly, kneeling down beside her, "Why did you send Mrs. Norris up as a meal for Mr. Lupin?"

Pinky squeaked nervously. "Well Sir, we is knowing that Mr. Ryan Sir is wanting his cat for lunch Sir. And when the order is not coming through, we searches the castle we is, for a replacement. We did not want Master Lupin to go hungry, Sir."

"Here here!" Ryan said in approval, attempting to grab Mrs. Norris again, only to have Remus swipe the cat away and hand it to Argus, giving him a dark look.

"So we turns the castle upside down looking for a cat, Sir." Pinky continued nervously, "And we finds this cat Sir, always lurking around the kitchens it is, waiting for us to turn our backs it is." The house elf said darkly. "We was thinking she was a stray, Sir. So we thoughts, who would miss a stray? No one, so, we catches her and serves her up Sir."

"Mrs. Norris is not a stray!" Argus roared indignantly, causing the house elf to squeak in fear.

"A terrible blunder." Ryan said stiffly. "I shall have to eat you instead, as punishment."

"Yes, Sir. Of course Sir." The house elf said grimly as she jumped up on the table and huddled herself onto Ryan's golden plate as best she could.

Ryan's eyes lit up in surprise as he dove for his knife and fork.

"Pinky, get down from Mr. Lupin's plate." Dumbledore instructed, letting out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes Sir, Of course Sir." the house elf said, the relief showing in her voice.

"Pinky, get back on Mr. Lupin's plate." Ryan said in attempt to throw his voice.

"Yes Sir, of course Sir." Pinky said quickly jumping back onto the plate.

Dumbledore shot Ryan a dark look before picking up the House elf and placing her on the floor once more.

"Pinky," Dumbledore said kindly, "The menu I gave you stated that Mr. Lupin was to have Rats at lunchtime, not cats."

"Oh!" the house elf said clapping a hand to her mouth, "So that is why we receives a big crate of rats this morning! We thoughts someone was being rude to us Sir! But Master Ryan's menu says 'Cats' sir... Not rats."

"May I have a look?" Dumbledore asked the elf kindly, and she obligingly withdrew a grubby folded piece of paper from her pillowcase and handed it to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore unfolded the piece of parchment carefully and began to read. After a few seconds his brow furrowed and he cast Ryan a piercing glare and handed the note to Remus, who read it and stifled a grin.

"This has been edited since I gave you the final copy." He said to Pinky with a frown, "Someone has changed the 'r' into a 'c'."

Remus handed it back to the house elf and gave her a small smile as she examined the the menu again. She squinted heavily at the page and picked out the edited letter, letting out an angry squeal.

"So they has, Sir!" Pinky said angrily. "Who would do such a thing to poor Pinky?"

"A heinous crime." Ryan agreed casually. "Tampering with my menu. It should not be tolerated."

"It's your handwriting, Ryan." Remus said with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"My handwriting? Menu tampering and Forgery to boot? What kind of people do you accept into this school Dumbledore?" Ryan demanded innocently.

"The culprit should be caught, Sir!" Pinky said sternly to Dumbledore, "Poor Master Ryan nearly had to eat that tough old cat!"

"There there, Pinky." Ryan said consolingly. "Don't blame yourself. I would never have complained."

"Oh but master Ryan must be starving. Pinky will go and prepare your rats sir." the house elf squeaked.

"You are too kind, Pinky, really." Ryan said with a small smirk as the house elf vanished.

Ryan hummed to himself casually as he awaited his rats' to appear on his once again empty plate. After a few seconds he flicked his eyes around and saw with a double glance that both Dumbledore and his father were still staring at him menacingly, as though expecting a confession.

"What?" Ryan asked innocently.

"We have already discussed why you cannot eat cats at the dining tables." Dumbledore said sternly.

"And I would never dream of breaking that promise, Professor. I just assumed that since it came up on my plate, that you had given in and allowed me a treat. It appears that I was wrong, that it was just some sick joke to torment me further." Ryan ended dramatically, looking away.

Dumbledore let out an exasperated sigh and raised an eyebrow at Remus. "I only hope that it does not happen again, I would hate for you to suffer in the same way at _any_ other time during your stay here." He said in a tone that told Ryan he wasn't fooled.

"I hope so too, Professor." Ryan said, grabbing his newly appeared rat and getting to his feet. "I'm too traumatized to eat here now, father. I think I'll retire to your office if you wish to join me."

"You have no scruples." Remus said in a low voice, a small grin spreading across his face.

"I know." Ryan replied, digging his fangs into the rat as he walked next to his father towards the exit, "And it's oh so much fun."

* * *

_Dearest Most Loveliest Sirius,_

_Writing to inform you that Remus has finally lost his remaining marble. He has signed us both up for the insane asylum some call Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please help. Come and rescue me from Captain Manipulation and his school of half pint cretins. Mooney has actually agreed to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Today he made a mockery of my existence by allowing a pack of fifth year students to examine me to determine the common traits of a Vampire. Can you imagine the shame I would feel if any of my colleagues caught wind of this grossly degrading display?_

_Worse still, Captain Manipulation failed to inform father and myself of the presence of a certain Charms teacher, Mrs. Lily Potter, who has apparently decided I am not a monster and wishes to pick things up where they have left off, before she attempted to kill me that is. Twice he has tried to reveal my identity to the entire school in hopes of someone catching on to the fact that I might possibly be the boy who defeated that crazed loony whom I fear has found a way to restore his body. Father and I have heard some disturbing news this day which lead us to believe the above to be true, and we must make arrangements immediately._

_We are hoping that you will honor us with a visit now that we are back in England, though for how long we are not sure, given the circumstances. Reply swiftly and we shall make any arrangements nessacary. Do hurry, there is a rather comical first year that I wish you to meet, although I cannot guarantee he will be conscious at the time due to his rather alarming habit of running head first into walls at the mere sight of me. I suppose it is better than the old man who soiled his pants when I accidentally bared my fangs, but none the less, it grows tiresome._

_Until our eagerly awaited meeting,_

_Remus and Ryan Lupin _

_P.S. Professor Sucklesworth III sends his love._

_P.P.S. Please leave your flatulence behind, It may have been six months, but you still linger with us every day since your departure..._

* * *

**Authors note: **Ok, Next chapter will be up soon, about a week again, as ill be working on for love and honor in the meantime. The reference for the definition of a Vampire came from the _Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary. _Just so you know I didn't make it up. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, your reviews for chapter five were awesome and We hope you enjoy this new post. Thanks for your continual reviews and support. Next chapter will be up ASAP. Until next time, Thank you all so much, Kodi and I really appreciate the support for the story, 

**Lanindur Du'Undarian**


	7. Bright Is The Moon High In Starlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Seven: **Bright Is The Moon High In Starlight

Torrential rain poured from the sky as two cloaked figures made their way through the gates of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The full moon glared down at them through thick grey clouds that swam across it ferociously. In the black distance they saw tiny pin pricks of light against the darkness from the windows of the grand castle. From their vantage point they could see the obscured moon reflected in the great lake which rippled under the pressure of the rainfall.

Both men looked upon the immortal grounds of the school they had once attended as students with awe. One by one familiar objects jumped out at them from the darkness, bringing with them a barrage of memories and laughter. Strong wind drove against them sending sheets of ran cutting into their faces. Pulling their hooded cloaks tighter about their bodies they struggled on toward the castle, trunks floating along silently behind them.

"It's been a long time." One of the men called to the other over the noise of the storm. "But nothing's changed."

"Still as beautiful as ever." The taller of the two men panted, his breath coming out in clouds of foggy steam.

"You think Dumbledore would have saved us something from dinner?" The other asked hungrily.

"Is that all you think about?" The taller asked with a laugh. "Food?"

"I haven't eaten since we left the office. You know that." the hungry man replied in a hurt tone.

"I told you to eat before we left." The taller said with a groan.

"I was too anxious to get here." The shorter complained.

"I'm sure we can talk the elf's in the kitchen to give us something." The taller thought aloud. "Hell, some of them might even remember us. It's only been seventeen years."

"They definitely won't feed us if they remember us from our school days." The other said suddenly downcast. "They'll remember all the times we thieved off with food and made a mess down there."

The taller laughed, but his voice was whipped away from him by a sudden gust of wind, and the two resigned themselves to struggle onward to reach shelter faster. As the wind howled through the forbidden forest nearby the shorter sniffed the wind heavily and smiled. He did not mention it, but he caught the scent of the werewolf from the castle. The closer they got to the doors, the more like home Hogwarts was beginning to feel for the second time in their lives. As the great doors came into view, a long figure was waiting for them, his long silver beard blowing stiffly in the cold wind, his beady eyes twinkling brightly.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the windows in Sirius' sleeping quarters at the very top of the teacher's living tower. Rolling over groggily Sirius blearily let his eyelids flicker open momentarily before squeezing them shut again. However, it only took him a few seconds to register that when his eyes had been open, something had been out of place. He lay, half asleep, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with the picture he had seen in front of him, and decided to open his eyes again to take another look. What he saw froze his blood.

Two blood red beady eyes were glaring at him from a fluffy white lump next to his face on his pillow. As the rabbit snuffled and raised its head, it flashed a pair of sharp fangs dripping with froth. A girly shriek rang through the stone castle as Sirius leapt out of bed so fast he managed to spring himself clear across the room where he huddled in panic against the cold stone wall, his heart racing wildly. Thunderous footsteps could be heard rushing towards his room and within seconds another man hurtled into the room, looking extremely ruffled and baring his wand.

"Sirius?" James Potter exclaimed through heavy pants of breath. "What the bloody hell is going on? Are you alright?"

"R- Rabbit..." Sirius muttered incoherently as he pointed a shaky finger towards the pillows of his bed. "It was the rabbit... "

"Rabbit?" James repeated raising an eyebrow as he turned to look where Sirius was pointing.

The bed lay empty, and there was no sign of the mysterious rabbit anywhere.

James made a noise of exasperation. "The Dark Lord of the Wizarding World is back at large and you're having nightmares about a bleeding rabbit?"

"No..." Sirius breathed heavily, "The rabbit... It was on my pillow... Evil... Red eyes... Fangs... Evil rabbit..."

"A rabbit with fangs no less." James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's real James, I'm telling you. It's real, and It's evil..." Sirius muttered as he quickly ducked down to look beneath the bed, as if expecting it to be hiding in wait.

"You're scared of a fricken Bunny?" James asked in amazement.

"Oh you don't know this rabbit..." Sirius said in a foreboding tone.

"Oh, so you know this rabbit, huh?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I know this rabbit." Sirius said darkly, "Oh, do I know this rabbit..."

"I see." James said stifling a laugh. "And does this rabbit have a name?"

"Yes it has a bleeding name." Sirius exclaimed in aggravation.

James grinned widely, folding his arms as he leaned back against the wall of the room.

"Well?" he asked after several minutes, tapping his foot.

"Well what?" Sirius snapped as he continued to scan the room for a white ball of fluff.

"What's it's name?" James repeated, a smirk appearing slowly.

"Professor Snuffly Sucklesworth." Sirius said quickly in a low voice, averting his eyes from James' as he said it.

"Wait wait, Professor what?" James asked, his eyes lighting up with glee.

"Professor Snuffly Sucklesworth the Third!" Sirius repeated loudly, scowling at James angrily.

"Say what again?" James asked again.

"You fricken heard me Potter. It's the spawn of all that is evil." Sirius spat.

"That's its name?" James said in disbelief. "Professor Sucklesworth the Third?"

"_Snuffly_ Sucklesworth the Third." Sirius corrected him. "And yes. That's it's name."

"You called the rabbit that terrorizes you in your nightmares Professor Snuffly Sucklesworth the Third?" James repeated in disbelief. "We need to get you some help, Paddy."

"I didn't name it you idiot!" Sirius snapped angrily, "It belongs to Ryan."

"Ryan?" James repeated.

"Yes Ryan. Ryan named it, It belongs to Ryan." Sirius confirmed, standing up straight, satisfied the unholy creature had vanished.

"Who's Ryan?" James asked, perplexed.

"Ryan? Ryan Lupin, You know? Remus' son, Ryan?" Sirius said huffily as he picked up his blankets and threw them back onto the bed.

"Oh." James said quietly. "Ryan."

"Little bastard must have seen me come in last night." Sirius continued to ramble.

"Who? Ryan?" James asked again, confused.

"No!" Sirius smacked his head in exasperation, "The bloody rabbit! He swears it's not alive but I know... Oh yes... I know."

"Not alive?"

"It's his stuffed toy. He's had it since he was a baby." Sirius said darkly, "Or so they say its stuffed. I don't buy it."

"You think his childhood toy is alive?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"You bet your ass it's alive." Sirius said darkly. "That thing's got it in for me."

"Let me get this straight." James said holding his hand up for silence. "Ryan, Remus' son has a fanged rabbit?"

"Yes."

"And that fanged rabbit saw you come in last night, followed you to this room and sat on your pillow watching you sleep all night?"

"Yes."

"Just to freak you out when you woke up in the morning and saw it sitting there?"

"Exactly."

"You're mad."

"Ryan doesn't know I'm here. How else do you explain the evil bloodsucking rabbit getting into my room?" Sirius challenged him. "Huh? Huh? It's alive I tell you, It's fricken alive!"

"Sirius... Stuffed toys aren't alive... You know that right?" James said slowly.

"No. That's what he wants you to think!" Sirius said maniacally.

"The rabbit?"

"No! Ryan!" Sirius said in exasperation.

"Ryan wants me to think the rabbit is a stuffed toy?"

"Precisely!" Sirius said gratefully, thankful that he was at last understanding. "So you'll think I'm mad! But we know... Don't we James? We know the rabbit is alive... Evil, rabid, frothy-fanged rodent..."

"I think you're hallucinating mate." James said shortly, after looking upon him with wide eyes for several moments.

"I am not crazy." Sirius said frantically. "Where's Ryan? That little shit. I'm gong to make him admit to this once and for all."

"Um? Sirius?" James said slowly as Sirius tore out of the room in a mad frenzy toward Gryffindor Tower, muttering incoherently. "Oh crap."

James sighed then reluctantly tore after Sirius, fleeing down the many steps to reach the bottom of the teacher's tower. As he struck the cold stone floor, he could just make out Sirius' dark form flying down the corridor in the distance ahead of him. The familiar entrance to Gryffindor Tower looming up ahead. James took a deep breath then charged off after Sirius once more with a reserved burst of speed.

"Hey! Padfoot!" James roared, "Ok. I believe you! The fricken rabbit is alive! Slow down would you?"

"Oh no!" Sirius panted over his shoulder from ahead of him with a look of determination, "You're just saying that! I'm going to make him confess... Then you'll see."

A look of triumph shot through Sirius' eyes as he reached the bottom of the steps leading up to the Fat Lady. She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, seeing the maddened gleam in his eyes. Sirius took the steps up to the Fat lady two by two, so blinded by determination that he failed to see Ryan had emerged from behind the portrait and had halted at the sight of him bounding up the staircase. Ryan's lip curled as his godfather bounded toward him unaware of his presence, looking very ruffled about something.

"Well." Ryan announced loudly, causing Sirius to falter suddenly and almost fall backward down the stairs as he looked up at Ryan several steps above him. "I know I said I was desperate to see you, but I am pretty sure my message didn't say it was an emergency."

"The rabbit had a message?" Sirius asked in surprise.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Rabbit? Um, no. The owl had the message. You know? My letter? '_Dear Sirius, Father and I are at Hogwarts, yada yada yada, come see me, yada yada yada, Don't make me break your legs, etc and so on and so forth_.' " Ryan paused to give Sirius a moment to recollect, but when his face still appeared blank, he asked. "No?"

"I never got a letter." Sirius panted heavily. "I did, however, get a harbinger of death as an alarm clock on my pillow this morning!"

"I'm afraid I don't follow, my flea infested friend." Ryan said simply after several moments of searching his thoughts.

"Your bloody rabbit!" Sirius roared.

"Oh Sirius, really." Ryan said in a bored tone, rolling his eyes, "Not this again. For the last time, Professor Sucklesworth is _not_ a living creature."

"Professor flipping Sucklesworth was on my flipping pillow eyeing up my flipping neck!" Sirius roared. "If he's not a living creature how do you explain that? Huh? Huh?"

"H- Harry?" A shocked voice came to Ryan's ears from behind Sirius.

Even as James spoke the name Sirius' heart leapt uncomfortably in his chest. His stomach lurched awkwardly. James had no idea that Harry was still alive and well, or as alive as a dead person can be. Sirius had never spoken to him about Harry, not since the day he discovered the truth behind Harry and Remus' disappearance. He had not spoken to James and Lily for nearly six years after he found out what they had tried to do. Remus had always made sure James and Lily knew where he and Harry were, but they had never attempted to make contact. Sirius refused to speak of the matter with James, but then again, James had never brought the subject up. James knew that Remus had a son called Ryan, but knew nothing more about him than his name. Now, as James stood facing his son, the spitting image of himself, Sirius felt guilty for not informing him that Ryan was in fact Harry.

"Oh great." Ryan said throwing his hands up in exasperation as he laid his furrowed eyes on yet another familiar face. "The woman couldn't get the job done so Dumbledore sends in the cavalry."

"Is it really you?" James asked in disbelief. "By god... You look so... so..."

"Gaunt?" Ryan finished for him, raising an eyebrow. "Pale? Oh wait, I know, how about Dead?"

"Grown up." James finished with a frown. "Harry..."

"My name's not Harry. It's Ryan." Ryan said coldly. "My father is Remus Lupin. But I do understand that you were friends, once upon a time."

"Harry.." James tried again.

"As for how I can explain Professor Sucklesworth being in your room." Ryan cut James off by returning to Sirius' question. "Simple. You were having a nightmare."

Ryan folding his arms.

"Listen. Your rabbit was in my room." Sirius said threateningly, pointing his finger at Ryan.

"I happen to know for a fact that Professor Sucklesworth is currently sitting on my bed, where he has been all night." Ryan stated simply.

"That thing is alive. I know it is!" Sirius exclaimed.

But Ryan did not hear him. His attention had been stolen away suddenly by a dopey looking owl who had just flown into the corridor. Sirius looked perplexed at Ryan's apparent disinterest, but soon after following the line of his sight he understood. The thick looking bird held Ryan's gaze and he watched it as it dived toward Sirius, perching on his shoulder and sticking out it's spindly leg. Sirius untied the scroll from the bird's leg and proceeded to unravel the letter, only to stop. The owl had not flown away. His eyes flickered over the bird fleetingly. It did not appear in the slightest bit interested in moving, it remained staring at him in a disoriented manor.

"Um, thank you." Sirius said uneasily, thinking it may be waiting for some gratitude.

The owl let out an alarmingly out of pitch hoot, but did not move or shift it's gaze.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"That will be all?" he tried again to dismiss the bird.

He bird stared at him absently, it's beady eyes looking slightly glazed.

Sirius' eyebrow began to twitch uneasily.

"You can go now." He told it with a false smile.

The owl let out another bizarre hoot, which did nothing but increase the anxiety welling up inside of Sirius' chest.

"I don't think it wants to leave." Ryan observed with a bemused smirk. "I think it likes you."

"Shut it, Lupin." Sirius hissed through clenched teeth. "Listen." He began, addressing the bird. "Go away now, go on, shoo! Go and play with your little owl friends..."

_Hooot_

"Look. Bugger off!" Sirius said sharply, starting to panic.

"Calm down, Sirius. It's probably just exhausted from the flight..." James said quietly, advancing as he made excuses for the birds queer behavior.

When the bird still didn't move, and remained staring at him eerily, Sirius began to swat at it with the letter in his hand. "Piss off! You creepy piece of poultry!" he yelled threateningly at the owl.

This last exclamation was apparently enough to jog the owl to its senses. As Sirius' hand swiped past him the owl leapt onto his other shoulder and glared menacingly at the letter wielding human, his eyes suddenly glowing a deep red. As it opened its beak to let out another strangled hoot, Sirius caught sight of two sharp, tiny white fangs protruding from its mouth. Sirius' eyes widened in horror.

"Get it off me!" He screeched. "For the love of all that is holy get it off me!"

"Calm down, Sirius. It's just an owl." James said in concern as he rushed forward to help the bird.

"Yeah, Sirius." Ryan said in amusement. "It's just an owl."

Sirius wrenched the owl from his shoulder and held it in a choke hold. "You turned an owl?" He panted in horror, his eyes fixed on the gasping bird as it squawked and struggled.

Ryan shrugged. "I was hungry. And I guess I was kinda bored..." He confessed, a small snicker crossing his face.

"What?" James asked in confusion, trying to wrestle the violently fighting owl from Sirius, "Wait.. Turned the owl? What do you mean, Sirius?"

"Fangs, Potter, Fangs!" Sirius exclaimed tightening his grip around the evil owl's scrawny neck, "The ruddy owl has fangs! Can I make myself any clearer? Fangs!"

"A vampiric Owl?" James asked in disbelief, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Does Remus know about this?" Sirius roared as the Owl relented a last breath as it fell unconscious.

"Um. No. And I'd thank you not to tell him." Ryan replied, plucking the unconscious owl out of Sirius' hands. "He won't thank you for that, you know. Romulus is going to be one very pissed off owl when he regains consciousness."

"If Romulus isn't careful he's going to be one very deep fried owl when he regains consciousness." Sirius muttered. "Speaking of Romulus, that sounds familiar. You can't tell me this is the same owl you had the first time?"

"Remus thinks I ate him." Ryan said with a misty grin, "But I could never eat you could I Romy?" He said in a cutesy voice to the unconscious owl as he cradled it in his arms, its beak snapping open and closed with the movement.

James swallowed hard in an apparent attempt to hold down last nights dinner, as he paled significantly. Ryan's eyes glinted greedily as he carefully dug around beneath the owls limp wing. After several moments of carefully calculated maneuvers Ryan withdrew his hand, along with a brand new shiny red Blood Pop, covered in stray plumage. Picking it off eagerly as if it were nothing more than a wrapper, Ryan plunged the Blood Pop into his mouth and sucked away happily, satisfaction creeping across his face.

Sirius looked at Ryan in disdain. "Ryan, you don't know where that thing's been!"

"Yes I do. Romulus always has a secret stash under his left wing." Ryan said defensively.

"What?" Ryan asked indignantly, seeing James horrified look. "Oh, Like you're any better than me!"

"You know that's like the equivalent of you keeping a Blood Pop under your armpit, right?" Sirius asked, slightly disgusted.

Ryan removed the Blood Pop casually and slipped it into his pocket. "Of course I do..." He said trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't believe this." Sirius said in exasperation. "How many more of your fanged protégés am I going to get attacked by today? First the rabbit, then this. Wait a minute... You turned a real rabbit, didn't you? That's it! Professor Sucklesworth is a real rabbit!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black." Ryan said in an innocent voice as he carried the very limp Romulus back up the staircase. "Professor Snuffly Sucklesworth is not alive."

"Don't play innocent with me." Sirius said darkly, "I've seen him... I know..."

"You're truly delusional, Padfoot." Ryan said as he made for his dormitory, suddenly a thought struck him and he turned slowly. "Wait a minute... Exactly why are you here if you didn't get my letter?"

"Oh." Sirius said suddenly, "Well. I'm the substitute teacher for Remus when he's – incapacitated."

James coughed loudly from behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. WE are the substitutes. James and I will be taking classes together." Sirius corrected himself, "Dumbledore thought it would be good to give the class a perspective of what it's like out there being an Auror in the modern world. And seeing as we're partners..."

"You're going to teach together to give the perspective of what the partnership entails." Ryan finished with a nod.

"Pretty much." Sirius confirmed. "Thought our experiences might help the kids understand what defense against the dark arts is really all about."

"Smart." Ryan said nodding. "Though choosing you and Child killer over there, not so smart."

"I am not a child killer." James said coldly.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm sorry. I forgot the moment I was bitten I was classified as a monster and no longer as your son."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." James said darkly.

"Of course I don't." Ryan said, his eyes narrowing. "It's not like you ever came around to try and explain. I'll see you in class, Professor Black. It's good to see you again. I'll pass your regards onto Professor Sucklesworth."

Sirius watched silently as Ryan ascended back up the staircase and disappeared behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Turning slowly he saw James glaring at him angrily.

"Ryan huh?" James said moodily.

"Don't you even dare go down that road with me, James." Sirius said darkly. "You know you won't win."

"A little warning might have been nice, Sirius." James said harshly, "I wasn't expecting to come face to face with my son when I got here. Do you have any idea how jarring that was?"

"Perhaps you should ask Lily why she didn't bother to tell her husband that his son was at Hogwarts?" Sirius replied darkly, "Wonder why that is."

"You could have told me!" James yelled angrily.

"Why? It doesn't make any difference. It doesn't change anything, James." Sirius retorted. "You and Lily made your choice a long time ago. I'm going to get ready for classes."

"You've been in contact with him since Remus took him, haven't you?" James asked loudly, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Sirius snapped, spinning around angrily. "You knew where he was. You always knew where he was. Or did you mean why didn't I tell you that he was as normal as you or me? Because you made your choice James. So don't take it out on me."

Sirius turned away from James and stormed off down the corridor back towards his room. The conversation with one of his two best friends had left him reeling. He knew James was just upset, shocked even, about seeing Ryan, the mirror image of himself and more human than he could have imagined. Even so, James had succeeded in pissing him off. He was not, and would not allow himself to be blamed for the problems between James, Lily, Remus and Ryan. He resolved himself to dress and go down for breakfast before preparing for their first class of the day in second period.

He was hoping that by the time first period began James would have calmed down and they could rationally discuss their teaching plan for the first class of seventh years they would be teaching. He was just determining how likely it would be that James would have calmed down within such a short time frame when a flash of white fur shot across the corridor several feet in front of him. Sirius stopped dead. Listening to the resounding silence all about him, he felt sure that somewhere out of the dim corridor ahead he heard a faint snuffling.

"Not alive, aye?" Sirius muttered with a smirk of satisfaction as he crept ever so slowly forward. "We'll see about that..."

As Sirius moved silently forward the snuffling grew increasingly louder and more intense. Momentarily hesitating, Sirius pressed on, barely daring to breath as he made his approach. So intense was his concentration on being silent that he didn't notice the loose stone on the floor before him that had chipped away from the floor. As his foot connected with it and sent it skipping into the distance the snuffling stopped short abruptly. Dead silence hung in the air as Sirius froze on the spot, hoping that Sucklesworth would not notice his presence despite the noise of the stone.

When after several moments the snuffling did not start up again, Sirius began to get slightly nervous. Looking around cautiously, Sirius peered into the dim shadowed corners of the corridor, checking for any signs of the devilish rabbit. Nothing. Just as he was about to carry on sneaking forward, a pair of demonic red eyes appeared out of nowhere a few feet in front of him. Before he had time to react there was a dull thud on his shoulder as something landed there. Then almost instantaneously, the snuffling started up again, extremely loudly in his left ear...

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape! There's a girl screaming down the corridor!" A fearful looking first year Slytherin panted as he burst into the potion master's office.

"What corridor?" Severus asked in a bored voice.

"The Charms corridor!" He heaved, "Hurry. She sounds like she's in trouble!"

* * *

"Get off me you moldy rodent!" Sirius shrieked as he tore around in circles attempting to shake the white lump from his shoulder.

Professor Sucklesworth the Third was not at all pleased at being called moldy. He conveyed this with a loud hiss and bared his frothy fangs, tightening his grip into the terrified man's shoulder with his tiny rabbit claws. His red eyes glowed with malice as the foolish man attempted to throw him off.

"Get off, Get off, Get off!" Sirius panicked, throwing his left shoulder against the cold stone wall. "Get off!"

Professor Sucklesworth had seen the wall closing in on him and decided his time was up. Vanishing from Sirius' shoulder swiftly at the speed of light, the man continued to slam himself into the wall for several more minutes. Sirius remained thrashing around, screaming irrationally for at least ten minutes before he realized the rodent had vacated his shoulder. He clutched it protectively and shuddered violently as though he had been violated.

"My my my, I thought I recognized that shriek." A voice simpered from behind him.

"Severus." Sirius said darkly as he turned to see the greasy haired Slytherin kid he had once known from school. "I was just checking out the place..."

"Sirius." Severus returned, a pleased smirk crossing his face. "You didn't happen to hear screaming down this corridor did you? Only it was reported to me moments ago that a girl's shrieks were heard emanating from this part of the castle."

"I'm afraid I can't help you there." Sirius replied, unable to keep the hatred from his voice, the potions teacher's enjoyment of the situation was obvious.

"I see." Severus said casually. "Why exactly were you throwing yourself into the wall repeatedly, Black?"

"Social experiment." Sirius replied shortly.

"I don't see anyone else around, Black." Severus smirked.

"That's because it worked, didn't it?" Sirius snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to prepare for."

"In your Pyjamas, Black?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius looked down at himself and his eyebrow twitched dangerously. "What of it, Greaseball? If I want to teach in my Pyjamas, I'll teach in my Pyjamas... You got that?"

"If you want to teach your class half naked, that's your business, Black. I only hope Potter doesn't follow suit." Snape replied coldly. "But I must insist on you wearing more to the staff room than a pair of snitch covered boxer shorts."

"Very well, Severus." Sirius replied heatedly. "But since we're suggesting things to each other, may I make one for you? It's called Shampoo. Try it sometime."

Severus nodded curtly and span around, his long black robes billowing out behind him as he strode away swiftly. Sirius huffed and span around, his silky snitch-covered boxer shorts rippling in the breeze as he moved in the opposite direction toward his room, deep claw marks shining in his left shoulder.

* * *

"There you are." Lily exclaimed as James walked in slamming the door behind him. "I was wondering where you got too. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Harry, oh, I'm sorry, _Ryan Lupin_ being a student in Gryffindor house, would it?" James asked coldly.

"James..." Lily said hastily.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lily?" James asked angrily.

"I didn't know how you'd react. I wasn't even sure how I was reacting when I first saw him.."

'Lily. He's our son." James pointed out angrily, "I had a right to know."

"And now you do." Lily shot back, "He knows what we did, James. He hates us!"

"He doesn't know us." James insisted.

"He knows enough." Lily said shortly.

James sighed wearily, throwing himself down onto the bed they shared. "I didn't know things could be that way..."

"Neither did I." Lily said quietly. "I guess Remus was right all along..."

James frowned as a mixture of horrifying feelings welled up in his chest. He knew she was right.

* * *

_"Remus.." James said in an exhausted voice as Lupin scooped Harry up in his arms hugging him tightly. "Get away from Harry.."_

_"What are you talking about, James? he must be scared out of his mind." Remus said with a puzzled look on his face._

_"Hes been bitten Remus.. hes dead." James whispered._

_"What?" said Remus in a hollow voice, then quickly as if to prove them wrong searched harry for the markings, then seeing them two neat holes on the boys neck, suddenly went very pale._

_"Vampires? here? why?.." Remus asked softly._

_"What does it matter? Who gives a shit? My son is dead! He's worse than dead, he's a monster... and now I have to kill him..." James said breaking down into choking sobs._

_"What?" Remus said not believing what he just heard. "James you cant be serious..."_

_"I have to Remus.."_

_"No! No, you don't have too! He can have a normal life! look at me. No one believed I could have a normal life, but I have! I survived!"_

_"It's not the same, Remus... you're a werewolf, one day out of the month... He's a vampire, everyday for the rest of his life..."_

_"James please." Remus said desperately clutching Harry to his chest. "Think about this. There are ways we can control the evil..."_

_"At what price, Remus?" James spat angrily, "What kind of life will my boy have? What kind of life will Lily and I have? Living in fear that he will become a murderer, or that he will be murdered? Wherever Lily and I are known we will be shunned."_

_"You can't just pretend he isn't your son." Remus said in disbelief, "I won't let you..."_

_"Give him to me, Remus." James said hollowly._

_"Harry." Remus said firmly._

_"What?"_

_"His name is Harry. He's your son!"_

_"My son is dead!" James roared._

_Remus eyed his best friend with a silent, wide-eyed look of horror. "I won't let you kill him. If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first."_

_"He's already dead, Remus! Think rationally! He's a monster!"_

_"So am I!" Remus roared. "So am I..."_

_James looked upon Remus with a saddened expression on his face. "He can't stay here, Remus. He's dead to us..." James said distantly._

_Remus could tell he could barely bring himself to say the words, and Lily choked heavily at his side. Remus then suddenly was overcome with a strong resolve, and he raised his eyes to meet James', they were shining with unshed tears of anger, and sadness._

_"Then I'll take him." Remus stated quietly, "I'll raise him..."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry that took a while guys, promise to get the next one up sooner. Thank you so much for all your reviews, its great to have the feed back and kodi and I are really glad everyones enjoying the story so far. And yeah, were starting to get into the main drift of the story now, had to set a lot of things up but were getting there incase you were all wondering whether it was just a bunch of meaningless jokes and pranks. its not. but hey theyre fun to write. no ryan isnt going to forgive james and lily instantly. yes theyre going to try and make him. Sirius has not forgiven james for what he tried to do, but they are still friends, after a six/seven year hiatus right after Harry left with Remus. Sirius never spoke about harry to james, but mentioned ryan a few times. Remus wasnt so easy on james as Sirius was as you'll discover. hope that answers some questions. Next chapter will be up within a week, thanks guys again so much, hope this chapter is ok. Until next time,

Lanindur Du'Undarian


	8. Ungrounded Accusations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. I just borrowed everything. Professor Snuffly Sucklesworth the third belongs to Kodi and I. So does Ryan's un-dead owl, Romulus.

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Seven: **Ungrounded Accusations

In the dull orange light of the Gryffindor common room, Ryan sat in an armchair by the roaring fire, drumming his fingertips together slowly in front of his chest. He was looking off to the side of the fireplace into the shadows, where, on another chair, Professor Snuffly Sucklesworth sat proudly, washing his ears in the dim light. Ryan seemed very pleased with himself as he addressed the rabbit fondly with a large amount of respect, causing it to straightening its front legs so it appeared to sit up taller. It snuffled the air in response, its white whiskers twitching with its nose.

Sirius could not sleep. His first day of teaching had come and gone without much eventfulness, and he had spent most of it wondering how Ryan was coping with the sudden appearance of the man who should have been his father. He had decided he would go and check on Ryan in Gryffindor tower, knowing full well that the creature of the night would be wide awake. He crept slowly through the portrait of the Fat Lady, having successfully stolen the password off a completely naïve first year within moments of his first school day. As he had expected, he saw Ryan sitting up in front of the fire, looking extremely regal as he drummed his fingers together. Sirius smirked and stealthily crept up behind him, but what he heard took him completely by surprise.

"Now... good job so far, Snuffly," Ryan said in a pleased voice, his eyes glimmering darkly. "But we have to continue as planned..."

"Um Ryan, what are you doing?" Sirius asked suspiciously from behind him.

Sirius could have sworn he saw a flash of white in the shadows of the corner of the room as Ryan span around.

"Um, nothing." Ryan said casually.

"Who were you talking too?" Sirius asked slowly.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Sirius. You might over hear something not meant for your innocent ears..."

Sirius raised an eyebrow then walked around to the armchair next to Ryan's, sitting himself down heavily and staring at the boy with a hardened expression. "It was the rat, wasn't it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Ryan inquired leaning back in his chair.

"The plague of living death you call Snuffly." Sirius said darkly. "That's what I meant."

"Not this again." Ryan said rolling his eyes with perfect realism. "You're old and senile Paddy. I'm thinking I should get someone to come and cart you off to the old folks home, dementia is setting in early with you."

"Fine. Fine." Sirius backed off without a fight, "If that's the way you want to play it, fine. But I'm onto you kid, you and that moldy rat of yours."

"Snuffly gets easily offended, you know. Calling him moldy hurts his feelings." Ryan said defensively.

"You ought to tell him that I'm a heartless bastard who doesn't give a crap about anyone other than myself, then." Sirius replied. "But I didn't come up here to discuss the rabbit."

"Ah, James then, was it?" Ryan asked with dawning comprehension.

"I thought Dumbledore would have informed you and Remus..."

"He likes to surprise me with these things, I think he finds it entertaining." Ryan said with a shrug.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes... He's a bit odd that way."

"If you're worried about how I'm coping with them around, you needn't. I plan to take them out as soon as I get a chance." Ryan said simply.

"What?" Sirius asked, alarmed.

"I'm kidding, Padfoot." Ryan said with a smirk noticing Sirius looked as though he were about to have a heart attack. "They're of little consequence to me."

"James has been looking for you all day." Sirius said quietly.

"I know. Operation Dodge Potter is a complete success. They'll never catch me." Ryan said with a sigh of relief. "Father and I are pretty good at disappearing when we need too."

"Remus will be furious when he finds out James is here." Sirius said quietly at the mention of the werewolf.

Ryan shrugged and frowned. "He doesn't hate James. He just hates what James did. He'll be furious if James continues to try and mess with me. You would be wise to tell him to keep away, Sirius. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Oh, I've told him, Ryan. Believe me. But I don't think he's going to listen somehow." Sirius said darkly.

"He'll regret not listening." Ryan said, his eyes glowing darkly. "But there is something else I wished to speak with you about. Did you read the letter Romulus so kindly delivered you this morning?"

"I did." Sirius said grimly, "And I think you'll find the flatulence belonged to the werewolf, not the dog."

"Interesting." Ryan stated raising an eyebrow. "Yet not what I wished to discuss. I was more interested in discussing the events surrounding the recovery of Cedric Diggory's body tied to the gravestone of Riddle's muggle father."

"Ah." Sirius said with a frown. "Diggory. Yes..."

"My sources tell me that Voldemort has returned to his body." Ryan probed, eyeing Sirius intently.

"Where'd you hear that? The Vampiric grapevine?" Sirius asked darkly.

"How much does the Ministry of Magic know, Sirius?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Enough." Sirius stated grimly. "Deatheater activity is on the rise. The Dark Mark has been seen numerous times. They've been trying to play it down and hush things up, but it won't be long before it's out in the open, people are already starting to ask questions. Fudge is scared. He doesn't want to admit that Voldemort has returned, because that means he has a huge problem. Fudge isn't very _good_ at dealing with problems..."

"Surely he can't deny Voldemort's return now that Diggory's body has been found on Riddle's grave." Ryan said in disbelief.

"He can try." Sirius snorted. "Why else do you think he allowed two of his senior Aurors to come to Hogwarts and substitute teach the defense against the dark arts class? He's in denial. This is the time that we are needed the most out there and he's sent us here. Meanwhile, Voldemort is recruiting and growing stronger and stronger.."

"My sources also inform me," Ryan continued slowly, "That Voldemort is in contact with the council and is already requesting our allegiance."

Sirius frowned, then raised his eyes to the young man in front of him. "What will you do?"

"We will just have to see what they decide." Ryan said quietly, "But the decision must be made, and it must be made soon."

Sirius nodded giving Ryan a grim look. "The signs are undeniable. Voldemort is back. But when he will strike? That is anyone's guess."

"He will not stand for the council's indecision for long, Sirius. You know that. And if Fudge doesn't get his act together soon, the consequences could be dire." Ryan insisted gravely.

"I agree." Sirius muttered. "And I believe things will only get worse before they are resolved... There's something else you should know. Something the prophet hasn't got their hands on yet."

"What?"

"There's been a mass breakout of Deatheaters from Azkaban." Sirius said grimly, staring into the fireplace.

* * *

A shriek rang from the girls dormitory rang through the Gryffindor common room early on Thursday morning. Looking at each other with surprised alarm, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all tore down their staircase to the dormitory and stood helplessly looking up the girls staircase as another shriek sounded. Ryan came striding down the boy's staircase several moments later in his usual emotionally detached state to find them all standing around the foot of the staircase, shrieks still ringing in the air. 

"What's going on up there?" Dean shouted, "Is everything alright?"

"I'll go" Ryan said in a bored voice, as another shriek emerged from the girls.

"No, Ryan mate, you don't understand," Seamus began as Harry stepped onto the girls staircase, "Its got a charm on it, no wizard can get up .." His voice trailed off slowly and he was left standing dumbfounded as Ryan sauntered up the staircase slowly and opened the girls dormitory door.

"Impossible..." Ron breathed.

"Incredible!" Dean Grinned.

"He's amazing.." Neville whispered.

* * *

"Ladies." Ryan greeted the girls as he walked casually into their dormitory, leaning against Hermione Granger's bedpost, "What seems to be the problem?" 

Spinning around, mouths' wide open with shock, the girls stood momentarily silence in their nightgowns. As they pondered how he had come to be in their dormitory, they suddenly rediscovered their voices and it only took them a few seconds to start shrieking again.

"You!" Hermione yelled, pointing a shakily accusing finger at Ryan. "It was you! How did you get in here!"

"Woah woah woah, Lets not play the blame game girls, slow down and tell uncle Ryan what all the commotion is about." he said calmly as he sat himself down on Hermione's bed, looking at them expectantly. "Well?"

"You've been going through our underwear!" Shrieked an outraged Lavender Brown.

"You what now?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't Deny it!" Hermione screeched. "We found these!" she said with a triumphant look, thrusting forward a handful of Blood pops that had been extracted from the girls underwear draws.

"Hey! I was saving those for a special occasion!" he exclaimed, snatching them out of her hand, "Why'd you have to go and move them? Now I'll have to plant them all over again, It's a lot of hard work you know!"

"Yeah Right! I bet he dropped them in there when he was having a perve!" Shrieked Parvati.

"And how the hell did you get up here? The staircase is enchanted!" Hermione demanded.

Ryan shrugged. "Guess it doesn't work on dead guys." he said casually.

* * *

"He's not THAT great!" Ron said in a jealous voice, "I bet It's broken or something! Let me try!" 

"Ron mate I wouldn't do that..." Seamus said in a warning tone as the staircase began wailing and Ron flew across the dormitory and crashed through the opposite wall.

"Ow..." Ron yelled angrily as he scrambled to his feet, rubbing his head slowly. "How the hell did he get up there?"

"I dunno... " Dean said in awe as he looked up the staircase hopefully, "But I hope he teaches me how..."

* * *

"Oh for the love of God," Ryan said in frustration, running his hands over his face and through his hair, "I do not have the remotest interest in any of your underwear, can we _please_ get passed this fixation." 

"You're the one with the fixation mate! with Women's panties!" Lavender shrieked.

"Funny..." He said with a smirk, "I don't see any women here..." He gazed around the room hopefully.

"Argghhhh!" shrieked Parvati, "How dare you!"

Ryan snorted with laughter, "I'm sorry, what are you going to do about it? Swing for me with your handbag?"

"Get out of here, PERVERT!"

"Honestly! Is breaking into your dormitory and stashing blood pops in your underwear draws really a crime?" He asked innocently.

"YES!" they screeched.

"Sorry, Sorry... Leaving... Bloody girls..." Ryan muttered and as he exited their dormitory the door slammed behind him.

Surfing down the girls staircase with his famous one fanged smirk plastered on his face he jumped onto the floor and began to whistle as he walked up to the boys dormitory, well aware of the four pairs of eyes following his every move eagerly.

"Five, Four... Three... Two... " he counted down quietly under his breath, as he reached one he heard the bolting footsteps of the four boys race up the staircase behind him and prepared himself for the bombardment of questions and worship he was about to receive.

"Ingenious!"

"Fantastic!"

"Were any of them naked?" Dean asked hopefully clapping harry on the shoulder.

"No thank God, I would have been eaten alive." Ryan said throwing himself down on his bed, sucking on one of his retrieved blood pops. "I swear, those girls have no respect for other peoples' property."

"Why? What did they do?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, all I did was exercise my right to enter their dormitory, go through their clothing draws and stash some of my blood pops there for safe keeping. And I return to find they've removed them all and I had to snatch them back off that Granger. All the while they were screaming at me about being a panty thief and a pervert. I swear, talk about girls and over active imaginations."

This speech was met with a stunned silence from the other boys, who after several moments, dissolved into fits of laughter.

"You stashed your blood pops in their underwear draws? Excellent! The look on their faces must have been priceless!" Dean roared with laughter.

"You realize, that you actually don't have the right to go into their dormitory and go through their draws, right?" Ron said, slightly affronted that Ryan had seen Hermione's underwear.

"Ron calm down! The man's a legend." Seamus said wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm just saying I'd be a little weirded out if I found blood pops in my underwear draw that's all, I wouldn't want anyone rummaging through mine..." Ron muttered.

"I see you obviously haven't changed your underwear in..." he paused to think, "Six days then." Ryan stated to Ron.

"You... What!" Ron ran over to his underwear draw and began pulling everything out of it. Sure enough at the very bottom lay a stash of blood pops. "OK Ryan you really have problems!" he yelled.

"Hey... I have an addiction... what can I say... It's a curse." he said calmly, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"Sicko..." Ron muttered, putting everything back in his draw.

"It's an acquired taste, I'll grant you that." Ryan said with a yawn.

"Oi! Lupin! I think this belongs to you!" a fiery female voice yelled as a blood pop came whizzing through the air heading straight for Ryan's forehead.

With lightning fast reflexes Ryan caught the blood pop an inch from his face and examined it carefully before turning his attention to the doorway, where a pretty young red headed girl stood with her hands on her hips, looking a little ticked off.

"If you wanted to see my Underwear that bad, you should have asked. Probably still would have smacked you in the head, but at least it would prove you had some form of manors. And as for leaving your sticky blood pops in my draws, I now have blood stains on everything. I've just spent the last half an hour magicking them out. That's 30 minutes of my life gone, and I want them all back, every last second. So you better make your apology good or I'll take my debt out of your flesh!" she said through gritted teeth as her eyes burned fiercely into him.

Ryan felt something jolt in his stomach, a feeling he had never felt before; a strong impulse to stand and apologize. Getting to his feet he walked over to Ginny, taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly. As he raised his eyes to meet hers he found that she was looking rather surprised at his response. He smirked slightly; at last he had regained his control.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ginerva. I seem to have mistakenly stolen 30 minutes of your youth, and If there is anything, anything at all I can do to make up for the trouble I've caused, I would be honored to do so. Perhaps... Would you allow me the privilege of escorting you to Hogsmeade this weekend? We could do anything you wish to do, all day, together, it's the least I can do." he asked, deeply staring into her eyes, a mischievous grin planted on his face.

Ginny was somewhat taken aback by his response. Grinning slightly, she looked over him carefully. He really was very handsome, mysterious, intriguing, and his antics made her laugh.

"Well," she said with a gruff sigh, "Its a start, but don't think you've gotten off that easy. There's plenty more work ahead of you, and it's Ginny, not Ginerva. I hate that."

"As you wish, Ginerva. I'll escort you to the entrance hall at 9am."

"Ginny!" she said through gritted teeth. "And you better not be late!"

"Ginny! I forbid you to go out with him!" Ron's shocked voice came from the back of the room, he was fuming with anger and had grown suddenly very red in the face.

"Oh get over it Ron, it's my life, not yours, so get a grip. Ryan, I'll see you on Saturday." she said haughtily as she turned and stormed out of their dormitory slamming the door behind her. they didn't see, but she was grinning broader than ever as she skipped down the staircase.

"Great! Just great! The only dead guy in the school and my sister wants to date him! Bloody brilliant!" Ron said in outrage.

"What can I say, there's a certain mystery about us dead guys, the ladies love it." Ryan said boastfully.

"I'm sorry," Dean interrupted, looking highly confused, "But how the hell did you just do that? She was pissed as anything, threatening to murder you, yet you managed to score a date and she left the room grinning. Did I miss something!" He said rubbing his head as if it was sore from all the thinking.

"It's all in the delivery my simple living friend, some of us have the talent, like myself, and others, "He said glancing sideways at Ron, "well, others aren't so fortunate."

"What's that supposed to mean? You better keep your filthy hands, not to mention fangs, and any other body parts away from my little sister Ryan, or I'll kill you all over again"

"Calm down Ron, Ginerva is a smart girl, she can handle herself, besides, if I was to eat anyone, it'd be you and everyone else in the school before your little sister. Trust me." he said as if this was a comforting thought.

"Stay away from her, I mean it! If you don't, I'll jinx you!" Ron said angrily with a little more fear than before.

"Hmm, OK so it's threats now is it? Try this one on for size then, it might be a little rough, tell me what you think. OK, here goes; 'Leave Ginerva and I alone, so that we may date each other in peace, or I will pierce your jugular with my highly pointy and not to mention incredibly sharp fangs and drain you of all your blood, and leave your limp and pale body for my father to finish off'. There. I think it was a nice one, don't you agree?" Ryan said inquiringly raising his eyebrows at Ron, awaiting his approval, noticing that he had gone ghostly white.

"Hmm, I'm assuming that my threat was crystal clear to you then." Ryan said cheerfully. "Excellent, excellent. She truly is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on."

"My sister is not a creature you big pasty git!" Ron roared advancing towards Ryan fist raised.

Ryan sighed heavily then spun around, fangs bared and made a threatening hissing noise as Ron approached. Ron stumbled and fell backwards, scuttling away across the floor, eyes wide with horror. Ryan grinned, drawing his fangs back in.

"As you can now see, Ronald, I was not speaking in jest when I threatened you just now, I was being completely serious. You can trust me, Ginerva is in good hands. I will be a perfect gentleman, I'm not going to bite her, I would never dream of it." he said quietly.

"Oh? and why is that?" Ron snorted.

"She makes me feel... strange. I can't explain it." he said, for once in his life looking baffled.

"Man," Dean whispered. "He's got it bad. Mind you, Ginny is pretty hot." he stated to Seamus.

"Watch it, Thomas." Ron snapped.

"Yeah Thomas, watch it!" Ryan added in agreement with the hint of a smirk.

"Sorry man, but she is." he said shrugging.

Ryan nodded. "I cannot fault you there, she is beautiful."

"She's going to kill you for me if you keep calling her 'Ginerva'" Ron said with a laugh, "She hates that name with a fiery passion."

"I think it suites her." Ryan said simply.

"Ha, what am I worried about? You'll be dead in under a week." Ron said with a snicker.

"I hate to tell you this Ron, but I already am dead, it's part of being a vampire you see, no pulse, cold, clammy skin..."

"Yeah yeah, you know what I mean." he said agitatedly.

"Yes, but I tend to disagree. I think she likes me, perhaps even feels the way I do."

"We'll see about that." Ron said darkly.

"Sabotage will get you eaten as well, did I mention that?" Ryan said in an uninterested voice.

Ron gulped, "I didn't mean that. I just meant, we'll have to wait and see how she feels, won't we?"

"Indeed we will" Ryan said quietly, putting a fresh blood pop in his mouth.

* * *

"That's our substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Seamus inquired dryly. 

The shrieking grew steadily louder once more as Sirius doubled back down the corridor and drew nearer to the group again. The five boys had been making their way down to breakfast after the incident in the girl's dormitory when the blurry figure of a man shot past them shrieking madly, flapping his arms about his head. They had found the scene so intriguing that they had come to a stand still in the corridor and watched as the man turned around and sprinted madly in the opposite direction several times so that he had crossed their path exactly seven times so far.

"Yup." Ryan stated simply, as the five boys heads' moved from side to side following the action of the event.

"What's that blurry thing attacking him?" Neville asked in awe as Sirius shot past again, the small blurry thing darting around his head was barely visible, they were moving at such great speed.

"That," Ryan said with a small grin, "Is Romulus."

His words were barely audible over the dying shrieks as Sirius moved away down the corridor, before doubling back again, when they began to escalate once more.

"Romulus?" Dean asked absently, not taking his eyes off the substitute.

"My owl. He has fangs." Ryan explained proudly.

"Oh..." Seamus said as if it all made sense as Sirius shot past to the left again.

"Why is your owl attacking Professor Black?" Ron asked blankly.

"Sirius and Romulus had a slight altercation yesterday morning." Ryan explained, his eyes not leaving Sirius. "Romulus is exacting his revenge."

"Man..." Dean exclaimed with a released breath, "That is one pissed off budgie..."

"Well," Seamus said brightly, "For a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he's especially good at running away and shrieking like a girl, that's for sure."

"You think that'll be in our exam?" Neville asked with a grin as Sirius flew past to the right, his shrieks so loud Neville's voice was barely heard. "If so, I should definitely pass. I have turning around and running away down to a fine art."

"Oh... Look." Dean pointed, still wide eyed as he watched the struggling man zoom back and forth, "I think he's slowing..."

"You're right..." Seamus admitted after several moments of squinting. "I can make out features now, he's not just a blur. The owl still looks like a big ball of feathers though..."

Sirius flew past to the left once more, but this time he did not double back to cross them again, he merely kept on running, apparently resolving to lose the owl in the vastness of the castles passageways.

"I wonder if he'll make it to class first period?" Seamus asked in a bemused voice.

Ryan grinned. "He'll make it. He might be crawling, But he'll make it."

* * *

Five minutes into first period the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom door flew open and a gasping figure flung himself into the room, slamming the door swiftly shut behind him. A spilt second later, a very bedraggled looking owl slammed into it's glass pane, causing several of the fifth year students to jump. The class watched in alarm as the dazed bird slid slowly down the glass pane and landed with a resounding thud on the other side of the classroom door. 

"Thank Merlin..." Sirius wheezed, sliding down the door to the floor.

"Is it alive?" A gryffindor girl shrieked in alarm, jumping to her feet.

"I bloody well hope not!" Sirius gasped in panic.

His response was met with several raised eyebrows and a sea of bizarre looks cast in his direction. From across the room someone cleared their throat loudly. Sirius looked up, wheezing still, to see James emerging from the conjoined office backing onto the classroom. James stopped dead after doing a double take at Sirius, wheezing against the classroom door, and looked up to see the horrorstruck looks in the eyes of the students.

"Well, I see you've all met Professor Black, then." James said with a small smirk as he walked over extending a hand to his partner, who took it gratefully and hauled himself to his feet.

"Professor - Sirius – Black." Sirius addressed the class with a small smile in between gasps as he caught his breath.

"And I am his partner in crime, Professor James Potter." James said with a grin. "Many of you will know my wife, Lily, the Charms teacher. We are substituting for Professor Lupin while he is unwell."

"But you're – You're Aurors!" A Gryffindor girl exclaimed, "I've read about you in the Prophet. You're the most successful Auror partnership in three decades!"

"Now now, little girl," James said with a broad grin, "No need to blow our trumpet. Four decades, actually." He corrected her swiftly.

"And that is precisely why we are here." Sirius said with a grin, "Dumbledore thought having an Auror partnership teach you at certain – times throughout the year may give you further insight into what Defense Against the Dark Arts really is all about. Especially those of you considering the career of an Auror for yourselves. James and I were once students in this very classroom ourselves, a long time ago."

"Um, Sir?" A timid Hufflepuff boy spoke up, shakily raising his hand.

"Yes?" Sirius inquired.

"Do you think someone should tend to the owl, Sir?"

"For the love of all that is good and holy, No!" Sirius said a little more loudly and swiftly than he had intended, causing the class to jump violently. "I mean, no... I'm sure the owl is fine."

"Moving along..." James said quickly clearing his throat. "Who can tell me where you left off with Professor Lupin in your last lesson?"

The class fell silent as James looked amongst them, slightly confused by their behavior. They all knew what had become of the Potters' son, it was common knowledge in the wizarding world that Harry Potter had been killed by a vampire moments after destroying the Dark Lord. But James didn't know the reason behind their sympathetic silence. His eyes fell on Hermione and he stiffened his resolve, feeling as though he was being tested by this class of teenage wizards and witches.

"Miss Granger, is it?" James asked her, "I hear you are the brightest spark of this class. Perhaps you wouldn't mind informing Professor Black and Myself of where you left off with Professor Lupin?"

"I'm sorry, Professor..." Hermione began shakily, "It's just that... we were studying..."

"Vampires, Professor Potter." Ryan said loudly from the back of the class, causing the collective of students to turn around and look at him in surprise. "Professor Lupin was just informing us all about Vampires. Perhaps you would like to give us your views on the subject?"

What Ryan hadn't intended on doing, was drawing to attention the alarming similarities between himself and Professor James Potter. But that was exactly what he had done, for now the class was looking backward and forward between the professor in front of them, and the slightly shorter, slightly paler and slighter deader looking version behind them. James noticed the attention the class was giving this detail, Ryan however, was ignoring it.

"Per- Perhaps that is a subject best left for Professor Lupin to teach you..." James said distantly, turning away from the expressions of sympathy in the students before him.

Only Sirius saw Ryan's eyes flare with malice as James milked the class for sympathy over a lie that he created to cover his ass. Only he saw that Ryan was longing to expose the man before him as a liar and a hypocrite, an attempted murderer. Only he could see that Ryan was longing to destroy James Potter's reputation, but Sirius knew Ryan would never admit to being the son of James Potter.

"Does anyone have any questions for James and I about our work on the field?" Sirius asked quickly, clapping his hands together firmly.

"I do." Ryan said loudly. "What is the Ministry doing about Voldemort?"

There was a collective gasp of shock from the class as they all spun around in their chairs to look at Ryan. Several students had jumped violent or at the very least flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. James and Sirius stood momentarily dumbstruck.

"I- I'm not entirely sure what you mean, Ryan." James replied with a small laugh.

"Yes you are." Ryan replied slyly, "Voldemort is alive. His Deatheaters are back at large. What is the Ministry doing about that? Or is Fudge still trying to cover it all up?"

"That is an ungrounded accusation, Mr. Lupin." James said in a heated voice.

"Is it?" Ryan asked in feigned interest. "Then perhaps you could explain a few things to me. The mass breakout of Deatheaters from Azkaban, for one?"

The students in the class looked around at each other uneasily. The Breakout had been front page news of the Daily Prophet that morning, and had done nothing but increase the fears amongst them that what they weren't being told was the truth. A rush of hushed whispers raced through the classroom, only to be silenced by James' frustrated voice.

"That was an isolated incident." James insisted.

"Isolated or not, no one has ever escaped the chambers of Azkaban before now." Ryan said firmly. "If I were you, I'd be investigating why the Dementors let six infamous followers of Lord Voldemort escape. I think you'll find they were persuaded by a certain Dark Lord. If Fudge doesn't move soon, the Dementors will join him, and that is not alliance that would aid you in the coming war."

"That is enough, Mr. Lupin." James snapped irritably.

Silence rang through the classroom. James knew all too well that Voldemort was indeed back at large, but how Ryan knew was beyond him. All he knew was that he didn't like the idea that Ryan seemed to know more about the Dark Lord's return to power than he did. They had been strictly forbidden to inform anyone that Voldemort was alive by Fudge himself, and part of James knew that they had been sent to Hogwarts to prevent any more incidents like Diggory's disappearance and ultimate death. Despite this, he couldn't help but thinking that Fudge was making a huge mistake in keeping things hushed up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young man raise his hand from the left side of the classroom.

"Yes?" Sirius fielded the inquiry.

"Is it true, Professor? Is Voldemort really back?" He asked quietly.

Sirius glanced at James briefly before making an executive decision. "Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge has forbidden Professor Potter and I from informing you that Lord Voldemort is back and at large." Sirius said simply.

Ryan looked over at Sirius and caught his eye, giving him a small grin. He knew that Sirius would do whatever was necessary to move the process along. It was imperative that the world discovered the truth, one by one, sooner rather than later. The class looked at Sirius, dumbfounded. The news that Voldemort was indeed alive and even more so that the minister was trying to hide it was a hard blow to take. All of their worst fears had come true.

"Professor Black." James said in a hard voice, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Certainly Professor Potter." Sirius replied giving James a hard look as he walked over to huddle with his partner in a two man conference circle.

"What the hell was that?" James whispered furiously.

"The truth." Sirius replied casually. "I think they deserve to hear it. They're kids, they're not stupid James."

"You're going to get us suspended from the ministry at this rate." James hissed through clenched teeth.

"Would it matter?" Sirius asked, "It's not as though were getting any action with Fudge blatantly denying the truth."

"Look. I agree with you." James informed him, "You know that. All I'm saying is we need to be careful about how we do this, Sirius."

"Agreed." Sirius replied, as they emerged from the huddle. "But I'm not going to lie to these kids. Their lives are in danger, and so are their families lives."

James sighed. "Well, Dumbledore got what he wanted I guess. I only hope he decides to cover our arses when Fudge puts them on the chopping block."

"He will." Sirius said with a grin. "Besides, we can just blame Ryan."

"How exactly does a teenage vampire know so much about the return of the Dark Lord, Sirius?" James asked sternly.

"I've no idea, James." Sirius said innocently as he moved away, "I've no idea..."

"Alright class, Listen up, this is important." James began defeatedly. "Voldemort is back at large. His Deatheaters are on the loose, and we strongly recommend that you and your families take extreme caution in all your doings. The Ministry will firmly deny any reports of Voldemort being alive, this is exactly why you need to be careful. Very soon Voldemort will have gained enough followers to launch a second war in the wizarding world. You all need to prepare yourselves and remain vigilant..."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well there you are, chapter eight. Didn't I update quickly? I am aware that there is a strong dislike for the Ginny/Ryan romance, but I'm afraid certain things need to happen. If it disturbs you that much, in your minds, imagine she is someone else, I'm attempting to make the situations humorous to hopefully please you and make up for the parts with Ginny. It's not going to be full on mushy crap so don't fret yourselves. Next chapter will be up soon, very soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all so much for your reviews and continued support. We are really loving writing this story and are glad its been so well received. Now... back to For Love and Honor for a few days. TTFN, 

**Lanindur Du'Undarian**

P.S. A few questions regarding how Remus took Harry away from Lily and James; there is more to the flashback than what was shown, and It will be shown soon. Also as for how Lily and James never made the 'Ryan is Harry' connection. Sirius disappeared from their lives for six years after he discovered what they had attempted to do to Harry and the lengths Remus had gone to to save him. When Sirius returned to their lives, they did not speak about anything to do with harry or Remus. This was James and Lily's decision as much as it was Sirius'. They just weren't interested, Harry died to them the day he left them with Remus and they had had time to come to terms with that. When Sirius at last told them Remus had a son named Ryan, they assumed Remus had had a child of his own, and they never had the information clarified. They assumed Harry had been uncontrollable, and that Remus had had to find that out the hard way. They assumed Harry was long gone into the world of darkness at that stage. Despite all of that, Remus had always left James and Lily the means of getting into contact with him if they wished. They never took him up on that. Hope that helps a bit. Thanks guys.


	9. Repeat Offender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't sue.**

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Eight: **Repeat Offender

"I just had a rather peculiar visit from Cornelius Fudge." Professor Dumbledore said with a bizarre twinkle in his eye.

Had James and Sirius not spent seven years under the headmaster when they were students, they would have brushed this comment off lightly. However, having spent those seven years getting to know the quirks of the man before them, they realized that much more was said in that small sentence than it appeared. For instance, they knew that any sentence using the phrase "Rather Peculiar" in fact stood for "Highly Disturbing". In the same fashion, any sentence using that phrase referring to a visit from someone meant that that someone had ranted and raved for at least 40 minutes. The tone of the sentence told them that the ranting and raving done by that certain someone pertained to themselves and something they had done. In short, Sirius Black and James Potter were in the shit with the headmaster, once again.

James fidgeted slightly and Sirius put on his well worn forlorn look. "Oh?"

"Apparently," The headmaster began, clearing his throat, "He has received several howlers from students parents demanding to know why he is covering up Lord Voldemort's return."

Dumbledore paused, a tactic Sirius and James remembered well, one that was meant to make the guilty party think about the consequences of what they have done.

"He did?" Sirius asked innocently.

"He says that most of these howlers informed him that their children had been told of the Dark Lords return by their substitute teachers for Defense Against the Dark Arts, two of his most senior Aurors, who also claimed that the ministry was covering up the information because they were too scared to acknowledge the truth and the actions they would have to take if they admitted it."

"How odd." James said quickly to Sirius, casting him a stray glance. Sirius nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Odd indeed." Dumbledore said raising his eyebrows.

"I was drinking heavily that day... I don't recall-" Sirius began.

"I would save that excuse for a time when you are actually in trouble Professor Black, may I say it is an outstanding one." Dumbledore said with a bemused look.

"We- We're not in trouble?" James asked in surprise.

"I am a firm believer in the truth, James." Dumbledore replied with a small smile.

James shot Sirius a look that clearly said he didn't quite agree, but was cut short by Dumbledore continuing his speech, which apparently was not over yet.

"I agree wholeheartedly with what you have chosen to do, so you are not in trouble with me, no. But may I offer you some words of caution, Cornelius does not share my views. Cornelius has complete control of your destinies at the Ministry, I suggest, if you intend to keep informing people of the Voldemort's return, that you do so discreetly. The wizarding world can not afford to lose you as Aurors, especially now." Dumbledore paused, "I have informed the Minister that it was I who made the announcement, not you. I don't think he entirely believed me, but he accepted it as the truth none the less. However I implore you both to watch your step."

"Thank you Albus." James replied.

"You are most welcome, by the way James, how are things going with Harry?" The headmaster inquired.

"How would you expect things to be going, Albus?" James asked, suppressed anger in his voice. "How could you not tell me he was here?"

"If you had known, you would not have come." Dumbledore replied simply, eyeing the man before him carefully. "People are going to start asking questions James, you look remarkably alike, you know."

"Even if I did tell the truth he would flat out deny it, and I believe Remus would too." James said angrily. "What do you want from me Dumbledore?"

"Voldemort is back. The world needs Harry Potter." Dumbledore said urgently.

"Harry Potter is dead." Sirius said bitterly from behind the pair. "You'll have to rely on someone else to save the world this time, old man."

"You can give him a new father and a new name, Sirius, but it does not change that fact that he is the boy who defeated Voldemort. The-Boy-Who-Lived." Dumbledore rose to Sirius' words, fire in his eyes.

"Only he didn't live, did he? He was dead before the curse touched him! I wont let you lay the burden of the Wizarding world on Ryan. He deserves better than that." Sirius turned and swung the door to Dumbledore's office open furiously. "Find yourself another pawn." He spat over his shoulder as he departed the room, leaving James and Dumbledore standing in silence as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Well, at least you're on time." Ginny stated as she saw Ryan's dark figure standing at the bottom of the girls staircase early Saturday morning.

As she drew closer his figure came into view and she gasped with surprise. Clearly he had gone to a lot of effort to present himself nicely for her. His sleek dark hair was combed back carefully and a few wisps hung down cutting across his eyes. In Ginny's opinion he looked incredibly handsome, he was wearing a tight white shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. she noticed that he had even shined his shoes which made her snigger quietly. As she drew closer to him he put out his hand towards her, smiling she reached for it, only to have his hand slide right past hers, dive into her pocket and draw a blood pop out from it. Ginny's mouth fell open in disbelief, her eyes wide. With a satisfied smile on his face he placed the sweet into his mouth, then took Ginny's hand and bowed slightly as she came to stand beside him.

"Alright! How'd you do that! I only put these pants on this morning and I checked the pockets before I got them on! There was nothing in them!" She said in despair.

Ryan merely shrugged and gave his usual smirk, a trickle of blood running down his chin from the corner of his mouth. "I guess I will always remain a mystery to you, Ginevra."

"Its Ginny! And you still haven't answered my question! There's no way you could have planted that! No way! when did you do it?" She demanded.

"All in good time, Ginevra, did I mention how beautiful you look this morning? I'll gladly tell you anything you wish to know at a later time, but as for now, we best be off or we'll be late. Things to do, People to see."

Ginny made a noise of severe irritation at having her questions ignored, and reluctantly let herself be pulled along by his hand. As they left Gryffindor tower and descended down the staircase Ryan sucked away happily on his blood pop, whistling softly to himself, causing Ginny to huff in irritation. As Ryan jumped to the bottom of the staircase something fleshy hit him in the chest and bounced backward in alarm. Ryan looked around in surprise, then in defeat looked down to see the first year whom he was now on a first name basis with.

"Hello Dennis." Ryan said rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Dennis whimpered fearfully and stepped back, his eyes darting around erratically for escape routes.

"Lets get this over with shall we?" Ryan asked in a bored voice.

Dennis' eyes widened in alarm.

"Come come, my good boy." Ryan said with a kind smile as Ginny arrived behind him. "You see these? These are my fangs. I use them to drain my victims of blood. I haven't had a decent victim in a while, and since you seem to keep crossing my path I really am beginning to believe this is destiny. So why don't you just stand still for a minute, I'll do what I'm best at, and it'll all be over. No more fear, no more concussions, trust me, you'll be better off. Kill any more brain cells and I think you'll be a write-off. Come on Dennis, It won't hurt a bit, I promise."

Dennis knew what It won't hurt a bit, I promise, really meant. His dentist made that same promise all the time, and he knew now that it was all lies to coax you into doing something that you otherwise would never do. He had barely heard 'I promise', before he took off with a burst of speed and, unable to break in time, slammed into the stone wall of the entrance hall, rebounded off it by several feet and hit the floor with a thud. Every student, teacher and ghost in the Entrance hall came to a stand still and raised their eyebrows as they saw the semiconscious boy on the floor, swiping at the dancing leprechauns floating around his head.

"Dance O'connor... Dance..." Dennis muttered incoherently

Ryan sighed with satisfaction. "Remember Ginevra. Fear is the greatest weapon."

"Aren't you going to make sure he's ok?" Ginny asked in alarm.

"Oh," Ryan said with a small chuckle. "You want to see what happens when I make sure he's alright... Ok."

Ryan grinned and walked over to Dennis, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ginny was watching. "Say Dennis?" Ryan called as he came into the boy's blurred vision, his fangs bared and his eyes glowing crimson. "Are you alright? Cause I'm kinda hungry now..."

As Dennis' vision cleared and he saw the evil eyes directly above him staring lovingly at his neck, he shrieked in alarm. Scrambling six feet down the hallway, Dennis got to his feet and took off, shrieking madly as he tripped on one of the ancient rugs and flew headfirst into a suit of armor with a crash. He de-tangled himself from it swiftly and got to his feet, taking off again as he skidded around the corner.

"Wait for it..." Ryan called to Ginny. "And..."

A loud thud echoed back down the passage way to his ears. Ryan grinned and ran to the corner to check on the boy's progress.

"Hey, all right! He made 70 feet this time! He beat his own record!"

However when Ryan turned and jogged back to Ginny, he was surprised to see that she did not seem impressed.

"Oh come on Ginevra, give the boy some credit. He improves every time!" Ryan said with a smirk.

"He could really hurt himself if you keep doing that!" Ginny said angrily.

"Naw, he does it all the time, it hasn't hurt him yet. I find it quite entertaining."

"Terrorizing people again, Ryan?" A voice came from behind them.

Ryan turned to see his father standing there with an exasperated look on his face. "Father! You just missed him, I so wanted you to meet him. I have to admit I'm growing rather attached to young Dennis."

"Sounds a little messed up if you ask me. 'Show them you care, Give them a concussion...'" Sirius appeared from behind Remus, grinning as he put on his best Valentine's Day advertising voice.

"Dennis responds well too it." Ryan said with a shrug.

"He responds well to being unconscious?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

Ryan nodded eagerly, looking amused. "He's far more interesting when he's out cold. Some of the stuff he mumbles... Priceless."

Ginny cleared her throat loudly, and the three men turned to look at her. She crossed her arms and gave Ryan a meaningful glare. Sirius snorted with laughter realizing that Ryan had a date and coughed loudly before regaining his composure.

"Well, It looks like you have somewhere to go, Ryan." Sirius said with a wink.

"As a matter of fact I do." Ryan replied, glaring at Sirius. "I'll see you both later."

"What's he up too?" Remus asked Sirius quietly as he departed with Ginny at his side.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sirius said with a bemused grin. "I think our little vampire is growing up, Reemy."

* * *

"Can you wipe that blood off your chin its very distracting!" Ginny snapped moodily as they went through Filch's check point and headed out the gates of Hogwarts with all the other students bound for Hogsmeade.

"Anything for you Ginevra, My love." Ryan said with a grin, wiping his chin obediently.

"Argh... it's Ginny, for the last time. G-I-N-N-Y. Ginny. Think you can handle that?" she said with irritation.

"Of course -"

"Thank you!"

"- Ginevra."

"I'm going to hurt you now, please don't be offended." She said calmly as she smacked him over the head.

"Ouch!" Ryan said rubbing his head, then the tone of his voice changed. "So violent... So beautiful... The perfect woman..."

"Don't push it." she said crossing her arms, "Are you always this smartassed?"

"I refuse to dignify that question with a response." he stated, removing his Bloodpop from his mouth to glance at her.

"You don't dignify any question with a response!" Ginny said in an outraged tone.

"That's not true, you just don't ask the right questions." he said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Try asking me about my life, or how my day was, did I sleep well, did I drink the life out of your brother last night... that sort of thing I would be more than happy to answer. But are you a smartass, and 'How does a sneaky vampire like you break into my dormitory and plant Bloodpops in my clothing' are things that I just cant answer."

"You bit my brother?" she asked with a bemused smile.

"No. Though he looked like he needed to change his pants when I finished with him. Can I be honest with you?" Ryan said, stopping her suddenly and turning to face her, looking into her eyes very seriously.

"Uh - Of course," she said in surprise, thinking finally she might be breaking through.

"Well, it's just that... He doesn't look very tasty. In fact he looks tough.. and he has this peculiar smell... it's very off putting..." he blurted out in a rant, causing ginny to raise an eyebrow.

"That's it? that's what you wanted to be honest about?" she asked in despair.

"Well... yeah." he said in confusion, "Why?"

"Well, damn. I could have told you about the smell years ago, and I agree... I suppose he doesn't look very tasty at all."

"A woman after my own heart." Ryan said with a dreamy look on his face. "So, My dear Ginevra, where would you like to go first?"

Laughing for the first time, resigning herself to the fact that she was in no way going to get him to be sincere on this date, she gave in "How about Zonko's?"

"As you wish, my lady." Ryan said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, his fangs accidentally scratching her slightly.

"Ouch!" Ginny yelped, jerking her hand away on reflex, a little more quickly than she had intended.

"Oh... Sorry." He said, blushing and turning his face away quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No... It's OK. Only a scratch, don't worry about it. I'm just a big baby that's all." she said looking at him in surprise, it was the first time she had seen him clam up since she had met him.

"Yeah... well, lets go then." Ryan said, regaining his composure, though he remained a lot quieter for the rest of the journey.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah, fine." he said shortly.

"Cause it didn't hurt, really..."

"That's good then." he said in a uninterested voice.

"Wait, Ryan... I have somewhere else I want to take you first."

"Alright," he said stopping beside her, "Where too?"

"Over here." she said with a grin, grabbing his left arm and dragging him off to the side.

"Where are we going?" he asked again with a confused laugh.

"Not so great when people don't answer your questions, huh?" she said with an evil grin.

"Yeah yeah, you've made your point." he said in defeat.

"Now, close your eyes." she said stopping in front of him.

"What? No." he said in alarm.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." she said laughing.

"I don't care. I don't trust you." he declared.

"Just do it." she said threateningly.

"Alright, alright." he said in irritation. "Bloody women..." He muttered under his breath.

"Good." she said smiling with delight. "Now, this way." she said leading him through a doorway and pushing through a crowd of people.

"You're not going to lock me in a store room or something are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Have a little faith, you can't have all the fun you know." she said loving every minute of making him squirm.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Are we there yet?"

"No."

Are we there yet?"

"Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't make me hurt you again."

"But seriously, are we there yet?"

"Yes." she said stopping suddenly making him crash into her.

"Great! can I open my eyes now?"

"Um... Sure. on 3, ... 1... 2... 2 and a half..."

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry." She laughed. "2 and three quarters..."

"Your loving this aren't you."

"Every second. 3."

"Finally." He declared as he opened his eyes.

"Ryan Lupin, meet Heaven. Heaven.. Ryan Lupin.." Ginny said with a smirk.

Ryan's eyes flew wide open as though someone had just given him a shot of pure sugar.

"Dear god, there is such a place!" he squealed as the room in front of him came into view.

The wall was filled with row after row of blood pops, blood filled candy, and blood centered chewing gum. Hardly able to contain his excitement, he began leaping from display to display, talking to himself in excited gibbers, drooling over the assortments of candy.

"I'll take ten of this one... and ten of this one... oooh Blood coated caramel... 20 of this one... oh oh oh blood nougat... thank you lord!" he said falling to his knees.

"I think I've created a monster." Ginny observed with a raised eyebrow.

"Ginevra, I truly love you! You have to try the kangaroo blood, its the best kind! Very exotic, slightly tangy. Oh! Oh! Chocolate coated blood clots! Peruvian Dragon's blood! That's Snuffly's favorite!" He screamed, bounding across the store to another stand.

Ginny laughed helplessly, dreading the thought of tasting anything with blood in it as he bounced around the store for a good hour, testing every blood flavored candy they owned, leaving with two great big paper bags filled to the brim with his favorites. Eyes still bulging with ecstasy, he turned to her grinning like a little child.

Ginny laughed at the look on his face, "Did you have a good time in there?"

"Did I!" He stated enthusiastically, "It was great! Can we go back next time? "

She laughed again, "Sure. I thought you might like that store."

"Chocolate coated blood clot?" he offered, popping one in his mouth.

"Er... No thanks, you keep them for yourself, I know you love them."

"Thanks!" he said, stuffing several more into his mouth and grinning with pleasure as more blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth.

Laughing she took a napkin and wiped it away. "So there will be a next time then? I haven't put you off?" she asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

He stopped, turning to her and giving her a small smile. "Nothing you could do would ever put me off you, not in a million years."

Blushing she smiled, turning away quickly, "Well, Good then. I was hoping you'd say that."

"You mean you want to go out with me again?" He asked in surprise.

"I'd love too. In fact I cant wait. And I was kinda hoping we could see more of each other..." Ginny said quietly as she stared at her toes.

Ryan grinned. "I'd like that."

"So would I.."

"Its a date then." He said simply, swallowing his mouthful of blood clots. "Now, where do you want to go next?"

"Um... well actually, we're kinda out of time right now. We have to go back." she said with a smile.

"What? Oh man. I'm sorry... I must have spent ages in there." he mumbled sounding very put out.

Ginny laughed. "It's alright, it was very entertaining watching you bounce off the walls in there. But next time we'll just have to put some time aside to do something else before we get carried away in there, got it?"

Ryan laughed. "Yes Ma'am. Anything you wish to do. I promise."

"Good. Now hurry up, we've got a long way to walk and these bags are damn heavy." she said with a grin, spinning on her heel and heading up the trail back to Hogwarts, leaving him to run to catch up to her.

Ryan grinned happily, having just had the best day of his life to date, with the girl that he believed he was falling in love with.

* * *

"Here he is, the man himself, How was your date with 'Ginevra', Ryan?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Absolutely fantastic." Ryan said with a grin dumping his supply of blood candy onto his bed and sitting down. "I think she loves me."

"What!" Ron said in panic, looking around. "Why?"

"She wiped blood off my chin, and she took me to this candy store were they sell all this blood flavored candy. Merlin... it was heaven."

"She wiped blood off your chin?" Ron said in disgust.

"Yeah... " Ryan said in a dreamy voice. "No ones ever done that before..."

"Maybe because that's revolting." Ron snorted.

"Ginevra obviously doesn't have a problem with it." Ryan said shrugging.

"Well Ginevra needs her head checked." Ron stated in disappointment.

"And she was laughing at me in the candy store. said I was very entertaining... and she wants to spend more time with me, more time than just on our dates."

"Score one for Lupin." Dean said with a grin.

"He's Lying. Has to be." Ron stated plainly.

"Go ask her yourself. And she agrees with me, you have a very disturbing odor." Ryan said lying back on his bed.

"Hey, anything that keeps you away from my neck can't be bad as far as I'm concerned." Ron declared.

"Oh, I could bite you, if I really wanted too. Don't get too cozy in that bed of yours, you never know when I'll be lurking around your hangings. If you wake up with puncture wounds it will be your own doing."

"Oh, I can smell worse. Trust me. If smelling worse is what it takes, I'm there buddy." Ron said folding his arms in determination.

"The only thing that will keep me from biting you is if you leave Ginevra and Myself alone. Besides, I could be your brother one day, shouldn't we all try to get along?" Ryan said casually.

"You what? Just what exactly are your intentions with my sister anyway?" Ron said stiffening.

"Oh you know... Make her my dark queen of the underworld, produce several evil offspring and train them to reign terror over the wizarding world, that kind of thing."

"Smartass." Ron spat.

"What? I was being serious..." Ryan said with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

Ron looked at Ryan for several long minutes, as if contemplating if he was joking or not, then deciding not to take for granted the fact that he had giant pointy fangs, got up and tore out of the room shouting "Ginny! GINNY?" all the way down the staircase.

"Ignoramus." Ryan said with a snort, pulling some more blood clots out of his great big paper bags and stuffing them in his mouth.

"Urgh... what are they Ryan?" Seamus asked in disgust.

"Chocolate covered blood clots." he said, snatching the bags to his body defensively, "Mine! all mine! stay away or I'll bite you."

Seamus and dean looked at each other and laughed.

"Your blood clots are safe with us around Ryan, trust me." Seamus said looking close to vomiting.

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief, and released his hold on the bags a little more. "Sorry, I get a little protective sometimes." he said apologetically.

"Is that right?" Dean said with a raised eyebrow as if he didn't believe it for one second.

"It's just... They're so good.." he said stuffing another handful into his mouth.

"Slow down mate or you'll never last until the next Hogsmeade weekend." Seamus said with a grin.

"Damnit... I forgot." Ryan said in distress, "But I have to get back there... that place is... It's just so..."

"Calm down man, its only blood. If you run out you can always eat Filch's cat." Dean said with a snicker.

"Yeah..." Said Ryan as if he had been hit with an epiphany. "Yeah... Filch's cat... then Ron... yes. Excellent."

Seamus raised an eyebrow. "Ohkay mate, too much sugary bloody goodness for you." Taking him by the hand and leading him away from the large paper bags.

"What? No... Come on guys... I haven't had too much... I haven't .. I'm fine..." he argued as he struggled to get free and return to his blood clots.

"It's dinner time anyway Ryan, we have to go, you can come back afterwards." Dean said with a grin.

"I don't want you ruining your dinner on these dreadful sweets!" Seamus said in a motherly voice.

"You'll be my dinner if you don't let me go!" Ryan said in irritation.

"An empty threat" Seamus grinned, "I know you love me far too much to bite me."

"You hope..." Ryan said sulkily.

"Come on. Ginevra will be there..." Dean said in a tempting voice.

"Ginevra..." He repeated, ending his struggle. "Ok.. but just for a minute..."

"Good... Good..." Dean said in a gentle tone, as if not to disturb the beast within once more.

When Ryan was satisfied Dean and Seamus were not looking, he sneakily placed his remaining handful of blood clots into his mouth and swallowed them whole. As they climbed through the portrait hole and out into the main castle, Ryan's eyes suddenly shot open and fixated on something up ahead the Dean and Seamus had not seen. Suddenly Ryan broke away from the two perplexed boys and tore up the corridor after the something that was just disappearing around the corner, shouting with glee. Dean and Seamus turned to look at each other in exasperated surprise, then quickly tore up the hallway after him. As they rounded the corner they came across the most bizarre scene they had ever encountered.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well here it is, and you'll be pleased to know chapter ten is almost complete as well, just one more page and its all yours. I'm not going to apologize for the Ginny/Ryan lovey dovey date so don't expect it! I attempted to make things funny for those of you who are opposed to the romance, I repeat, attempted. Anywho, next chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading and reviewing chapter nine, we're loving the feedback. Until next time,

**Lanindur Du'Undarian**


	10. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in JK Rowling's books. It all belongs to her, I'm just borrowing the ideas, however, Romulus the Vampiric Owl and Professor Snuffly Sucklesworth III belong to Kodi and I. Hands off.

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Nine: Don't Fear The Reaper**

_When we left off... _

_Suddenly Ryan broke away from the two perplexed boys and tore up the corridor after the strange something that was just disappearing around the corner, shouting with glee. Dean and Seamus turned to look at each other in exasperated surprise, then quickly tore up the hallway after him. As they rounded the corner they came across the most bizarre scene they had ever encountered..._

"You can't bite me I don't have substance! Let alone blood!" shouted Nearly Headless Nick from up in the rafters of the roof.

"Oh, that old trick aye?" Ryan shouted sceptically as he leapt up into the air repeatedly, trying to snatch at Nearly Headless Nick's feet, not understanding why he couldn't get a hold. "'You can't bite me, I don't have blood'.. Well, you aren't going to fool this vampire with that one, I'm much smarter than I look, and you my friend, need to prepare yourself to be bitten!"

"Obviously you're not any smarter than you look, or you'd realize biting me is futile!" Nearly Headless Nick yelled in irritation, bobbing up and down to avoid the boys hands.

"Of course you'd say that! You just don't want to get bitten! I've met your type before!" Ryan bellowed, leaping into the air.

"Um, Seamus?" said Dean weakly to the boy at his side.

"Yeah?" he replied with a gulp.

"What do you suppose will happen when he finds someone who actually has blood?" he asked, watching the young vampire leap for the ghost above him.

"Perhaps we should go and get Professor Lupin..."

"Good idea... He doesn't seem very coherent right now... I think that sugary blood has gone right to his brain."

"After you..." Seamus said quietly.

"Don't have to tell me twice..." said Dean backing away slowly as if not to attract attention.

As Seamus edged backwards beside Dean he snagged his foot on a piece of upturned rug, and the world seemed to pass by in slow motion as he stumbled to the ground with a thud as Dean looked on in horror. At the sudden movement Ryan's head twitched around at lightning speed, and his eyes locked on the two boys struggling with the rug. Dean watched as the vampire took a deep sniff of air, as if trying to catch the scent of their blood.

"Oh Shit..." Dean said petrified with fear, tugging on Seamus' robes to help him up. "Get up... Get up..." he said through gritted teeth.

Seamus finally managed to regain his feet, brushing off his robes he looked up and caught sight of Ryan's face.

"Um... Do you think he's noticed us yet?"

Dean threw Seamus a filthy look.

"Right... Right... um... what do you suppose he's licking his lips for?" Seamus asked his heart rate increasing.

"I'd say he's thirsty, you retard." Dean spat.

"He looks pretty focused... like he's stalking prey... my, those teeth look pointy..." Seamus said in wonder.

"Thanks for the running commentary now do you think we could perhaps, I don't know, run like hell now?"

Ryan gave a low growl.

"Oh shit... RUN!" Seamus yelled.

"About bloody time!" Dean yelled fleeing down the corridor after the Irish boy.

"Is he chasing us?" Seamus asked in panic.

"Of course he's bloody chasing us you idiot, he's hungry!"

"How can he be bloody hungry after all those sweets?"

"How the hell should I know? Just run!"

"Where?"

"The Dark Arts room! Lupin should be in his office!"

"Right!" said Seamus, aiming for the shortcut that leads to the third floor behind the statue of the frumpy old witch.

Dean skidded to a halt and dove through the shortcut entrance behind Seamus, hearing the scrabbling hands of Ryan not far behind him. Panicking, Dean increased his speed until he was almost neck and neck with Seamus.

"I dunno about you," he panted to his friend, "But I don't really fancy being Ryan's first human meal at this school, and as far as I'm concerned, all I have to do to avoid that fate, is out run you." he added with a grin. "It was nice knowing you Seam, Later!"

Dean shot off with a new burst of speed leaving Seamus about five feet behind him.

"Dean! Dean you manky git! If I don't die I'll kill you!" Seamus roared.

Behind him Ryan let out a rumbling growl as he neared his victim.

"Holy Shit!" Seamus shouted, boosting his speed up a notch to draw neck and neck with Dean. "He's gaining on us!"

"It's alright! The Dark arts room is just around the corner!" Dean said as they burst through double doors into the third floor corridor.

"If Professor Lupin isn't in, you realize we're in the shit, don't you?" Seamus asked panting heavily.

Ryan burst through the doors and stopped, seeing the boys disappear around the corner of the corridor he growled in delight and took off after them again, a lopsided grin on his face that showed a long pointed fang.

"In case you hadn't noticed Seamus, we're being chased by a blood thirsty vampire, I think that already classifies us as being in the shit, don't you?" he said sarcastically as he burst through Professor Lupin's classroom door, causing the alarmed teacher to jump to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" roared Professor Lupin, looking startled at the entrance of the two boys.

"Ryan..." panted Dean.

"Sugar..." Seamus added.

"Blood Clots..." Dean agreed.

"Chased..."

"Eat us..."

"What?" The professor asked, raising an eyebrow, just as Ryan burst through the door, a sadistic smile on his face, licking his lips at the sight of the two boys.

Seamus pointed at Ryan and whimpered, crawling around behind the Professor's desk.

Remus smacked his forehead. "Ryan not again..." he moaned, conjuring a metal cage out of thin air, which landed over the blood thirsty vampire, who growled in surprise. Dean let out a deep sigh of relief now that the imenent danger was thwarted, and Remus turned to the two boys questioningly, shaking his head in exasperation at the caged vampire.

"Come on Father... lemme eat them..."

"Exactly how much sugar did he have?" Professor Lupin asked, crossing his arms as he faced the two panting boys.

"Obviously," Dean panted, "Too bloody much."

"Indeed." Remus said quietly.

"Just a pint or two Father... please?" Ryan pleaded.

"Too much sugary Blood Sweets clouds his senses, he basically loses all human instinct he has." Professor Lupin informed them.

"No?" Dean said sarcastically, trying to catch his breath, "I would never have guessed."

"I'm sorry boys. He should have known better." Lupin said quietly.

"I take it from the big ass cage that this has happened before." Dean said clutching his chest.

"Only twice. Once when he was three, believe me, that was a nightmare, little bastard was hard to catch when he was small let me tell you. Found him out on some Muggle's farm, surrounded by a whole herd of vampire cows, that took a lot of explaining." the Professor said mopping his forehead. "I just don't understand how he let this happen, he's normally so cautious."

"He wasn't thinking clearly, he was daydreaming, about Ginny Weasley, he thinks he's in love." Seamus said, scarcely able to draw breath.

"In love?" Remus said scratching his chin." Interesting... how longs this been going on?"

"They went on a date today, sounds like they really like each other..." Dean said sitting up.

"Hmm..."

"What's with this sugar thing anyway, he was delusional. He had Nearly Headless Nick bailed up in the rafters trying to bite him. That's when we decided to come and find you... except he caught sight of us first." Seamus said.

Remus snorted with laughter, but seeing the horrified looks on the boys' faces quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Like I said, it's almost like a drunken effect, he's taken back to primal instincts, but yet seems to lack the ability to tell a table from a living breathing person. It can really be quite amusing at times." The professor said in a reminiscent tone. "Ah, Good times..." he added wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Will it wear off?" Dean asked in concern.

"In about, roughly 20 minutes. He'll be fine, yet very embarrassed I imagine. Nearly Headless Nick you say?" he laughed, "He'll never live this one down..."

"So, he didn't realize he was attacking us?" Seamus asked.

"No, not at all. You were probably a shapeless blur to him."

"Uh, hello? Hungry vampire over here. Kindly push my meals to the bars where I can reach." came Ryan's impatient voice from the cage.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So basically, stop him from overdosing on sweets and we're safe?"

"Precisely." Lupin said with a small smile.

"Great. Um, can we leave him with you?" Seamus asked.

"Of course, I'll give him something to calm him down. You- you won't hold it against him will you?" He asked in concern.

"What? That he made me run halfway through the school fearing for my life, and that I'll now have to change my underwear before I can go down for dinner? No, not at all." Dean said with a grin.

"He'll be incredibly sorry about this." Lupin said quietly.

"I can imagine, that's why I'm going to ration his chocolate coated blood clots." Seamus said.

"Don't worry, we won't hold it against him, Professor." Dean said reassuringly.

"Thank you boys. I'll take care of him from here. Very smart, by the way, thinking of bringing him to me, very good thinking."

"Thanks Professor." Dean said with a grin.

* * *

"Ohh... my head..." Ryan said as he woke to a spinning blurry room from the cold floor on which he lay.

"Awake I see." came a familiar voice.

As his vision cleared he noticed a familiar set of cold steel bars. "Oh man... not again."

His father stepped into view, looking stern. "Is this the way you wish to prove Lily wrong about her views on vampires? And James for that matter?" He added bitterly, "By getting a sugar rush and attacking your two closest friends?"

"I wasn't paying attention, I just I was so happy I forgot..."

"That you were a vampire? Ryan people's lives depend on your constant awareness."

"I know that. It was a mistake! I didn't hurt anybody did I? So there's no harm done." Ryan said as he got to his feet.

"Well you certainly put the willies up Nearly Headless Nick, you almost had him convinced you could bite him. You may have a bit of apologizing to do there." Remus said with a sly grin.

"I - I tried to bite a ghost?"

"Damn right you did. Wish I could have got that one on film... Would have been a great companion for that time you tried to bite into that lamppost and got your teeth stuck. That was a brilliant photo for the collection." Remus said with an amused look as he recalled the event.

"Well, at least these little highs are good for a laugh then." Ryan said in an offended voice. "And in my defence that lamppost was very tasty!"

"You're lucky Dean and Seamus were scared shitless enough to run like the wind, you could have easily killed them both." Remus said in a serious tone.

"I know, it's just ..."

"Ah yes, Miss Weasley... Dean told me about your relationship."

"Ginevra," he corrected him. "She makes me feel, alive, I forget that I'm even a vampire sometimes."

"That's exactly why you need to be so careful!" Remus said running his hand through his hair.

"Ryan, you will always be a vampire. Just as I will always be a werewolf. Nothing will change that."

"I know. But she loves me despite that." Ryan argued.

"She loves you after one date? Aren't you getting a little carried away with this?" Remus said sceptically.

"You know what I mean, she actually cares about me... and it doesn't bother her..."

"Be careful Ryan, I don't want to see you get hurt." Remus warned.

"Father, you don't know anything about this and I understand you're trying to help, but just leave it alone." Ryan said quietly.

"You were lucky today. Nobody saw your sugar high, if they had, we could be in a whole lot of trouble right now, and Lily and James would think they made the right decision abandoning you as a child. There is so much on the line here Ryan."

"I know that, father. It won't happen again. Are Dean and Seamus OK?"

"They're fine. And willing to forgive you for trying to eat them, strangely enough. They're good friends Ryan." Remus said quietly. "I'm glad we came here."

"So am I." Ryan said with a small smile, thinking of Ginny.

* * *

"Hey," Dean said with a grin, "It's OK, I completely understand. I'm a tasty looking guy, what can I say? It's a curse and a blessing. - the ladies adore me too." he added in a whisper to Ryan, who grinned.

"I see your predicament." He smirked.

Ryan had returned to his common room several hours after Dinner to find his comrades in frustrated conversation about a Potion's essay set by the one and only Snape. The conversation and all indications that the homework would get done disappeared out the window, however, when Ryan walked into the room whistling casually. The clearing of throats and raised eyebrows that came to Ryan's attention shortly afterward was followed by the most amusing apology speech ever heard in the history of mankind.

"I forgive you too," Seamus added. "But listen, I know I'm irresistible, but please, don't get any ideas for future reference. I desire to live a long and happy life, preferably with a pulse."

Ryan laughed. "I read you loud and clear. No more attempted bitings."

"Thank you" both said in unison, rubbing their aching legs.

"You're very welcome. Now, onto more pressing business, who hid my blood clots?" he asked, his eyes darting from one to the other.

Dean looked at Seamus, who in turn looked back, then they both turned to Ryan and shrugged, looking blank.

"Come on, I know it was one of you. Where'd you put them? Is this some kind of game like hide and seek? I like games..." he said, still slightly hyperactive from his sugar rush earlier.

"Uh..." Dean said as he watched Ryan dart under his bed, into the closet, go through Seamus' drawers, throw back Neville's covers and look down the back of a very violated Ron's shirt in the space of ten seconds.

"Uh, Ryan?" Seamus interrupted as he was midway through Dean's drawers.

"Yess?" he answered, turning his head around to face Seamus whilst still throwing things out of Dean's draws.

"We put them in your trunk mate..."

"Oh..." he said in a slightly disappointed voice. "Jeez... you guys must be really bad at hide and seek."

He threw open the lid of his trunk to find his blood clots sitting neatly on top of his robes. "Ah my pretties... safe and sound."

"Right..." Ron said in a disturbed voice, "He talks to candy. Great... just great."

"Ginevra said it was 'cute'. Yes, I believe that was the expression she used." Ryan said with a grin.

"Well Ginevra is a silly little girl. Everything is cute to her." Ron retorted.

"Not you. She said you're an ugly git who sticks his nose into other peoples business when he should keep it out." Ryan repeated from memory.

"Does she now?" Ron said darkly to himself.

"Her charm knows no bounds." Seamus observed with a sly grin.

"So what's up with you and James Potter, Lupin?" Ron asked in a calculating voice.

Ron's temper had risen sharply. Sharply to the point where picking a fight with a fanged creature of the night seemed like a great idea. He was not the only one to notice the animosity between the substitute DADA Teacher slash Auror and the palest of their classmates. Ryan's eyebrow twitched in agitation. Neville, Dean and Seamus had all fallen completely silent, and were staring at Ron as if he had gone completely mental. Their eyes flickered between the two arch enemies with a sense of foreboding.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan said bluntly.

"I take it you haven't had a decent look in the mirror lately then?" Ron said snidely, enjoying his current position, that being directly above Ryan.

"Meaning?" Ryan asked casually.

"That you're almost bloody identical. Are you sure your mother didn't have an affair with Potter, because frankly you look nothing like Professor Lupin and Potter seems to have a soft spot for you that you don't reciprocate." Ron said casually, a smug look appearing on his face.

The smug look was soon wiped off of Ron's face however, when all the glass in the boy's dormitory blew out with a loud boom followed by the tinkling of little shards falling to the ground like powdered ice. The four boys jumped in alarm at the sudden explosion but when their eyes turned to Ryan they found that he appeared perfectly calm. Ryan's chest was rising and falling jerkily as he stood perfectly still, looking out of the corner of his eyes, his gaze burning into Ron. A flicker of red shot through his pupils.

"Don't ever say that again." Ryan said in a cold voice, and before Ron could reply, Ryan was gone.

A cold breeze blew in through the broken windows of their dormitory, and in the fading light, Ron shivered.

* * *

"You think you're terribly clever, don't you Albus?" A rather peeved disembodied voice came out of the shadows next to the headmaster's bed.

"That's what they told me when they gave me my shiny medal." Dumbledore replied to the voice cheerfully. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know what you're up too, old man, and I'm here to inform you that I won't stand for it." The voice came again out of the deep blackness.

In the pitch black Albus sat himself up in his four poster bed, his stripy night shirt barely visible in the gloom. He repositioned his nightcap as he cleared his throat, squinting into the darkness sceptically. He was not sure why he bothered to attempt to see, his vision was disastrous without his spectacles, but none the less, sometimes he entertained the thought.

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're talking about." The old man replied just as cheerfully as before.

"So assigning James Potter to teach here wasn't part of your illustrious plan to out the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort as still being alive then?"

This proclamation was met with resounding silence, so the voice continued.

"You're an ambitious man, Albus. You have a plan. However your plan involves the exposure of several people you believe to be under your thumb. These people stand to get hurt if your plan eventuates Albus, and I, being one of them, refuse to let that happen."

Dumbledore hesitated before replying. "Is that a threat?"

"Congratulations. You're not as senile as I first thought." The voice came again.

"Wizarding Kind," Dumbledore began irritably, "Depends on the success of these exposures."

"Wizarding Kind will have to find someone else to depend on." The voice replied darkly.

"Don't you see Harry, there is nobody else!"

"The Maker of the Bloodless does not recognize the name 'Harry'. Perhaps you have me confused with somebody else."

"Voldemort will destroy us all unless you step up to your destiny." Dumbledore said shortly.

"If the Ministry of Magic doesn't open their eyes, my people may yet be on Voldemort's side." Ryan replied stiffly.

Ryan could tell from the shocked silence that this was not what Albus had wished to hear. In his mind he could almost see the old man's rusty cogs ticking away furiously, attempting to come up with a reason to persuade Ryan against this choice. The vampire had confirmed what Albus had been fearing all along, that the Vampires may once again side with the Lord of Darkness. It was quite sometime before he could bring himself to answer.

"If your fellow Vampires choose to side with the dark Lord, it does not mean that you must also follow the same path." Dumbledore said carefully.

"I'm afraid that that's exactly what it means." Ryan said darkly. "If I show my allegiance to Wizarding Kind over my own people, I will be hunted down and slaughtered. That is, if I hadn't already been slaughtered by the scores of fearful witches and wizards who show so much prejudice against my kind. That path can only lead to my body being erased from this world."

"You would have my protection." Dumbledore urged him.

"You underestimate the power of the Vampires." Ryan said with a small laugh.

"You underestimate my power." Dumbledore replied darkly.

"I will not turn my back on my people." Ryan said finally.

"Even if doing so meant that you would free the world from a reign of terror that has been allowed to exist for far too long?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"You mean like the reign of terror the vampires have lived under for centuries? The terror that has caused us to go into hiding? My people are hunted for sport while you swan around in your office worrying about a dark wizard who has yet to show his face. You think you are a righteous man Albus, but there is still much you need to learn."

"Harry..." Albus began, but as only silence rang back to his ears he knew that the vampire had departed his chambers just as silently as he had entered.

* * *

Remus awoke suddenly from the deepest of slumbers with a start. His nose twitched slightly. He could have sworn had heard the sound of tiny wings beating around his head, a sound that chilled him to the bone. He shivered as he reached for the wand he had placed under his pillow. As his shaky fingers felt the cool, smooth wood beneath them they enclosed around it and withdrew it from the warmth of the pillows. Taking a deep, nervous breath, Remus whispered the incantation of a spell he barely dared use.

"_Lumos_."

As the blinding light flared at the tip of his wand he squinted uneasily around the room. However, he heard the devilish creature before his burning eyes could see it.

_Flap flap.' _

Remus' eyebrow twitched.

_'Flap flap. Flap-flap flap-flap flap-flap flap-flap flap flapflapflapflapflapflapflapflapflap'. _

All at once out of the gloom a large flying creature hurtled towards the light, its red eyes gleaming delightfully.

"Arrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Remus leapt backward, dropping the wand without a second thought and landing six feet away from his bed with a thud. To his dismay, the light did not go out, and he saw, without a doubt, the largest moth he had ever laid eyes on darting around playfully in the sparkling beam that pierced the darkness. Remus began to feel faint as his heart rate increased dramatically. Tiny beads of sweat began to emerge on the Lycan's brow and his breathing came in sharp, panicky gasps.

Falling into panic mode, he quickly shielded his eyes from the beam of the light. Not so he could not see the moth, in fact, taking his eyes off the loathsome creature was the hardest part of this exercise, because if he couldn't see it, he didn't know where it was. For all he knew it could be crawling up his pant leg. (He subconsciously swatted his thigh for good measure.) No, he shielded his eyes, because from past experience he had learnt that the human eye reflected light quite nicely, and if you weren't careful, this could act as another light source. Remus wasn't taking any chances.

He peeked out through the gap in his fingers to see the putrid little creature dancing about happily, and it was then he knew he could not rest until it was no more than a mangled, bloody heap smushed into the very crevasses of the floor. He straightened himself up with resolve and removed the hand from his eyes slowly. In the harsh light Remus could see that the creatures beady little eyes were lit up like garnets, taunting him, daring him to come closer as it fluttered about the light.

Remus' eyebrow twitched nervously as he took a brave step forward, but the moth was ready to release its wrath. The moment Remus moved forward the moth made a beeline for Remus' face, causing him to shriek in alarm and flee several feet backwards, curling up in the fetal position as he rocked backwards and forwards whimpering softly. It was then that he heard a peculiar noise originating from the corner of the room where his desk sat. Remus' ears pricked up as he listened. The noise came again. It sounded like someone chewing on something rubbery.

Squinting in that direction he startled when he saw the outline of a body sitting on the desk, holding something in his hand. A flash of white fangs made him roll his eyes as he stood up and strode over to the desk standing very tall, his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped half a meter in front of Ryan, who was chewing away on a bag of blood clots much in the same way as a movie goer would chew on popcorn. Remus stood in silence for a moment before releasing a breath.

"You were bored weren't you?" he asked in one long breath.

Ryan thought for a moment, chewing swiftly on the blood clot in his mouth before giving a deep swallow and replying, "Yup."

"Where'd you find your gargantuan friend?" He asked, tilting his head toward the psychotic moth playing in the wand light.

"I've been saving him for a special occasion." Ryan replied simply, his eyes staring innocently up at Remus as he popped another blood clot into his mouth.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you had enough of those today?"

Ryan shrugged. "No."

Remus sighed, sensing something was wrong. "What happened?"

"The Ginger asked what everyone is thinking." Ryan said darkly.

"Being?"

"Are you sure your mother didn't have an affair with James Potter? Because you look nothing like Professor Lupin and everything like that proud git." Ryan repeated bitterly.

Remus sighed. "Do me a favor Ryan?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking at his father.

"Kill the moth." Remus said pleadingly.

Ryan let out a sigh of exasperation and sent a jet of orange light at the moth, which shriveled up into a crispy heap. "Satisfied?"

"Extremely." Remus said gratefully.

"This is ridiculous father!" Ryan said loudly.

"I know it's an irrational fear but.."

"Not the moth! This situation! It's only a matter of time before someone figures out that I'm not really your birth son! They've already started asking questions, and who can blame them? We need to get rid of James!"

"Silence!" Remus said firmly grasping Ryan by the shoulders. "I am your father. No matter what, I am your father, no one can take that away from me, or you."

Ryan sighed, looking away momentarily before returning his eyes to Remus'. "I need you Remus. You're my father, you're the only thing that keeps me grounded. I don't want people to know that those people who call themselves my birth parents tried to kill me for something I couldn't control."

"Ryan, I'm always going to be here." Remus said with a sad smile. "I will protect you 'til the bitter end. You're right though, we need to do something about James. Perhaps I need to make our position clear to Albus."

"Just came from there." Ryan said sullenly.

"You didn't..." Remus began fearfully.

"Of course not." Ryan said indignantly. "You know better than that, I would never eat a crusty old man. I just gave him some words of caution."

"You threatened the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at 1.30 in the morning?"

"Indeed I did."

"Did it work?" Remus inquired admiringly.

"I think I scared him." Ryan said slowly with a small frown, "But whether it was enough I don't know."

"I don't think Albus will budge." Remus said finally with a deep sigh, "But perhaps I can make James see sense."

"You haven't spoken to James in fourteen years." Ryan said slowly.

"Well, I guess that's about to change." Remus said darkly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the delay, but we had to get that just right. You guys are wonderful with all the reviewing and feedback, It's great hearing from you every week and I'll endeavor to reply to your reviews as we go. We're updating What You Left Behind today also (Shock! Horror!) and For Love and Honor will be a couple of days away. Man, having three stories on the go at once is a mission and a half I tell you. But never the less, Thank you all for your feedback and positive response to the plot line and characters and what not. Until next time,

**Lanindur Du'Undarian**


	11. Blame Us Cause We Are Who We Are

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I own nothing, except Professor Sucklesworth and Romulus. **

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Ten: **Blame Us Cause We Are, Who We Are

Ryan did not return to his dormitory that night. Instead he remained with Remus until dawn broke, discussing a great deal of things ranging from James and Lily Potter, to Voldemort and the current situation of the werewolves and vampires. Before they knew it the sunrise had crept up on them, and it was time to show themselves at breakfast. Ryan downed his potion in the presence of his father, and together they left the Professor's room and headed for the great hall. Ryan spent the whole journey keeping an eye out for Dennis, who Remus had yet to meet, but to no avail, good fortune must have struck the young boy that morning, as it was the first time he did not run into Ryan on his trip to breakfast.

As they entered the great hall, Ryan's eyes darkened upon spotting James Potter sitting at the staff table on the left of Sirius. Remus followed Ryan's line of sight and he too frowned, clapping his hand on Ryan's shoulder bracingly as he made his way to the seat on the right of Sirius. Ryan gave James a fleeting look which said plain and simply 'Don't you have cesspit to return to for a month?'

James' eyes flickered uneasily before striking up a conversation with Sirius as Remus sat down on the opposite side of him. Remus gave Ryan a warning look, letting him know that he would take care of it, as Ryan sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus and Neville.

"Where'd you get too last night?" Neville asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"You know." Ryan said with a shrug, "Lurked a bit."

"As all good vampires do." Dean pointed out.

"And the not so good ones." Seamus added.

"Yes." Ryan agreed through a mouthful of rabbit's blood, "But I myself have mastered the art of lurking, and yes," he added seeing Ron's skeptical look, "it is an art. My style is incomparable."

Out of the blue, Seamus began to gag and pound his chest as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand. An indescribable stench hit his nostrils like a freight train and nearly knocked him off his chair. One by one the horrid smell reached the nostrils of each of the other boys, who all began to cough and gag violently.

"Mother of Merlin!" he exclaimed, his eyes watering profusely, "Who dropped one? Can I strongly suggest you pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey because that my friend is not normal!"

"I don't smell anything." Ryan said looking around as the other members of the table doubled over, retching as their eyes burned.

"Of course not!" Dean gagged, "Everyone is immune to their own brew! It's a well known fact!"

"Idiot it can't be him! He's dead! He can't fart!" Seamus interjected.

"Actually," Ryan interrupted, "That's a common misconception, I can fart along with the best of them."

"In that case, are you sure that blood's fresh? Because it smells like something crawled up your ass and died." Neville asked, turning a sickly shade of green.

"I assure you gentlemen, I did not leak the poison you are now inhaling. I can't smell anything out of the ordinary."

"It smells like decaying flesh!" Ron breathed in disgust, eyeing Ryan dangerously.

Ryan's eyes flashed, "Before you get any ideas, it's not me. I maintain very high standards of hygiene, here, smell me." He said, violently offering an armpit across the table to the ginger.

As Ryan stood, the beating of wings could be heard high above the heads of those at the table, and Ryan's eyes pointed skyward to see a mangy looking owl leading the rest of the pack, who seemed to be lagging in his wake. Ryan raised an eyebrow as one of the lagging owls appeared to drop from the sky in a tumbling head, where it fell unconscious into a jug of pumpkin juice, spraying the majority of the Hufflepuff table in orange liquid. Ryan saw that the Hufflepuff's too were now gagging at the apparent smell, along with the rest of the hall. As the mangy owl grew closer, Ryan recognized him. Meanwhile, one by one the owls following him were dropping like flies, and students began tearing around trying to catch them before they hit the ground.

"Ah, Romulus, you have returned." Ryan said in a pleased voice as Romulus swooped down and landed on Ryan's shoulder.

Romulus' arrival caused Dean and Neville to scoot down the bench away from Ryan so swiftly that they banged into Seamus and Ron, who in turn banged into their neighbors so strongly that the unfortunate people sitting on the edge of the seats were sent flying onto the floor. Ryan looked around in surprise at the whole table cowering away from him and smirked.

"What? You react like this to Romulus but you're quite content to sit next to me? Don't tell me you're afraid of a little vampiric owl." He asked, highly amused.

"Ryan..." Seamus breathed in exasperation, clamping his nose shut and barely daring to breath.

"Yes Seamus?"

"He fucking reeks."

"Huh?" Ryan asked as he turned to look at Romulus on his shoulder, holding his head back to look directly into his beady little eyes. "I don't smell anything."

"Try taking a closer whiff." Dean said in a nasally voice.

Ryan shrugged and put his nose close to Romulus, sniffing in so strongly that Ron nearly vomited at the thought of what the bird must smell like in that close vicinity.

"He's a little more stale than usual I suppose." Ryan determined. "Romulus... Have you had a bath recently?"

The owl looked up into his master's eyes in defeat before letting out a mournful hoot.

"Look..." Ryan began sternly, eyeing the owl. "I know you don't like it, but it really is necessary."

Hoooot... Romulus replied sulkily.

"Thank you. Now about that message you're carrying..."

Romulus stuck his leg out obediently for Ryan, who removed the scroll and placed it in his pocket without reading it. This caused several raised eyebrows, as Ryan was at present the center of attention in the whole of the hall. Romulus maintained his spot on his master's shoulder and began preening himself carefully. Ryan resumed his seat at the table, causing a mass exodus of people within a ten meter radius. Shrugging, he drained the rest of his pumpkin juice and looked across at Dean, Seamus and Neville, who were all eyeing the bird darkly as it nonchalantly cleaned its plumage.

"Ahhh!" A cry rang out from a nearby table. "That owl just tried to bite me!"

Ryan craned his neck to look over at a red eyed owl salivating at the mouth as it eyed a student.

"Romulus... have you been fornicating in the owlery again?" Ryan asked in a stern tone.

Hoot! Romulus replied indignantly.

"Don't be coy with me, Romulus... normal owls don't have fangs." Ryan said darkly, raising an eyebrow.

Hooot... Romulus replied apologetically.

"That's more like it." Ryan said satisfactorily.

"Ryan!" An incredulous voice called from across the hall.

The young vampire looked around to see his father walking swiftly towards him, nose clamped shut with his fingers. "Is that .. Romulus?"

"Good one, Romy." Ryan scolded, "The old man is on to us."

"It is, isn't it?" Remus said in exasperation. "You told me you ate him!"

"Well... I did- I just turned him when I was finished..." Ryan replied hastily.

Remus took Ryan by the hand and dragged him unceremoniously from the great hall.

"Ryan, he smells like roadkill! What did I tell you about keeping dead pets?"

"I know." Ryan said with a sigh coming to a stop outside the hall entrance, "But Romulus has a roguish charm..."

"If that smell is what you call 'roguish charm'..."

"I told him to have a bath." Ryan said hastily.

"Get rid of him, Ryan."

"But Father..."

"No."

"Just look at him Father... isn't he sweet?" Ryan said in a persuasive voice.

Romulus twittered his eyelids innocently and looked up sadly into Remus' eyes.

"Oh for the love of... Fine. But for God's sake give it a bath."

"Of course."

"Now, you received a letter?"

Ryan nodded meaningfully. "It's from them."

Remus nodded thoughtfully and frowned. "Alright, let's go. What you failed to notice in the uproar that Romulus caused, is that I received a letter too." he said grimly, holding up the small scroll for the boy to see.

Ryan snickered and gave Remus a wry look. "From your alpha female?"

Remus cleared his throat and appeared to get a tinge red about the cheeks. "From Mitexi, yes, but Artemis also. I think we'll have just enough time to compare notes before Defense Against the Dark Arts starts. I'll be resuming my lesson on Vampires since James found the topic unsavory." Remus informed him.

Ryan frowned. "I would expect no less. But if anyone attempts to prod me there will be repercussions"

"Naturally." Remus replied with a curt nod.

As they arrived back in Remus' quarters barely half an hour after they had left, the werewolf and the vampire settled themselves on opposite sides of the professor's desk and unravelled their scrolls. Remus began to read his and soon his brow furrowed, becoming deeply knotted as he read. Ryan's letter however, was only a few words long and was not as concerning as Remus' appeared to be. However Ryan rolled his eyes at the lack of caution the message betrayed.

Nuntius comes tonight in the 3rd hour. He will be waiting by the fireplace, make sure you are alone...

"Idiots." Ryan muttered rolling the scroll back up and placing it inside his robes. "What news does your letter bring? Is darling Mitexi missing you?"

Remus looked up and gave Ryan a scathing look, choosing to ignore the stab at his love life.

"Nothing good I am afraid. Voldemort has approached four of the seven packs already, mine included. Artemis and Mitexi are being put under severe amounts of pressure to choose a side. They request my thoughts on the matter."

Ryan sighed leaning back in his chair, "We're running out of time, Father."

Remus nodded. "And yours?"

"The council are sending a messenger to inform me of events at 3am this night. Nuntius. If he gets caught whilst trying to infiltrate the castle I will skin him personally."

"At least you will have first hand information of what is going on." Remus replied with a sigh. "I need to get in contact with Mitexi and Artemis. If Voldemort is putting pressure on the pack we have less time than I originally thought."

"Indeed. I will be very interested to hear from Nuntius whether Voldemort has approached the council yet."

"It's only a matter of time, Ryan. We will know more once Nuntius has been, though I hardly think it wise to send a semi wild vampire into the heart of a wizarding school. Have the council lost their minds?"

"I'll send a reply instructing them to brief him on the importance of not devouring any students on the way to my common room." Ryan replied in a bored voice, "Why should he have all the fun if I can't?"

As if the word fun was taboo, the school bell immediately rang to signal first period and Ryan let out a long sigh. Moments later his fellow classmates began filing into the room and Ryan reluctantly took a seat in the front row awaiting the presence of Dean, Seamus and Neville, knowing full well that Remus could make this another torturous lesson for him. Seamus looked upon the reappearance of Professor Lupin with sheer delight, it was always amusing to see Ryan put into a difficult situation, and this promised to be a winner.

"Settle down, settle down." Remus called over the class and at once there was immediate silence.

Remus smiled approvingly before continuing.

"Right, so I hear you've had an interesting few lessons with Professors' Black and Potter. However they did veer off the topic somewhat, so we will be returning to the topic of Vampires briefly before moving along. I believe we were discussing the Government system of the Vampires when we left off. Does anyone know of any other magical species that have their own Government system?"

Immediately Hermione's hand shot into the air from across the room. "Werewolves." She said cautiously, after receiving a nod to speak.

"Correct." Remus said with a smile. "However the Werewolves' system varies greatly from that of the Vampires in many ways. For one, there is no one ruler over the entire race, as there is with vampires."

"Then how do they do it?" Someone piped up from the back.

"There are seven major packs of Werewolves who form the body of Werewolves worldwide. From each of the packs three leaders are elected to be the spokesmen for that Pack. Whenever an important decision must be made for the race, the spokesmen from each pack come together to form a council, where the matters are discussed and ruled on from majority votes. Even then if there is a good percentage of Werewolves against the motion discussions will go on until more have been swayed or it is decided against. There is no singular Werewolf who has complete control over them. It is important that you learn that there are many races of magical creatures that have their own governments because of the oppression they are faced with from the wizarding world."

"Why does the Wizarding government oppress the other magical ethnicitys?"

"That can be summed up in one word really. Fear. They fear these groups because they have no understanding of them. They only hear of the bad members of these clans and packs, and unfortunately, these members tarnish the reputations of all the others. It is unfortunate, yet true. The main problem in our inter race relations is ignorance on the side of the wizards. But back to our main topic, the Vampire. Are there any questions?"

"I've got one." Ron said darkly from the back of the room, "Has Ryan ever killed another human being?"

"I hardly think -"

"It's alright father, let me field this one." Ryan said boredly turning to face Ron, "I'm an undead, blood-sucking fiend from hell- what do you think, Ginger? But to answer your question- as of tomorrow the number of people I have killed will be up by one."

The class turned to face Ron, who had gone a shade paler with the last comment. Ryan smirked lightly then continued.

"Of course, to all of you here, if you find a lifeless, drained corpse anywhere- I didn't do it; I was busy all night." He said giving them a knowing glance.

Several members of the class gulped at this proclamation before Remus stepped in. "Schedule your slaughters on your own time please, Ryan. Class time is my time, your date with Mr. Weasley will have to be organized at a later date."

"Apologies, Father." Ryan said humbly, "Please continue."

"Any more questions, not directed at Ryan's eating habits please." he added, noting that several people's hands had shot up while staring intently at Ryan. "Miss Granger?"

"You said before, that no one other than the Vampires know who their Elder is, and that all that is known about him by anyone else is his name." Hermione recapped briefly.

"Yes?" Remus replied.

"Do you know him, Ryan?"

Ryan looked at Hermione quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "I know my lord, yes."

"Anyone else?" Remus asked swiftly.

"Please Professor, do you know the Elder's name?" Hermione persisted.

Remus nodded curtly. "I do. Is that your question, or do you wish to learn it also, Miss Granger?"

"Please, Professor." She replied.

"Ryan?" Remus cast a glance to his son, who nodded.

"Artifex." Ryan announced casually. "Artifex Incruentus. The Maker of the Bloodless."

* * *

"Stay away from Ryan."

James was startled when the door to his room burst open and Remus Lupin stood within it, framed by the doorway. The school day had ended swiftly, and James had just been preparing to show himself for Dinner in the great hall when he was interrupted. He couldn't say this was entirely unexpected, he had been waiting for this showdown for 14 years.

"You mean Harry, don't you?" James asked casually.

"Damn you James," Remus cursed loudly, "there's more at stake here than a family reunion!"

"Perhaps you would care to enlighten me, Remus?" James said raising an eyebrow.

"People are already growing suspicious, he looks so much like you, how could they not? You need to leave here James, you need to leave here now."

"Remus," James said with a sigh, "You don't understand, I wish we had listened to you all those years ago, I know now what you were trying to tell me all along; he's still human. We're not trying to take him away from you, we just want him back."

"For the love of Merlin James!" Remus cried in exasperation, "You tried to kill him! You realise if you come forward now you'll be thrown in Azkaban for the truth! Harry will be outed as still alive and Voldemort will come for him immediately! Don't you think Ryan has been through enough? Do you really want to put him through all of this now? After everything else that has happened?"

"Dumbledore thinks it's best if we do. He said he would protect us if we admitted the truth."

"Dumbledore has no idea what he is meddling in." Remus said darkly, "If Dumbledore was wise he would let things be as they are. I advise you to do the same. There is no reason for you to be here whilst I am fit to teach, so I suggest that you leave, James."

"I can't do that Remus, I abandoned Harry once, I won't do it again."

"Now is not the time to take the moral high ground." Remus said incredulously. "Ryan is a vampire, James, and despite that he acts human. If the vampires find out about who he really is- there will be hell to pay. Would you really condemn him to ease your conscience?"

"Dumbledore would protect him, we would protect him!" James roared in reply.

"You're way out of your league, James." Remus ranted angrily, "You have no idea what you're dealing with here. These aren't just any vampires, they could slaughter you in the blink of an eye, and Voldemort? You'll be back where you started, running and hiding James, is that what you really want?"

"Why don't you just admit that you don't want Ryan to choose us over you?" James spat.

"Alright, yes! I don't want him to return to you, but there is so much more at risk here than my pride as that boy's father. He's important James!"

"Why do you think I'm here?" James returned.

"Don't give me that crap! You didn't even know he was here until you saw him! Stay away from him, or I'll make sure you do." Remus said darkly as he turned to leave.

"Are you threatening me, Remus?" James asked dangerously as he rose to his feet, the tone of his voice making the Werewolf freeze in his tracks and turn back to face him.

"What of it?" Remus inquired coldly.

"I could make things very messy for you here, Remus. How do you think parents will react when they realize their children are being taught Defense Against the Dark Arts by a monster? Werewolves' find it extremely hard to get honest employment these days, I hear."

Before Remus could reply he felt something solid brush past his shoulder in a blur of color. Before James could even react a fist connected with his jaw and sent him crashing to the floor in a crumpled heap. Remus looked from the deflated James who lay crumpled on the floor, to the enraged Sirius who stood towering over him dangerously.

"What the hell, Sirius?" James inquired angrily, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his nose.

"If you ever so much as make that threat again, it will be your last, James, got it?" Sirius glared down at him.

"So much for not choosing sides, Black." James spat at him as he got to his feet.

"Remus is right, you need to stay away from Ryan." Sirius said darkly.

"Harry is my son." James said angrily, glaring at both of the men before him.

"Was your son. Harry is dead James, he's not Harry anymore, can't you see that? And no, it's not because Remus changed his name, its more than that. It goes far deeper than a name, he's Ryan now, and he doesn't want your interference." Sirius replied impatiently.

"If you don't leave him alone James, I will take him and we will leave here. Understand?" Remus said clearly and calmly.

"It's best for everyone involved James." Sirius said persuasively, "Even Dumbledore, although he doesn't know it yet."

James stared silently at the two men before him for several moments. Sirius turned to Remus, who was giving James a long hard stare. Minute after minute passed as the men stared silently at each other, waiting for a resolution. Finally Remus broke the silence.

"Ryan asked me to speak to you, James. He doesn't want anyone to know that he is Harry Potter, don't you see? You're jeopardizing the boy's freedom. So what do you say James? Are you going to do what is best for Ryan? Or are you going to do what makes you feel better?"

* * *

"Ah, Nuntius. It was harder to locate you without the usual trail of carnage to follow." Ryan simpered as he appeared out of the shadows of the common room.

Looming beside the fireplace, a slender, cloaked figure waited silently, and upon hearing Ryan's voice, he emerged slowly, his sharp eyes gleaming in the fire light. As Ryan moved forwards to greet the messenger, the dull orange light cast dancing shadows across the room, spinning eerily in the silence. Upon seeing the face of his Elder, Nuntius lowered his eyes, removing the hood of his cloak from his face, revealing a shock of scraggily hair that was as black as the night. Ryan's lip curled revealing a fang.

"Master." Nuntius said bowing low to the ground. "You know I would have made things easier for you had I not been warned on pain of death not to eat anything within the castle."

"I'm afraid that was a necessary evil." Ryan replied seating himself as Nuntius rose and sat in an armchair facing him. "What news from the council? It must have been urgent, for them to have sent a messenger into the heart of Hogwarts in search of me."

"Voldemort came." Nuntius said quietly, looking around the room as if suspecting someone to be listening.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "And what did Voldemort say?"

"He said he is preparing to launch a full scale war on the Wizarding world, and that of the Muggles. He requests our allegiance." Nuntius said hurriedly. "But there is more..."

"What is it?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"He requests to be in your presence," Nuntius said cautiously, eyeing his master almost fearfully, "he will only go through negotiations with you, Artifex."

"You know the laws, Nuntius, as does the council." Ryan said firmly.

"Yes Master, but-"

"Then you know what must be done." Ryan said boldly.

"He said he would know if we sent an impostor, lord." Nuntius said fearfully. "He said in the event of us sending an impostor, he would come against us swiftly and powerfully."

"Did he now?" Ryan asked darkly, his eyebrow furrowing.

"He gave the council a message for you, Lord." Nuntius said gravely, removing a small scroll from the pocket of his cloak and passing it to his Master with a slight bow of the head.

Ryan took the scroll and frowned. He broke the serpent seal on the parchment and unravelled the thick yellow sheet. In slick green ink and a harsh hand the following words were written;

_Artifex Incruentus,_

_Many years ago the former King of Vampires pledged his allegiance to me in the Wizarding war I invoked upon the earth. His death was in the name of freedom for vampires worldwide. You would be wise to follow in his footsteps. Defying the alliance made by your former ruler would not be kindly looked upon. He, like you, had little choice if he wished to protect his people. The wizards care not for your troubles or your freedoms, if you fight with me, you shall gain the rights you have long been robbed of. I hold the noble race of Vampires in high regard, and I believe together we can turn the tide against the oppression by the wizards. Think on my words carefully, Lord Artifex, for the fate of your species lies in your hands. Do not attempt to contact me, I will contact you,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Unbeknown to Ryan, Nuntius was studying his expression with fearful interest. "Is it bad news, my lord?"

"Potentially bad news, yes Nuntius." Ryan replied quietly.

Ryan withdrew his wand and pointed it carefully at the parchment, muttering an inaudible word. Before Nuntius' eyes the parchment duplicated itself and Ryan rolled one copy up and placed it inside his robes. The original copy he also rolled up and resealed. He thrust the parchment back into the messenger's hand.

"Take this back to the council and tell them to expect my presence within the next few days."

"Yes my lord." Nuntius replied importantly.

"In the meantime, have them send word to all the clan leaders. They must all come together to be briefed on what is being asked of us. We will meet in three days time. They can then return to their clans and inform them of the situation."

"Yes my lord."

"And Nuntius?" Ryan called as the messenger turned to leave.

"Yes Sire?"

"Leave as swiftly and as silently as you came, if anyone were to discover you were here, it would raise suspicions beyond that of which I could rebuke. No one must know that I am here, do you understand, Nuntius?" Ryan asked commandingly.

"Yes my lord," Nuntius replied with a low bow, "I will not fail you, Lord Artifex."

Ryan frowned then gave the vampire a curt nod, signalling he was free to leave. Nuntius rose and disappeared stealthily into the shadows, and in a moment, Ryan was alone with his thoughts. Sighing, Ryan leaned back in his armchair, rubbing his eyes wearily, the frown lines deepening on his forehead. Things had become very complicated in a very short space of time, and now he found himself in a race against the clock. If only the decision he had to make was as easy as Lord Voldemort made it out to be, he would have barely any worries, but as it was...

Ryan stared into the fire thoughtfully, trying to ignore the looming headache that was coming upon him. As soon as first light dawned he decided he would inform Remus of the new revelations. From there they both had a lot of decisions to make. He was suddenly shaken from his deep thought by a soft footfall behind him. He turned in surprise to see Ginny descending down the staircase of the girls' dormitory. She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"You're up late." She said quietly as she moved to sit next to him, still wearing her pyjamas.

"I'm having trouble sleeping tonight." Ryan said gravely, looking absently into the fire.

"From what I just heard, Lord Artifex, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest." She said, giving him a stern, probing look.

Ryan's mouth fell open in shock as he looked upon her incredulously. Just when he thought things couldn't possibly get worse, Ginny Weasley had to prove him wrong. Ryan took a deep calming breath before he dared speak, yet when he did, his tone was full of anger.

"Do you have any idea how much danger overhearing that conversation has put you in?" Ryan asked her darkly, his eyes burning.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok, that's done, the plot thickens... I promised you all the story would get darker, well I'd say its officially getting darker, wouldn't you? Don't worry it'll still be funny. That took a while I know, but good things take time. I'll be working on For Love and Honor now before I do the next chapter from this story, I hope everyone likes this chapter. I have a feeling there was an important question I had to answer here... ah that's right. Someone asked me how could James and Sirius be the successful auror partnership for three or four decades when they're only 36/37. my answer, you misinterpreted what I stated. I said James and Sirius were the most successful Auror Partnership FOR three or Four decades, as in, no OTHER auror partnership has been as successful as they are for thirty or forty years. I did not mean that they have been a partnership for that long, just that they are the best in that length of time. Hope that clears that up, anyways, next chapter will be up soon, Thanks so much for all your reviews and comments, you guys kick ass, and I hope this chapter doesn't let anyone down, I know its shorter than usual but the next will make up for it. Thanks so much again for all the feedback, Until next time,

Lanindur Du'Undarian


	12. All I See Is You

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters, I don't own Harry Potter or anything that JK Rowling created.

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Eleven:** All I See Is You

I hardly think -"

Ryan flicked his wand aggressively and the room at once became imperturbable.

"That's your problem Ginny, you don't think." Ryan said angrily pocketing his wand. "If Nuntius had found you I'd be talking to a corpse right now."

"Or we'd be sweeping up his dust; you wouldn't have let him kill me." Ginny said casually as Ryan looked away quietly, her face suddenly grew pale. "You wouldn't have, would you?"

"The law states that any mortal or member of separate race who discovers my identity must be executed immediately." Ryan said turning away to stare into the fire.

"You would have just stood there and let him rip my throat out?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"My title comes with expectations, Ginny. If I had saved your life -"

"I don't believe this -"

"If I had saved your life Nuntius would have returned to the council and informed them that a mortal knew of my identity and I failed to rectify the problem. They would send legions of vampires after you, and they wouldn't stop until you were dead or turned." Ryan said angrily his eyes flashing at her over his shoulder, "Then they would kill me for my incompetence."

"Then you could have killed him to stop him from talking!" Ginny blurted out angrily.

"Oh?" Ryan asked suddenly, turning slowly to face her.

"Yes!" She yelled, tears burning the corners of her eyes. "It would have been the most obvious solution!"

"Most obvious solution?" Ryan repeated, his eyes slowly growing darker.

"Yes!" Ginny yelled angrily.

"And what ever makes you think that I value your life more than that of Nuntius?" He asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think you are more worthy of life than he is?"

"Because he's a vampire! He's probably killed hundreds of innocent people!" Ginny shouted disbelievingly.

"So because you are human, and he is only part human, your life is worth more than his?" Ryan summarized.

"He's a monster!" Ginny defended herself.

"And me? What am I if he is a monster?" Ryan asked curiously, his eyes flickering red.

Ginny stopped abruptly, apparently at a loss of words for several minutes before she could stutter a reply. "You're different, he's not like you, none of them are."

Ryan sighed, spitting into the fire which hissed and crackled angrily. "We were all humans once. All someone's child, someone's father or mother, someone's grandchild or grandparent, someone's brother or sister. Our blood was taken from us Ginny, that is the only difference between you and us. Our blood was forcibly taken, and we have to take others' blood to stay alive. So no Ginny, you are wrong; I am exactly like Nuntius, I am exactly like all of my people."

"No you aren't. You're not evil." Ginny said softly.

"Neither are they." Ryan said quietly lowering his head, gazing into the dancing flames of the fireplace. "You should leave now."

"Why?" Ginny asked shakily.

"Go." Ryan commanded in a low voice.

"Why?" Ginny repeated louder.

"Because the further you are from me right now the safer you will be." he answered darkly.

"If you're so worried about me knowing you're the king then why don't you obliviate my memory." Ginny asked angrily.

"Memory charms can be broken through, it would be a pointless exercise. Do you think we kill those who discover my identity for the fun of it?" Ryan shot at her sardonically."That is not why I want you to leave."

"Then why?" She asked aggressively.

"You have no idea, do you?" Ryan asked spinning around so swiftly it made her jump. "If we're all so evil you should not be consorting with me. However I strongly advise you not to tell anyone what you heard here tonight. I cannot protect you from the consequences of those actions. The laws are in place for my protection Ginny, mine and all my people. I can't just turn a blind eye when it suits me. Now go. Be amongst those of the living, you know, those 'innocent people' you were talking about."

"Ryan you are one of those people." Ginny pleaded.

"But the rest of my people aren't? How many vampires do you know on a name to name basis Ginny? How many have you had the opportunity of knowing?" he asked aggressively, trying to keep his tone even.

"Just you." She said defensively.

"Then how come you are so sure I am completely different from the rest? Answer me that." He said darkly, giving her a burning stare.

Silence fell over the room for the first time since Ginny had appeared. Ryan's eyes were fixed dangerously with Ginny's, who was struggling to find words to answer him with. He stood only inches from her, and, unbeknown to herself, Ginny was cowering away from him. When she was unable to answer him after several moments Ryan snickered nodded with a bitter smile.

"That's exactly what I thought. Just go, Ginny." He said coldly, turning away from her and walking into the shadows at the far side of the room.

"Ryan, wait." She called after him regrettably.

After several minutes of silence, she came to the conclusion that Ryan had disappeared into the darkness and was no longer in the vicinity of the Gryffindor Tower. A sick feeling of dread welled up in her chest as she lowered herself into Ryan's empty armchair by the fireplace. His harsh yet truthful words rang over and over in her mind, and for the first time in her life, Ginevra Weasley acknowledged to herself that she was wrong. Why she had chosen to spark an argument over an event that had never taken place was still beyond her, and inside her stomach was chewing itself to shreds. She knew that far away, somewhere in the dark depths of the castle, Ryan was running from her words. Running from her...

* * *

"Ryan it's 4am," Remus grumbled as he rolled over groggily, "I thought that I had trained you to sleep during the hours of darkness when you were 10."

"You did when I was seven actually, I just liked messing with you." Ryan said slumping down onto the foot of his bed with a sigh, "Ginny knows."

In light of recent events Ryan had decided to head straight for his father's room, after leaving Ginny, to inform him of everything that had gone on in the last hour. Needless to say, Remus was not entirely thrilled about being imposed upon at 4am in the morning, but alas, he was used to it. Raising a creature of the night had a funny way of adapting your sleeping habits. Ryan could barely make out his father's sleeping form through the thick darkness of the stone room. For once in his life the blackness seemed to hang over him, choke him, crush him.

Remus' eyes widened as he slowly sat up straight. "What do you mean, she knows?"

"She knows who Artifex Incruentus is." Ryan elaborated darkly.

"You told her?" Remus asked incredulously.

"No I didn't tell her." Ryan said indignantly, "She purposefully listened in to my conversation with Nuntius, she must have heard voices."

"She's still alive?" He asked quickly.

"Nuntius left before he noticed her presence; otherwise she may not have been so lucky." Ryan frowned. "I don't know what to do, Father."

Remus frowned, apparently very troubled by his own thoughts. "Can she be trusted?"

"I don't know," Ryan said quietly. "Yesterday I might have said yes, but I'm afraid now I'm not so sure."

"We need to watch her." Remus said finally, "If she tells anyone, anyone at all, her life and yours will be in severe danger."

"I tried to explain that to her, but I don't think she realizes how serious this is."

"All the more reason for both of us to watch her." Remus said grimly, rubbing his forehead. "Why on earth did he want to meet you in such a public place?"

"What I want to know is why Nuntius failed to put an Imperturbable charm up, and why the council chose to send that blundering Idiot, he could have ruined everything tonight." Ryan said darkly.

"That is one of your weaknesses, Ryan. You are too quick to trust sometimes, you should have checked to make sure the charms were in order, but instead you trusted that Nuntius was competent enough to manage at least that. All we can do now is keep a close eye on Ms. Weasley, I have a feeling things are going to get much worse before they get better."

"I agree, and we have a major problem, Father." Ryan said quietly.

"What news did the council bring?" Remus asked, guessing the motive for the sentence.

"Voldemort appeared before the council. He requests a meeting with me in person." Ryan said grimly, handing his father the scroll from his pocket.

Remus paled significantly before taking the scroll from the young boy's hand and unravelling it carefully. His eyes skimmed the sleek writing with a twinge of fear and when he was done, his hand dropped and he looked at Ryan in despair.

"Do you think he knows?" Remus asked in alarm, "Surely he can't."

"He doesn't know." Ryan said unwaveringly. "But if we don't find a way to stop Dumbledore, James and Lily pursuing this happy families thing he will put two and two together. He's not stupid Father, the only reason he thinks Harry Potter is dead is because it is public belief. If he finds out Harry Potter is alive, he will realize the last person to reach him before he did was Artifex. He assumed Artifex was consumed before he reached me, but then he will ask himself if it was possible that he managed to bite me first. As soon as he realizes Harry Potter is alive, he will know the identity of the new Artifex Incruentus. We can't allow this to happen."

Remus nodded in a troubled manner, thinking desperately for a solution. "Will you meet with him?" He asked quietly.

"I will have to." Ryan replied, his words ringing out dully into the darkness.

"And if he recognizes you?" Remus inquired.

"We have time to plan something to prevent him from recognizing me. I will not have to meet with him until he contacts the council again. In the meantime, we have more pressing matters." Ryan said meaningfully. "I have sent Nuntius back to the council informing them to bring the clan leaders together. In three days time I must return to address them and the council so that they may inform my people of the situation. The question is; how do I do so without attracting unwanted attention? Especially that of one Albus Dumbledore."

"Leave Dumbledore to me." Remus said quietly. "We have three days to prepare a suitable alibi. I think that perhaps I should pay Mitexi and Artemis a visit at the same time. They're desperate for my thoughts on Voldemort's proposal. I'll send them an owl at first light."

"I think that would be a good idea." Ryan replied, staring into the black.

"Is there something else wrong, Ryan?" Remus asked gently, sensing the boy's mood had dropped lower than he had sensed it go for a long time.

"I made a mistake, dad."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's not different. She's not different at all. She's just like the rest of them..."

* * *

Morning dawned and once again Ryan had not spent the night in his dormitory. As Remus and Ryan traipsed down the corridors together Ryan did not pay particular attention to looking out for Dennis as he usually would, his mind was swarming with unpleasant thoughts that proved a great distraction to him. However when they rounded a corner to see a dark form sprawled out unconscious on the floor up in the distance, Ryan was temporarily snapped out of his plagued mind. Remus frowned and quickened his pace to check on the dark form, only to see someone leaning against the wall examining his fingernails next to the body.

As his eyes adjusted to the light Ryan saw that the casual looking figure was Professor Snape, who was looking remarkably pleased for himself at this hour of the morning. On closer examination Ryan realized with a pang of shock that the dark form was indeed an unconscious Dennis. Snape's smirk grew seeing Ryan's shocked face and stood up from against the wall, straightening his robes.

"It wasn't me." Ryan said in a slightly perplexed voice, seeing Snape's eyes pass over him. "Did you find him like this?"

"You're not the only one here with the power to frighten someone senseless enough to run into the nearest wall, Lupin." He said silkily as Remus ennervated the boy. "I'm afraid you have competition. I suggest you make a running tally, I will be checking back with you once a week. Extra points for the one who knocks him out cold for the longest." he added with a smirk as he walked away in much higher spirits.

Ryan's eyes followed him, his mouth hanging open with shock as the Professor disappeared in the direction of the great hall. "He stole my victim..." he muttered in disbelief.

"I hardly think that's appropriate behavior for a teacher." Remus agreed as the boy started to come around. "Are you alright, Dennis?"

The young boy groaned wearily as his eyes focused on Remus and breathed a sigh of relief. Then his eyes suddenly moved to the left of Remus' shoulder and fell on Ryan. They widened in horror as he backed away on all fours in alarm. He continued to depart their company in this manner for several feet before spinning around swiftly to get to his feet, only to whack straight into the far wall and fall back down again. Both Remus and Ryan winced uncomfortably as he hit the ground with a dull thud.

"What an odd child." Remus remarked in a bemused voice.

"Indeed, an unusual specimen." Ryan added.

"Poor kid." Remus said with regret, "He'll never get over his times at Hogwarts, I wouldn't be surprised if the constant fear leads to an early death."

"I quite agree." Ryan replied. "Should we leave him?"

"Judging by his reaction the first time I think it would be best. He'll come around on his own in a few minutes, let's save him the pain of another concussion." Remus decided as he stepped over the boy's unconscious form to follow the path of Professor Snape.

However things did not improve for Ryan when they reached the Great Hall, for standing in wait for him outside the doors was none other than Ginny. She was scanning the hall to make sure he hadn't already slipped past her, and had yet to see him approaching.

"On second thoughts I'm not really thirsty." Ryan said to his father suddenly spotting her.

"Oh no you don't." Remus grabbed him by the upper arm and forced him to keep moving forward.

"You know how weak you get when you don't get enough blood."

"I have plenty of blood pops in my trunk, I'll just-"

"And you know what those do to you if you have too many." Remus cut him off. "Now is not the time to lose your cool."

"Fine." Ryan said with a sigh, "But let the record show I didn't want to do this, and that I dislike you very much right now."

"As you wish." Remus said with a twinkle in his eye, "See you in class later."

"Ryan." Ginny called spotting him in the crowd.

"Ginny." He replied curtly.

"Can we talk?" She asked desperately.

"It would appear so. Your mouth is moving and sound is emerging." Ryan observed.

She gave him a scathing look and rolled her eyes. "May I talk with you?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now." Ryan said casually as he made his way through the hall towards the Gryffindor table.

"Please," She pleaded, "just for a minute."

"A minute? That's an awfully long time." He said simply, coming to a halt at his usual spot beside Dean and Seamus.

"Please Ryan." She asked again.

"Only when you admit that you are prejudiced." He said simply, picking up his goblet and draining it of its contents. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave."

"But you only just got here..." Ginny noted quietly.

"Things to do, people to see."

"Fine! I am prejudiced against Vampires!" She shouted angrily, causing a deadly silence to reign over the great hall as every eye turned to the pair who were now facing each other.

"Thank you." Ryan said shortly as he turned to leave.

"You said we could talk." She reminded him.

"Later. I'm busy." He said shortly as he disappeared out of the hall doors.

As Ryan departed, Ginny was left to stand in full view of everyone, who were still staring at her like she was in-flight entertainment. She could feel the color burning in her cheeks as the eyes slowly turned away to resume their breakfast. She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she stood frozen to the spot lost in despair. Suddenly she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder gently, and she turned to look up at Professor Lupin. He gave her a small smile before speaking.

"Come with me, Ginny." he said softly.

* * *

Ginny followed Professor Lupin dumbly all the way to his office, where he closed the door behind them and ushered her into the seat opposite his desk. Out of thin air he conjured her a mug of a warm chocolatey looking liquid that steamed on the desk in front of her. Despite its delicious smell, Ginny ignored the drink and continued to stare into her lap. Remus frowned and leaned back in his chair, taking a drink from his own mug. He stared at Ginny curiously for a few moments. She was significantly paler than her usual complexion, and every now and then when she chanced to look up, he noticed that her chocolate brown eyes were dull and sad.

"You should drink that, Ginny. It'll make you feel better." Remus said gently.

"That's ok." She said quietly, not looking up.

"Ryan told me what happened." Remus said examining her carefully.

Ginny looked up in surprise and opened her mouth to question him when he continued.

"Yes, I know too." Remus said with a sigh, "I have always known. We spent our lives moving from country to country, another town, another city, but all the while I knew they would eventually come. They found us when Ryan was ten years old."

"But-"

"Why didn't they kill me?" Remus finished her sentence for her with a grim smile. "Ryan stopped them."

"But how?" Ginny asked in surprise. "He was only ten years old."

"You underestimate Ryan's power." Remus said with a small smile.

"The way he acts, I have trouble picturing him with extreme power." Ginny said bitterly.

"And that's exactly why he acts the way he does." Remus said leaning back. "Plus he finds it amusing. Who would expect an immature 16 year old to be the king of vampires?"

"I guess. Are you saying that he's just acting?" Ginny asked in alarm.

"No." Remus said frowning, finding it hard to explain the psyche of his son. "You have seen one of the many parts of Ryan. The Ryan you know is Ryan, but only a small piece of the bigger picture. I have seen sides to Ryan that you have yet to see. You see, Ryan has lead a very hard life, a very complicated life, his life in essence is not his own, it belongs to serving his people. You have to understand that Ryan, despite being a 16 year old boy, is also the leader of the entire vampire nation, one that spans the world. He has more responsibility than you can imagine, but besides being a leader he's also a boy who wants to act like one. He wants to play pranks, joke around, go to school, chat with friends and fall in love- I hope this is helping."

"He said if that Vampire had seen me, he would have let it kill me." Ginny said quietly.

"I think you'll find he said no such thing, even if he implied that was what he had to do. What Ryan says and what Ryan does are two different things." Remus said gently. "Ginny, you don't seem to understand that Ryan has very strong feelings for you. He did not let the Vampires kill me, he will not let the Vampires kill you. I imagine Ryan was just trying to convey to you the gravity of the situation you had gotten yourself into."

"He may have liked me before, but not now. I basically told him my life is worth more than any Vampires. He hates me." She said quietly. "You saw how he acted in there."

"Ryan couldn't hate you if he tried." Remus said with a small laugh. "It's because he loves you that he's so mad at you. You put your life in the most extreme form of danger when you listened in on that conversation. Now he knows he has to protect you. He's scared of losing you."

"I don't see Ryan as a vampire, I see him as Ryan. I love him. He's right, I am prejudiced against Vampires, because in my mind he isn't one, he's the victim of one." She said quietly.

"All vampires are the victim of another, you must understand this Ginny. Some of them are bitter, angry that their lives have been stolen from them, they choose to take it out on the living, others find a way to carry on without causing death and destruction. You cannot blame them for being angry; they had futures once, futures that were drained away with their blood." Remus said quietly.

Ginny silently thought about this for several minutes before answering.

"Do you think he can forgive me?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Give him some time, Ginny." Remus said gently. "He's still angry, but that won't last forever. He still loves you, he's just hurt. He put you up on a pedestal and forgot that no one is perfect. Hatred of Vampires has been planted in our brains since we were small children, you can't overcome that in a few weeks. It's not your fault Ginny, it's just public perception, and Ryan knows that. He'll come around, he just thought that you were different from everyone else, that you understood fully what he knows, that vampires aren't all evil. He knows now you couldn't have possibly known that. He will come to you Ginny, just give him some time."

"I feel horrible." She said quietly.

"Of course you do," Remus replied simply, "You're in love, it's part of the package."

"Do you think he is?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Do I think he is what?" Remus inquired.

"You know – In love?" She asked timidly.

"Do you?" Remus asked with a sly pause. "Ryan does not play around with his feelings or emotions. If he says he loves someone, he does. That's how I know he loves you, because he told me. I don't know what he's told you, but I assure you he would not lie to me. He takes his emotions very seriously Ginny, he does not lightly give his affections. The fact that he got so angry at you for putting your life in danger only concretes my belief that he is in love with you."

"Oh." Ginny said in a slightly uncomfortable way, which made Remus laugh.

"Are you satisfied now?" he asked with a bemused grin.

"If you are right, then yes." She replied. "I just hope he doesn't stay mad at me for long."

"Don't push it, he'll come to you when he's ready." Remus said casually. "Don't worry Ginny, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

"Alright, alright." Ryan began with a sigh as he pushed open the door to the Charms Teacher's office. "So I may have accidentally placed some Bloodpops in your tank full of Hinkypunks which may have lead to their long and painful deaths, but, I assure you, it wasn't an intentional mass murder. My liking for the death of all breathing creatures did not lead me to kill your pets. Speaking of pets... You have a cat, right?"

He had received the summons at the lunch table and he had a fair idea what it was about. He knew he was in trouble. He was quite determined never to go into the Charms classroom, but his vindictive nature had gotten the better of him. He was surprised however, that Lily had known it was he who had committed the mass murder. As far as he was concerned, any number of people could have placed 24 Blood Pops in her Hinkypunk tank, knowing full well that they would kill them. However, upon looking around the room, he realized he had been far too hasty in deciding what the summons was about.

As he looked up at Professor Potter's desk, the reason why he had been summoned to her office became clear. Sitting in a chair beside the professor herself, was James Potter. Ryan snorted in appreciation. Obviously they had gone to great lengths to get him on his own, away from Remus or Sirius. Being summoned under the pretense of being in trouble with the teacher had been a highly successful and strangely creative plan. Ryan gave the credit to Lily, he was sure James didn't have the brainpower for such a manipulative operation.

"Well..." Ryan coughed drily. "Obviously you had no idea that I slaughtered your Hinky punks so I would like that confession removed from all records." He said briskly.

"No, I wasn't aware of it, and yet it explains a few things." she said with a grim smile. "Harry, I summoned you here because your father and I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, I think you must be confused, My father is Remus Lupin. He's down in his office right now, I can call him up here if you like. Seems that you know each other from some time ago." Ryan said spinning around to go and retrieve his father.

"No." Lily said standing up so suddenly it made Ryan freeze on the spot.

"Oh, I see." Ryan said slyly. "So father's not aware of this little meeting then? That's interesting... Very interesting."

"He's not your father." James said in a shaky voice, "I am."

"Sorry James, you gave up your rights when you decided to kill me rather than raise me. Remus raised me, he taught me everything I know that wasn't in my knowledge already. He loved me as his son all of my days. More than I can say for either of you." Ryan said in a calm voice, turning to face the Potters.

"You're my son damnit!" James roared in distress.

"Easy there big guy." Ryan said calmly. "Nothing to get upset about. You made your decisions, live with them. If you thought you could walk in here, say 'hello son', and we could all hug and make up, you're more delusional than I first thought."

Ryan strolled around to a large bookshelf against the wall of the classroom and pulled down a vase, turning it upside down to reveal a large quantity of Bloodpops. Taking one and putting the rest back in the vase, Ryan popped it in his mouth as he walked away dusting his hands. Lily looked at him incredulously.

"You refused to take this class and I've never once seen you up here. How did you get those in here?" Lily asked astounded.

"Ancient Chinese secret." Ryan said from behind his Bloodpop.

"Harry, please sit down so we can talk." Lily pleaded.

"We need to explain to you what happened." James added quietly.

"Oh I'm perfectly clear on what happened, thanks James. And while we're on that subject, my name is Ryan. It's been Ryan for fourteen years now and it's not about to change back anytime soon." The young vampire said coolly.

"We need to tell you how sorry we are for what we tried to do..." Lily said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No thanks I'd rather not hear it." Ryan said indifferently. "It won't fix anything. Besides, we've been through this before, I don't care how sorry you are."

Just then Lily's pet cat jumped up on her desk and began purring as it rubbed its side against her, she reached out and petted it reassuringly. Ryan's eyes fixed on the furry creature walking backwards and forwards over the desk, following its movements without missing a heartbeat, to James, he almost seemed transfixed by its presence.

"On second thought," Ryan spoke again in a slightly more distracted voice, not taking his eyes off the cat. "Talk. Tell me ..um How sorry you are.. and all that... stuff.. yeah.. I decided I want to hear it... yeah that's it. Tell me."

James blinked. "But you just said saying sorry won't fix anything?" he pointed out in confusion.

"Well how am I supposed to know that? I'm not all knowing and all seeing am I? Jeez... unless you are, James, and to be honest, I highly doubt someone of your caliber could be. So go on, spill it, word of advice, you might want to try crying, begging, bribery- that kind of thing. Might seal the deal, sell the idea, heighten the pitch." Ryan trailed off as the cat stopped to lick its paw, so mesmerized by his presence he actually began to imitate it by licking his hand, not once removing his eyes from it.

"Um... Harry dear?" Lily asked in concern.

"What? ... Oh... um... well what are you waiting for? Continue grovelling peasants." he said hurriedly putting his hands in his lap, eyes still burning into the cat.

James turned to Lily and shrugged his shoulders, completely perplexed by the boy's actions.

"Harry, you have to understand," James began, "We had just been through a horrific ordeal. Seeing you with that wound on your neck, after being attacked by those creatures... we were scared, we thought you would turn out to be exactly like them... mindless killers. We had no understanding of how we could look after you, teach you to be normal..."

"Pretty little kitty… so sweet... so tender... most succulent of all meats." Ryan whispered to himself.

"Sorry?" James asked in surprise.

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing. Go on, this is all very intriguing." he said, waving James off.

"Alright, um... we thought you were a lost cause. We weren't aware that vampires could be brought up in modern day society to live as normal people. We didn't know... Remus tried to tell us but we wouldn't listen to him. We wished we had now of..."

"You will make a fine meal... yes you will... If only I could get my hands on some sweet chilli sauce..." he absentmindedly whispered again.

"What was that?" James asked distractedly again.

"Nothing, nothing- it's just very touching. Please go on." Ryan said hurriedly.

"Oh, well... we wished we had listened to him now of course. And we couldn't be more grateful of how well he has taken care of you these last ten years. Remus is a great man, and a great friend, and he's been a great mentor to you..."

"That's it... just a bit closer... come on. Uncle Ryan wants to introduce you to his nice pointy teeth..."

"Harry are you alright?" James asked for the fourth time a little impatiently.

"I dunno he may be a little furry." He replied.

"What?" James asked in complete loss.

"I mean, yes, yes I'm fine," he corrected himself hurriedly, "and Remus is my father- not my mentor."

James sighed. "Harry, I'm your father, no matter how angry at me and your mother you are, we will always be your parents. You have to accept that."

"No, I really don't. Now I'm leaving." He said in a final tone, picking up Lily's cat from the desk and tucking it under his arm casually. "Good day to you both."

As he headed for the door Lily called, "Harry!"

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Where are you taking my cat?" she asked in wonder.

"Cat? Oh I um- nowhere. Just thought he might appreciate a stroll in the grounds. Yeah... grounds... stroll..." he said marvelling at his own genius.

"I don't let him in the grounds anymore, he got attacked by something the last time, so I keep him on this floor of the castle." She said in a sorry voice, taking the cat from his arms. "It was a nice thought though, I appreciate it all the same. Harry, please don't go, we need to talk about this."

Ryan dropped his head sadly, "I was so hungry..." he said shakily.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"I mean... I can't talk to you about this anymore. You need to stop trying to bring me back, I'm dead, and I need to stay that way. Good day Lily, James." and he turned and walked out of the room swiftly muttering to himself. "Damn cat... you have eluded me for now... but you will be mine... so hungry... need blood... why can't everyone have pet cats here? Wait- Mrs. Norris is a cat- yes, a cat she is."

"What did he say?" James asked Lily.

"I have no idea." she said with a sigh as he disappeared from their sight.

* * *

"Nice try, James." Remus said coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Remus." James said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sure you don't." Remus said venomously. "Trying to bribe Ryan back to you with a stupid pet cat. Despicable. You should know that he'll suck that thing dry within two seconds and you still won't mean crap to him."

"Wait a second. I didn't give Ryan a cat." James said slightly perplexed.

"You didn't?" Remus asked in surprise.

"No." James insisted.

"Then who does the ginger cat he took up to his room belong to? He told me you gave it to him as a present." Remus asked in wonder.

"I don't... wait... Lily has a ginger cat... But surely he wouldn't..." James said, a sudden sinking feeling in his chest.

"Oh yes he bloody would." Remus snorted with laughter, "You better find yourself a pet store mate, that cat's a goner.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woah yeah, that took a while, thank god that's over. Now for a bit of advertising; We've got a new story up, well, actually, it's a series of One Shots under the title of The Life And Times Of Ryan Lupin. Yes, they are events from Ryan's life as he grows up with Remus and Sirius, basically its everything we cant fit into this story and more. So if you're interested check it out, we'll be updating those frequently, and yes 99 are amusing. We hope everyone likes it, its just something fun we can work on between all the seriousness of the other stories, and not so serious, like this one but still, you know what i mean. I hope everyone likes this chapter, yet again more coming, and if you're stil unclear on how Ryan is Artifex Incruentus, I suggest you go back and read the first chapter, cause its made pretty clear there. Well, until next time, we'll update again soon,

Lanindur Du'Undarian


	13. The Most Ancient Lineage Of Incruentus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, its themes, settings or characters. All of it is the muse of JK Rowling, I'm merely borrowing elements to write this fan fiction. Don't sue me, you know you like this story.

* * *

**Twists of Fate**

**Chapter Twelve: **The Most Ancient Lineage of Incruentus

_Deep in the heart of Romania…_

Ryan approached the familiar black stone gates of his kingdom with mixed emotions. Remus had invented dear old Uncle Herman, and dear old Uncle Herman's untimely death as their alibi for leaving Hogwarts for a few days. Sirius and James were posted as Remus' replacement, and aside from Dumbledore being slightly skeptical, all was well. Remus had left Ryan several miles back as they each parted for their own stronghold, which were barely a hundred miles apart. Remus was eager to be with Mitexi and Artemis and discuss the pressing matter of Lord Voldemort's wishes. Ryan too was eager to speak with his council. Darker times were on their way, darker than he had known in his own lifetime, though his memories spoke to him of similar times.

He had taken the long walk, rather than apparating inside the kingdom, so as to survey for any damage the dark lord may have already done, just as a warning, but was relieved to find no one had yet been struck. Despite the urgency of the situation, Ryan found his thoughts always drifting back to Ginny, whom he had left not on the best of terms. The day was overcast, thankfully for Ryan, as he would have been painfully sun burnt by this stage of the journey. The dark, gothic-looking gates loomed up before him ominously, welcoming him home. The Incruentus Fortress was shielded by ancient magics of the vampire race, and blended with that of dark wizards to keep its location unplottable, and protected from prying eyes, or unwelcome visitors. Only those with vampire blood held the key into entering the kingdom, and only an exceptionally powerful wizard could bypass all the charms on the magnificent city.

None the less, the gates were guarded at all times in six hour shifts by two vampires, so that they could scan the entrants, ensuring they were not a threat to the king or his people. The vampires who were on gate duty during the day were always administered sol solaris Potion, though severe sunburn was a very common sight on these guards. It was approaching noon when Ryan finally arrived in front of the gates, and it was with a groan of displeasure that he recognized the first of two gatekeepers. His headache began before the soldier even spoke.

"State your name and business in Dol Au Cuer." The vampire said, puffing out his chest with importance, clutching his spear in a menacing fashion.

The second soldier gave Ryan an apologetic look, shaking his head as he bowed swiftly.

"My name is Artifex Incruentus." Ryan said giving the first soldier a burning stare. "And I would be your _king_."

The young solider shook himself, and squinted down at Ryan from his post, as if trying to determine this were true. "Prove it." He said finally.

Ryan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Crucio!"

The incompetent soldier fell to the ground from his post screaming and writhed in pain for several seconds before Ryan released him. The vampire lay gasping on the ground for several seconds before he turned and saw Ryan standing over him, his eyebrow raised in interest.

"My lord! My lord! You have returned!" the vampire shouted with pleasure as he got to his feet.

"Yes Irrito." Ryan said rolling his eyes as he entered through the large stone gates of the royal city. "Your swiftness of mind never ceases to amaze me."

"Oh thank you my lord! You honor me my lord." Irrito said humbly as he followed Ryan, bowed low to the ground, so low in fact, that he lost balance and landed face first in the mud, yet continued worshipping.

"Arise Irrito." Ryan said in exasperation.

Irrito grinned sheepishly as he stumbled to his feet, slipping several times before standing upright again. "You are most kind my lord, even as I wallow in the mud, praising your name, all you think of is my well being."

Ryan's eyebrow twitched. "Yes Irrito, I am always concerned with your well being. It causes me many sleepless nights when I think that you are the gate keeper to our most magnificent city."

"Do not fear for me my lord! No powers of darkness shall prevail whilst I am on duty! I would be proud to die protecting you my lord. It would be the greatest honor I have ever known!" Irrito shouted maniacally.

Ryan shook his head in amazement. "Tell me, Irrito, have the leaders of the clans all gathered to be in my presence?"

"Indeed they have my lord. They await your arrival. In fact, I am to alert them immediately when you arrive." Irrito said proudly, nodding excitedly as if Ryan would dare not believe it.

Ryan raised his eyebrow and gave Irrito a meaningful look as he dumbly stood nodding at him with exuberance.

"Um, Irrito?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do you not have something to attend too?"

"I don't think so my lord." The young vampire said grinning widely.

Ryan sighed. "Think carefully now Irrito. Carefully. What were you told to do when I arrived?"

Irrito stopped grinning and began to strain to think, causing Ryan to watch him in disbelief. After several minutes he burst out laughing and jumped up and down. "I don't know my lord! This is fun! Ask me another one!"

Ryan smacked his forehead in exasperation. "Who were you supposed to inform of my arrival?"

"Oh Oh! I know this one… wait… Let me think…"

"The elders, Irrito." Ryan said through clenched teeth, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Ah of course! You are too fast for me my lord! Your mind is keener than any I have known!" Irrito said, bowing deeply again, mud sliding off his forehead.

After several moments it became apparent that Irrito was going nowhere. "Irrito?"

"Yes lord?"

" Perhaps you should Inform them of my arrival." Ryan hinted dangerously, his body trembling with suppressed annoyance.

"Oh yes!" Irrito said laughing as he smacked his head. "I'm sorry my lord, I was so excited to see you, I completely forgot. LORD ARTIFEX HAS RETURNED! LORD ARTIFEX HAS ARRIVED IN THE ROYAL CITY! LORD ARITFEX HAS -"

"Irrito?" Ryan cut over him smoothly.

"Yes my lord?" The boy asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Informing the leaders that you have arrived my lord." Irrito said proudly. "LORD ARTIFEX HAS RETU-"

"Irrito?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do you not think it would be more prudent to take the message personally to them, rather than shout the kingdom down?"

"Oh no my lord, they will hear me just fine, do not worry." he assured him. "LORD ARTIFEX HAS -"

The courtyard rang with the echoing sound of a crack as Ryan picked up Irrito's discarded spear and whacked him over the head with the handle, causing the boy to drop instantly to the ground unconscious. Dusting his hands off, he placed the spear back in the young vampire's hand and stood back, marveling at his work, whistling innocently. The second soldier walked up beside Ryan, giving him a sly look before nodding in appreciation.

"A fine hit, my lord."

"Muggle combat has its own advantages too." He noted with a sly grin as he stared at Irrito lying unconscious, his tongue lolled out to one side.

The remaining guard nodded in agreement. "With any luck he shall not rouse until well after our shift is complete."

"I do hope so, Sapiens. For your sake."

"You are most kind, my lord. When he started questioning each of the farmer's cows that came through but an hour before your arrival, I'm afraid I lost my patience."

"Understandably. I have got to do something about the hired help around this place." he said quietly.

"What shall I do with the body, my lord?" Sapiens inquired.

Ryan thought for a moment. "Put him in with the cows. He will be safe from the sunlight once the potion wears off in there."

"As you wish, my lord." the second guard replied, hardly able to conceal his pleasure.

"You may thank me later, Sapiens." Ryan said noticing the soldier's enjoyment.

"Do you wish me to announce your arrival, Sire?"

"Do not trouble yourself, Sapiens. If the whole kingdom did not hear Irrito, I will be most surprised."

"Indeed. Thank you my lord." Sapiens, said bowing low.

"Good day, Sapiens." Ryan said courteously as he turned to head toward the palace.

"My lord?" the vampire asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Sapiens?" Ryan turned to inquire.

"May I leave him naked and shave his eyebrows off, my lord?" he asked with maniacal glee.

" Sapiens?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Your imagination pleases me." Ryan said with an appreciative nod. "But I have to ask, why naked? You realize the cows may sodomize him?"

"Yes my lord." Sapiens replied innocently with a sly grin, an evil glint flickering through his eyes.

"Sapiens. Remind me to promote you." Ryan smirked.

"Thank you my lord." Sapiens said with a small grin as he dragged Irrito's unconscious body off to the barn.

Ryan turned with a satisfied sigh and began his walk towards Dol Au Cuer; the great mountain fortress of the Vampire king. The entire city was build within the walls of the mountain to protect its inhabitants from the harsh sunlight that often plagued the area. The lower levels were inhabited by Ryan's subjects, and the utmost level was Ryan's quarters. The outer gates stood a hundred meters from the foot of the mountain, where a great archway lead to a tunnel that wound its way throughout the earthy mass. This archway was the inner gate, and every hundred meters along the tunnel, another pair of guards were stationed to maximize security.

As Ryan reached the inner gates he was met by another pair of guards, though slightly more capable than Irrito, for they merely bowed low and let their lord pass. About two hundred meters from the palace doors Ryan saw a tall cloaked figure waiting for him to catch up. Recognizing the Vampire, Ryan grinned. Palystine; Captain of the King's royal guard. Forever concerned with the lack of protection Ryan always insisted on, Ryan knew, in light of recent events, he was about due for another lecture.

One of the hardest things Ryan had to get used too once he was recognized as Artifex Incruentus was that he was hard pressed to get anywhere without a legion of body guards. He found this made simple things awkward; like taking a whizz for example. He had to entirely remodel the palace bathrooms for that reason alone. It seemed that when you were king of an entire race, your privacy is no longer regarded as something sacred. In fact Ryan was positive that his entire guard could ID him without a doubt from photos of his ass.

As he drew nearer the figure, he could see the usual frown of concern plastered on Palystine's face, and Ryan knew that in his mind he was ticking over the logistics of having twenty guards at his side at all times. Despite Palystine's overly safety conscious ways, Ryan had a close relationship with the older vampire, and held him in high regard. Palystine had been his minder from the very first day he was brought to Dol Au Cuer, and he had learned quickly that Ryan was not one to stick to rules, rather make his own and break them all the same.

"My lord, you have returned." Palystine said in a pleased voice and he bowed low to the ground. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Palystine. I had a pleasant journey." Ryan commented as Palystine took up his place at Ryan's side and walked with him toward the palace.

"I am pleased to see you are still in one piece."

Ryan sighed, "Palystine, I did not travel alone, my father went with me."

"Werewolves are not invincible either, my lord." Palystine reminded him. "If you would only let me-"

"-Set some of your blundering guards to follow me around all night and watch me sleep all day? As thrilling as that prospect is-"

"I take full responsibility for the clown incident." Palystine said apologetically.

"So you should. What kind of maniacal fool would think dressing up like a clown and standing over my bed to guard me as I sleep was a good idea?" Ryan asked in distress. "Evil I tell you. E-vil."

"Yes my lord," Palystine agreed, "I'm sure, had they have known your irrational fear of all things happy -"

"That's beside the point!" Ryan cut across him, "Never again, Palystine. NEVER again."

"Of course my lord." Palystine replied humbly, slightly downcast. "But what if you were to screen your guards, my lord?"

"_Screen_ them, Palystine?"

"Choose the ones you desire." the elder said in a gently persuasive way.

"You mean filter out the mentally challenged?" Ryan asked stroking his chin thoughtfully, a lonesome fang protruding from his lopsided smirk. "Hmm. Your idea has merit."

"Then you will agree to having bodyguards, my lord?" Palystine asked hopefully.

"Perhaps, Palystine." Ryan replied finally. "If only to make sure you sleep soundly. I know you pace outside my door when I refuse guards. It's sweet, -yet slightly off putting."

"I am sorry my lord, but your safety is my responsibility-" Palystine reminded him.

"-But my sanity you cannot account for, I know I know." Ryan finished for him with a smirk. "Fine, arrange a time for me to meet with your guards and I will choose an assortment."

"As you wish, my lord." Palystine replied with a small smirk as he bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, my lord. Reports have reached me that we are one man down at the border gates. Apparently Irrito has disappeared."

"I didn't do it." Ryan said quickly.

"Didn't do what?" Palystine asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Anything. Anything I tell you!" Ryan maintained his innocence.

Palystine smacked his forehead in exasperation. "Lord Artifex, you didn't send one of the first line guards flying out of the kingdom in the catapults again, did you?"

"How dare you even suggest such a thing." Ryan said in an offended tone.

Palystine gave him a hard look. "You tarred and feathered him didn't you?"

"Such treason!" Ryan gasped. "Next you'll be asking me if I knocked him unconscious and allowed his partner to shave his eyebrows, strip him naked and leave him for the cows to have their wicked way with him!"

Palystine raised his other eyebrow as if contemplating whether this was feasible or not. "I apologize my lord, I still think of you as that ten year old terror sometimes."

"Of course you do, Palystine." Ryan said sympathetically with a sly grin as he patted the captain on the shoulder. "Those were the best years of your life."

"Indeed, my lord." Palystine said with a smirk. "I best see how Sapiens is coping."

"Oh. I imagine he did quite a nice job." Ryan said absently, "That man is a genius."

"What?" Palystine asked skeptically.

"Oh nothing." Ryan said drily. "I will speak with you again later, Palystine. It is good to see you, my old friend."

"My lord." Palystine replied with a courteous bow, before he turned, still mulling over Ryan's words with a perplexed look on his face as he walked away toward the border.

Ryan turned and whistled innocently as he walked in the other direction, making his way to the grand entrance hall of the palace. It seemed an age before Ryan finally reached his chambers, and he was pleased to see that the council were awaiting his arrival. As he entered the entire room stood. The council was made up of vampires from every clan of vampires that populated the world.

"Ah, Artifex." An elderly looking vampire named Jamius bowed lightly. "Welcome home."

"It is good to see you, my old friend." Ryan replied, embracing the elder. "I trust your journey was a pleasant one?"

"Most pleasant, my lord." Jamius replied.

"Excellent."

"Artifex." A younger vampire said stiffly, giving Ryan a curt nod of welcome.

"Ah, Demetri." Ryan said, his eyes narrowing with dislike as they fell upon the vain vampire. "I see a pointy wooden stick has yet to find its way to your heart. How… wonderful."

Demetri stiffened angrily, replying bitterly through clenched teeth. "Thank you, my lord."

"My eternal kindness knows no bounds." Ryan acknowledged with a shrug.

After greeting the remaining members of the council Ryan settled down to business. "I am sure by now that you are all aware of what Lord Voldemort has asked of the council."

"Will you meet with him, Sire?" One of the council asked fearfully.

"I am afraid there is no way around it, unless we want to be slaughtered village by village." Ryan replied in a troubled voice. "What I am here to discuss today, is where we stand in this situation."

"Is there really any question?" Demetri snorted. "As long as this war has been raging, we Vampires have fought along side Lord Voldemort. Why change that now? He offers us what the Wizards never will; a chance to be accepted, and treated fairly."

"But we are very close to having a breakthrough with the Wizards, Demetri, you know that as well as I do." And elderly vampire named Tritus argued.

"Why should we be the ones who have to crawl to them and ask for acceptance?" Demetri asked fiercely. "They have hunted us down and killed us off for generations now. Always they have loathed and feared us, ignoring our rights, treating us like animals! No, it should be they who beg us to join them- not the other way around. Voldemort will protect us, he will honor his word."

"What makes you believe that he will hold true to that promise, Demetri?" Ryan retaliated. "Tom Riddle is only out for himself in this war, and if he succeeds? Well, we will be nothing more to him than we are to the wizards right now."

"The wizards have warped your thoughts, Artifex." Demetri spat. "If you spent more time with your own kind than theirs maybe you would see how badly we are treated by the Magicians."

"I was one of them before I was one of you, Demetri, or are you forgetting?" Ryan retorted, his eyes flashing dangerously red. "And don't you dare assume I put the wellbeing of the wizards over the wellbeing of the Vampires, ever."

"Yet you want us to turn our backs on the Dark Lord and join the wizards, despite the fact that they think we are monsters." Demetri cried in outrage. "You want us to incur the wrath of the darkest wizard to walk this planet? You are a traitor to your own kind, Artifex! How can you be king over a race you do not understand? He will never stop hunting us, he will slaughter us all, and it will be on your head!"

"Or yours." Ryan said simply as he drew his wand carelessly and pointed it at Demetri before he could defend himself.

There was a flash of red light that made the council members cower away and cover their eyes with their arms. With a sickening thud they saw Demetri's shocked head hit the floor and roll beneath the table before it and its body disintegrated into dust. All that was left was a steaming pile of ashes that lay near a magnificent woven rug that covered the floor. The whole room had frozen in shock, their eyes darting from Artifex, to Demetri. Ryan's eyes were still burning fiercely red as he glared at the pile of ashes before him. Noticing the council he looked up, his eyes fading back to normal as he gave them a hard stare.

"It appears we need a new representative from the Clan of Kugai." He said darkly as he dropped to his knees to examine the dusty remains of Demetri. "Demetri was unworthy to be on the council. Treason will not be tolerated. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Sire." They replied swiftly, still in shock.

Ryan cocked his head to one side and squinted at the remains more closely. "Perfect disintegration. I'm getting better at that." he muttered to himself proudly.

After a few moments he lifted up the corner of the rug and peered beneath it. He nodded in approval then began to gasp for breath as he blew the reminisce of Demetri beneath it. Ryan huffed and puffed for a good two minutes as the elders of the council looked on in alarm, before he was satisfied that all reminisce of the traitor had disappeared. Getting to his feet he dusted off his hands.

"Right now, where were we?" he asked casually.

His remark was met with stunned silence as the council members attempted to find words. Ryan cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"My lord -"

"Yes, Tritus?"

"Who now will represent the Clan of Kugai?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh right. My apologies." Ryan said with a small laugh as he clapped his hands together and scanned the room. "You there! Servant!"

"W-who me?" a timid, weedy little creature popped his head around the corner of the doorframe.

"Yes. Excellent. What is your position in this palace boy?" Ryan asked eagerly awaiting his answer with extreme interest.

"I- I am the assistant manager of S- Sanitation, Sir." the boy stammered weakly, having never been addressed by the king before.

"Sanitation you say?" Ryan repeated sounding pleased. "Excellent. How would you like to represent the Clan of Kugai in our little council meeting until we can find a replacement?"

"I uh-"

"Excellent, excellent." Ryan said with a small laugh. "Now drop that toilet brush and sit yourself down. Tell me, what is your view on the Wizarding War? Who should we join? Voldemort, or Dumbledore?"

"War, Sir?" The boy asked fearfully.

"Ah." Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. "Never mind - I believe the council can do without a representative for one day."

"But- My lord?" One of the council members interrupted.

"Yes, Horatio?" he inquired.

"Kugai will be most displeased if they are not represented, Sire." He pressed urgently.

Ryan sighed in a bored manner.

"Fine. I will send word to the Kugai Clan to elect a new council member in the morning." He said finally, standing up. "Until the replacement can arrive, you are all adjourned. Except you, Sanitation boy. Go scrub my toilet."

"But- my lord-"

"No need to thank me, young one." Ryan said holding up his hand to silence the boy. "I wish to see my reflection in that stall, make it happen."

"I - Yes, my lord." The young boy said in a perplexed sort of way as he stumbled away hurriedly.

"The rest of you I will call upon as soon as the newly elected council member of Kugai arrives. Until then, you are free to roam as you wish. I trust you will all enjoy your stay in Dol Au Cuer."

"Thank you, Sire." The council replied in unison.

The council stood one by one and filed out of the King's chambers slowly until only one member remained; Jamius. Jamius was and always had been Ryan's most trusted advisor, the closest thing to a father Ryan had within the walls of Dol Au Cuer. Jamius was the oldest Vampire living within the walls of the mountain fortress, though Ryan has never really noticed his age. His long silver hair hung loose to his waist, with several braids intertwined. His crisp blue eyes still sparkled fiercely within the crinkly folds that kept them, and as he had always said; he may have been the oldest living vampire within the castle, but he could still kick Ryan's ass any day of the week. Many were foolish enough to judge the old man by his age, and it was the last mistake they ever made.

Jamius had been advisor to the Artifex before Ryan as well, and was determined to make sure Ryan would not make the same unwise decisions that his prior did. Jamius had taught him how to rule, how to deal with his subjects, to show kindness and mercy, yet not be a afraid to deal out death and judgment to those who were beyond repentance. Ryan respected Jamius more than any of his council because he was his mentor, and Jamius was the only Vampire who knew his real name, aside from one other.

"May I speak, my lord?" Jamius moved forward to kneel before Ryan.

"Of course, Jamius." Ryan replied kindly. "And you know you may call me by my name, Jamius. How many times must I tell you?"

"Thank you Sire," Jamius replied humbly, "but again I remind you, other members of the council may not deem it 'proper', Lord Artifex."

Ryan frowned. "What troubles you, Jamius?"

"That was a rash move, my lord. Demetri was well liked and highly respected by his clan and many others." Jamius said in a troubled voice.

"I am aware of this, Jamius, however he called into question my leadership and motives. I cannot allow him to stir up the council and cause disharmony within my race. Surely you of all people understand this?" Ryan replied, his brow furrowed.

"Of course I understand, Artifex." Jamius replied, "Demetri's death was justified, but I do not believe it was wise. If he has already begun turning his clan against you, you may very well have finished for him what he cannot. I think that there will be a break in the clans, Lord. The Kugai are stubborn, and others more so. I fear that some may join Voldemort regardless of what you rule."

"You have heard something?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Whispers, Artifex. I fear this will not be as easy for you as it should be. The clans are tired, lord. Tired of being hunted and murdered. I fear there will be an uprising."

Ryan frowned deeply, this news troubling him.

"Thank you, Jamius." he said quietly.

"I think that the council should approach the Ministry of Magic and explain our situation to the minister. Perhaps when they know how large our force is, they will decide they would rather us be friends than foes. If some of the wilder clans see that the wizards are willing to make the first move, perhaps they will have a change of heart."

Ryan stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"If the Ministry is wise enough to take us on." Ryan said bitterly. "I hope you are right, Jamius. We cannot fight each other and fight this war also. We are running out of time, my friend."

"You are a good leader, Ryan." Jamius said with a knowing smile, and suddenly Ryan was aware of his incredible age. "Do not lose sleep over these troublesome times. I am confident in your abilities, as are the rest of the council. I am proud of you, my son."

"Thank you, Jamius." Ryan said with a grateful nod. "I will need you more than ever in these coming days."

Jamius chuckled slightly, his long grey hair quivering down to his waist. "You already know all there is to know, my lord. All you need now, is to believe in yourself, your abilities, and the right you were born into."

"I will always need you, Jamius." Ryan repeated kindly as he stood and motioned for his mentor to stand.

"And I will always be with you." Jamius said quietly, his eyes betraying some worry.

"Come." Ryan said, thinking for a moment on what he had seen in the old man's eyes. "Let us eat together, I am starving, and I saw a lovely herd of cows on my way into the city that look delicious."

Jamius chuckled. "I will never forget your father's tale of the cows you turned when you were a lad. How he handled you I do not know. How is your father?" he asked curiously.

"He is well." Ryan replied. "His packs too have been approached by Voldemort. He traveled with me until the crossroads, where he headed for Cryptus Moor."

"He will be troubled." Jamius said knowingly. "He is a good man."

"He speaks fondly of you too. He is very grateful that you took care of me when he could not." Ryan replied.

Jamius nodded. "And tell me, my son, have you found love in your travels?"

Ryan flashed a startled look at him. "Why?" he asked defensively.

Jamius chuckled. "So you have. Leena will be pleased."

"Leena? What has the old witch been saying now?" Ryan asked in alarm.

Jamius chuckled. "She wants you to marry. Feels you need a woman's influence in your life. What is her name? what clan is she from?"

Ryan looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed, causing Jamius to laugh again.

"Nevermind, if you will not tell me, Leena will. You won't get away with silence from her for very long." he said with a knowing smirk.

Ryan sighed. "Great, just great. I knew this day would come but I was hoping she'd wait until I was at least a few hundred years older."

Jamius grinned. "Leena is impatient. She worries for you, the burdens of the king are great, and she does not wish you to bear them alone. Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful." Ryan admitted slowly, causing Jamius to smile slyly. "But she's also human."

Jamius' smile dropped. "You fell in love with a human girl?" he asked in surprise.

"She's a wizard." Ryan nodded.

"Ryan…"

"I know." he said testily. "I know…"


End file.
